Dark Days
by EvolutionOfInsanity
Summary: "There was a time when I didn't even know if it was possible to be happy again. Just with your guys' friendship and—just overall, the love that you gave me… You showed me light in this darkness I've been going through and I'm thankful for all of you." She put her hand over theirs. "I pledge that I'll always stick by you guys, through the good and bad, until the very end."
1. Hearts and Shunning

_**EDITED AS OF JULY SIXTH.**_

* * *

**Hello, readers! My name is (enter extremely awkward blank here where my name will not be displayed), and my pen name now EvolutionOfInsanity. My pen name was once Episodes of Pain, but I changed it so I could shake off the constant strange stalking my friend was doing to my account on FanFiction.**

**Now, if you recognize any aspects or parts of this story, I actually did have the same story (it was called _Darkness_), just for the almiaship (Kellyn/Kate, if you didn't know), but got uninterested with it after reading a few Keith/Kate fanfics (*cough* _all of Riley Sky's fanfics_ *cough*) and became full vatonageshipping again (WHOOP, WHOOP!). So, because the ship I was writing about suddenly became dull to me (no offense to those in here that are also shipping Kellyn and Kate), I decided to completely renovate the whole story (well, the small part I had done already) into full vatonage glory.**

**Well… and also because my old version had been full of a truly terrible writing style, horrible spelling and grammar, dull personalities to fit lifeless characters, boring chapters, and — just, _bleh_.**

**Yeah. *nods awkwardly* I promise that this is way better than that mess I had before, though.**

**So, this story has the exact same plotline as _Darkness_, but with a lot things tweaked. If some of you are my old readers, then you know what's going to happen for most of the first parts. But just sit tight, because I promise that there are a few twists that I've added and slightly better writing. **

**I'm going to admit right now that I don't exactly have the best author workmanship. I don't really update regularly, but I swear that I will never abandon this story.**

**And, please don't think too much of this story. I'm a crazy eleven-year-old girl with a stupid sense of humor and a loony mind. I don't exactly expect for people to actually like this. But still — give me a chance?**

**So, if you're still here after this long Author's Note, then, I hope you enjoy my newly edited, now called, _Dark Days_.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Do I own pokémon? Sure, I do — in my wildest dreams._

* * *

"Together… we shall rule the world…" With a maniacal cackle and an insane grin, Mr. Kaplan rose a quivering, slightly curled hand into the air. He stared up at it in awe, his laughter increasing.

"Um…" Katherine Lancer, known mostly by her nickname, Kate, stared blankly at Kaplan. Still having her nerves tested wth anxiousness at how she did on her entrance exam — and now really worried for the teacher's mental health — Kate chewed absentmindedly on her bottom lip — an annoying habit of hers that she never seemed to break. She studied the man in front of her; despite the insanity he was displaying, he actually looked relatively normal with a lanky build, twinkling pale eyes, and coarse brown curls popping out from under his green cap.

A slight wince formed at her lips when Kaplan's laughter increased in volume;_ um, so is normal for him, or should I get some help…?_

Clearing her throat, Kate shifted on her feet and adjusted her new yellow tie awkwardly. "Er… Mr. Kaplan?"

Slowly, his laughter began to decrease. After his cackle died out completely, Kaplan grinned lazily at Kate with the clear air of enjoyment at her confusion. His eyes were shining with mirth as he folded his arms over his chest. "I —" he started, before he was interrupted.

"Really, Kaplan, _again_?" An exasperated voice from just outside the door of the Training Room sounded out. The two occupants of the room turned to the door as woman walked in, her heels clanking on the concrete floor. Auburn hair was tumbling down her back in waves, intelligent green eyes peered out from behind her fringe, and there was an amused smile upon her lips. Her willowy figure was covered with a green tank top and a frilly white skirt. As soon as she reached Kaplan, she shook her head tiredly at him. "Honestly, why do I put up with you?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Kaplan grinned sheepishly at the woman. "Hehe… Hi, Ms. April. How are you today?"

Ms. April rolled her eyes. "Despite the fact that, once again, you performed that same act in front of my new student, fine." She let out a sigh. "Frankly, I'm tired of telling you off. You're obviously _never_ going to learn your lesson."

"C'mon, the timing is always so perfect!" he complained. "And their reactions are _brilliant_!"

She rolled her eyes again. "As that may be, you're still confusing our students!"

"Uh… excuse me?" Still puzzled, Kate was watching the exchange with a furrowed brow. "If you don't mind, tell me — _what's the heck is happening_?"

Ms. April turned to smile warmly at her. "Oh, don't mind Kaplan. He always puts on a _silly_ act whenever someone passes the entrance exam."

Kaplan frowned. "Hey, my act is not —"

"_Wait_." Rocking on the balls of her feet, Kate's eyes were lit up with hope. "Does that mean I passed?" After she received a nod, Kate let out a loud whoop and fist-pumped the air. "_Yes_!" she cheered, doing a victory dance consisting of more fist-pumping, flailing of the arms, and jumping. "I'm going to be a Ranger!"

Ms. April chuckled. "Yes, you actually did _quite_ well on your exam, didn't she, Kaplan?" She flashed a look over at him when he didn't answer; no longer paying attention after the blatant dismissal of his obviously treasured act, he was absentmindedly picking at his teeth. "_KAPLAN_!"

He flinched and hastily pulled his hand away from his mouth. "Heh?"

Ms. April huffed. "She did well on the exam, _right_?"

"What? Oh. Oh, right." Kaplan fumbled for something in his pocket. "Right, sorry." He pulled out a stop watch and glanced at the time. "Katherine captured the Pikachu in nine-point-twenty-seven seconds. Second place in the records in front of Kellyn Perez"— Kate's eyebrows raised, pleasantly surprised —"him being at ten-point-eleven seconds; then behind Keith Adkins, him being at exactly nine seconds." He stuffed the pocket watch back in his pocket and smiled at Kate. "Congrats, Katherine."

"Call me Kate," she said, smiling.

"Okay, congrats, Kate." His smile now stretching from ear to ear, Kaplan reached out and clapped her on the shoulder. "You seem rather interesting — in a good way, 'course. I look forward to teaching you."

"Likewise," Kate replied, grinning. "Of course, not if you put on a silly act again."

Ms. April let out a laugh at Kaplan's affronted expression. "Anyway, I'm going to make this quick, Kate, since I'm late to my class. I'm your homeroom teacher, so, since it's fourth period right now, you'll be heading to class with me. I'll give you the rest of the schedule and get someone to show you around the school later. Got it?"

Kate nodded. "But what about the Styler?" she asked, glancing down at the green device strapped to her belt. "Do I get to keep it?"

"You'll keep the School Styler until you graduate," Kaplan confirmed.

Ms. April nodded. "_And_ that's about it. So, are you ready to meet your new classmates, Kate?"

Immediately, Kate tensed, before relaxing just slightly and taking a deep breath. "I suppose," she mumbled.

Kate didn't fail to miss the looks the two adults sent each other. "Don't worry, you'll make lots of friends," Ms. April tried to soothe, probably mistaking Kate's instant darkened demeanor for fear of not gaining friends.

Kate only became more guarded at those words. "Not likely," she muttered under her breath.

Ms. April studied her for a moment, before sighing and beckoning for Kate to follow her as she strode toward the door. "You'll be fine, Kate," she said softly, pushing open the door and walking out. She held the door open for the new student.

"Hopefully," Kate replied, smiling weakly back. She moved to walk out, but paused and turned around to give Kaplan a wave. "Bye, Mr. Kaplan!"

Kaplan beamed. "Please, just call me Kaplan. And enjoy your school life, Kate!"

Her bright grin renewing, Kate waved once more then bounded after her new teacher.

* * *

"_Oy_! Watch out, Kellyn!"

A brunet boy ducked just in time as a lopsided, crudely-made paper airplane whizzed hazardously pass him. Straightening back up, he flashed an irritated look over to the redhead sitting on a desk. That was the sixteenth time he almost got hit with one of those planes — which was actually quite an feat considering how badly made they were. "Keith," Kellyn sighed, exasperated, "_please_ stop aiming for me."

As he pulled his backpack on to his lap, Keith gave Kellyn an innocent and confused look. "What?" He shook his head and pulled out, once more, another piece of notebook paper. He shoved his bag to the side and crossed his legs under him. "No, no, no, no, no. You do not understand. I'm not aiming for _you_, necessarily," said Keith flippantly, flashing Kellyn that disarming grin that always made him worry, "I'm just aiming for those weird strands of hair on your head that stick up." Scowling, Kellyn reached up and began to attempt to pat down his hair — to no avail. Beginning to fold a piece of paper absentmindedly, Keith continued. "I just wanted to see if my plane could snag the hair and get stuck in just that _precise_ way."

Kellyn winced. "Does that mean you're going to keep on trying?"

Keith rolled his eyes as he creased his paper. "Oh, don't worry your messy little head, Kel, I'm not making planes anymore."

Warily, Kellyn stepped over to his friend. "What are you making, then?"

Keith shrugged. "Dunno. I'm making whatever my muse wants me to." At Kellyn's loud snort, Keith rolled his eyes at him and continued to fold the piece of paper. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and his brow creased, apparently in deep concentration. After a few moments, Keith stopped and grinned. "Aha! Finished." He scooped the creation in his hands and held it out for Kellyn to see. "Isn't it _great_?"

Raising his eyebrows, Kellyn studied the paper Keith presented. To be honest, it didn't look like it was representing anything; well, it looked almost like a crumpled ball of paper… "Uh, Keith?" he asked cautiously, unsure if Keith was just joking or he was actually serious about this. "I would suggest working on your origami skills a bit more."

Keith's mouth fell open in faux-indignation. "Huh! How dare you!" He made an ugly face at him. "Apparently, you can't appreciate talent!"

Letting out a 'humph', he grabbed another piece of paper and crumpled it up. Aiming for the blonde girl sitting atop her own desk and filing her nails, Keith chucked it across the room. The paper bonked her on the head and she immediately snapped her head up with a scowl.

Ignoring her glare, Keith waved happily and smiled. "Hey, Rhythmi, do you like my work of art?" He gestured to the paper he laid on his lap. "Kellyn here doesn't see its true beauty," he added forlornly, pouting.

Rolling her eyes, Rhythmi complied dutifully. Her upraising eyebrows disappeared under her fringe and the sight of the so-called 'work of art'. "Keith…? What exactly is that supposed to be?"

Curiously, Keith peered at the paper and poked a finger at it. His digit went through a rip in it and he quickly pulled it back, cringing. "Uh, I really have no idea."

"If I were you," muttered Kellyn, "I would lay off the origami. It's the art of folding paper, not the art of mutilating paper."

Rhythmi snorted. "It fits," she said, glancing at the paper again.

Keith stuck his nose in the air. "_Thanks_. Considerate friends you are. You two are officially dead to me." Nodding in a self-satisfied way and ignoring his two friends' roll of the eyes, he glanced over at the boy spinning around in April's swiveling chair. "Oh, Nick," he called, laying exaggerated morose over his voice, "they're vexing me!"

Nick paused his spinning and looked over at the folded paper. "That looks like Kellyn's hair made out of paper," he said simply and began to move around again in the chair.

Kellyn huffed and dragged a hand through his hair — which only made it messier. "Really, it's not my fault it sticks up! And it's better than yours and Keith's spiky hair!"

Keith rolled his eyes at him, then held up the paper. "Kellyn's hair?" he repeated. "Insulting, so you're officially dead to me as well."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Now, one more person left…" Keith glanced over at the dark-haired girl riffling through the pencil drawer. "Anne? What does this look like?"

Turning, Anne looked at the paper in Keith's hand. A smirk rose to her face and she went to respond — before seeing Keith's warning look. "Uh… a frog, maybe?" She coughed awkwardly.

Nick stopped rolling and scratched his head. "Hey, Annie, what's the difference between a frog and a toad?"

She blinked owlishly behind her glasses. "_Excuse me_?"

Nick tilted his head. "Well, you said it looked like a frog. Well, couldn't it be a toad?"

"Oh, who cares anymore?" Kellyn threw his hands up in the air with annoyance. "Honestly, let's just agree that it looks like a blob and move on from this stupid topic!"

The other four looked at the paper again. "A _blob_?" Keith repeated, giving Kellyn an incredulous look. "Don't you have _any_ sense of creativity?"

Kellyn rolled his eyes. "I guess _your_ lack of creativity was contagious, then."

Keith gave him the stink-eye and went to retort — before the door crashed open with a loud bang and he jumped in surprise. The action caused his arm to flinch, which sent the mutilated paper in his hands flying, ironically, straight at Kellyn.

Groaning, Kellyn ducked the crumpled ball and straightened back up with a glare at Keith. "Really, man?"

He shrugged sheepishly and jumped off of his desk as their teacher carefully finished closing the door silently.

"Sorry for the loud entrance; I always do forget how heavy that door is," Ms. April said, smiling as she faced her still disorderly class. Curiously, paper airplanes were strewn all over the floor. Shaking her head clear, she strode to the front of the classroom. "And sorry for being late — though, I'm sure that you didn't mind it much."

"I kinda did," Kellyn muttered, sitting down in the desk next to Keith's.

Ms. April leaned against her desk and continued with a wider smile. "Anyway, I was late because I had to see to it that our"— she paused for a dramatic effect —"_new student_ escaped Mr. Kaplan and made it to out class safely."

Right after the words, 'new student', chatter already burst in the room.

"_Ha!_" Rhythmi waggled a finger over at Keith. "I _told_ you we would be getting a new student!"

Keith sighed resignedly. "Fine, for the first time, you were right."

Kellyn chuckled. "Anyway, do you think it's a girl or a boy?"

"A girl, hopefully," said Anne, eyes widening. "I don't think I could handle another boy."

An affronted expression came across Nick's face and he elbowed Anne in the side. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I get annoyed plenty from you and I don't need another boy to help." Anne stuck her tongue out at him and looked back at Kellyn. "I'm _praying_ that it's going to be a girl."

Keith tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… If so, I wonder if she'll be a Ranger."

Nick flashed a grin at him. "More importantly, I wonder if she's hot."

Rhythmi glared at him. "That is definately _not_ the most important thing, and you really shouldn't focus on appearance rather than personality."

Keith rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Rhyth, he's male. You can't blame him. And if appearance isn't important, then why do you spend hours putting make-up and styling your hair, huh?" Rhythmi spluttered for a moment, which Keith grinned at as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, anyway, I bet the new girl's going to be _gorgeous_, though." Keith suddenly straightened up with a frown. "Of course, if she's _actually_ a girl. If the newbie's a _dude_… That's just — _blech_." He shuddered.

Laughing, Kellyn nudged him. "It's completely okay, Keith, you don't have to hide it. We know you're not straight, it's fine, nothing to be ashamed of!"

Keith rolled his eyes, but he grinned back at Kellyn.

Ms. April cleared her throat and they all turned back to her. An amused smile was spread across her lips. "Well, why don't you pipe down for a moment and see for yourselves?" She looked toward the door. "You can come in now," she said with a louder tone.

The door creaked slowly open and a brunette girl stepped in. Before anyone could get a good look at her, she let out a weird sound from the back of her throat and swiftly brought her gaze down to her boots, shielding her face somewhat from the class's view. She shuffled toward the front of the class in complete silence.

Kellyn's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her spiky hair — _why was it so familiar?_ — but couldn't seem to place it. As she passed by the desks, Kellyn tried to study her more closely, but her face was still hidden.

"This is our new transfer student," Ms. April announced, patting the brunette's shoulder comfortingly when she took her place next to her. Guarded blue eyes peeked out from behind brown bangs as the new girl cautiously looked up slightly at her new class; Kellyn shifted in his seat — _Why does she look so familiar? _he asked himself again. "The Rangers at the Ringtown Ranger Base in Fiore taught her for a month before arrangements were made for her to join here. Her name is — well, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The newbie finally raised her head with a cautious smile. Kellyn's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. Her brilliant cobalt eyes were almost too big for her somewhat pointed face and were extremely vivid in contrast to her fair skin. A natural light pink blush was spread across her nose, which had a long bridge and was slightly upturned at the tip, and her high cheekbones. Her light brown hair was styled quite oddly, being pulled up into spiky pigtails and her weirdly straight blunt bangs falling into her eyes, but actually fit her well. She was petite and tiny, probably barely reaching five feet.

"See, she is cute!" Nick exclaimed, making the girl snort but her cheeks redden.

A small smile spread over Kellyn's lips and he slowly relaxed into his chair, "Never knew you wanted to become a Ranger, cousin," he muttered to himself, looking at the girl with twinkling eyes.

The girl tucked her hands into her pockets and smiled lightly at the class. "Um, well, I'm Katherine Lancer, but I rather prefer —"

"— Kate," Kellyn finished, grinning broadly at her.

Everyone swiveled around to face him, but he kept his eyes trained on Kate, who was grinning back. "Hey, cousin," she said casually, waving at him. "Nice to see you here."

Kellyn chuckled. "That's it? Of course, you're not surprised I'm here, huh?"

Kate shrugged. "Well, I never knew you wanted to be a Ranger, so I was surprised when I heard that you had second place in the school records for the Ranger exam."

Kellyn saw Keith perk up next to him. "_Had_?" Keith questioned, eyebrows raising. "As in _past tense_?"

Kate flashed Kellyn a smirk. "I sorta bumped you down."

A wide grin lifted up Keith's lips as he appraised Kate in a new light.

Kellyn hummed. "Eh, beginner's luck."

"You were a beginner, too," Anne pointed out.

He shook his head. "I had stayed with the Vientown Rangers for a few days when I first moved here — my Mom's an old family friend to Barlow and we needed a place to stay until our house was ready." Kellyn shrugged. "I tagged along with some of their Missions, decided that they were wicked cool, then wanted to become a Ranger, so Crawford tried to train me a bit."

"I wanted to become a Ranger when I was three because I wanted a 'glow-y gun thingy' to play with." Keith laughed and sent a side glance at Kellyn. "At least your descision was plausible; I actually had no clue what Rangers were back then, yet the idea stuck with me and here I am." He shifted in his chair and grinned over at Kate. "What 'bout you, newbie? Why did you decide to become a Ranger?"

Kate tensed and her smile dropped. "Um… dunno," she muttered, scuffing her feet on the floor. Her head drooping, she squeezed her eyes shut painfully and muttered something to herself; if Kellyn wasn't mistaken, she just told herself that she was an idiot.

Kellyn and Keith glanced at each other, then back at Kate. "Are you o —"

"Well!" Ms. April quickly interrupted Kellyn and he slumped back into his seat, sending a worried look over at Kate. His teacher sent him a warning look and he sighed; reluctantly, he understood that Kate was probably uncomfortable with this topic. His curiosity didn't falter, though, and he vowed silently to find out what was troubling her. "Why don't we move on from this conversation, huh?" Ms. April suggested, smiling softly down at Kate. "You'll have time to catch up and make friends later, Kate."

Kate responded by making a loud whimper.

Ms. April blinked and rushed to continue. "Anyway, Kate is obviously is here to be one a Ranger — and, she's probably going to be a great Ranger, indeed." Kate lifted her head to send Ms. April a half-smile, but her expression was still troubled. "She did very well on the Entrance Exam"— out of the corner of his eye, Kellyn saw another grin rising over Keith's face as he studied Kate —"and normally I wouldn't say her results, but you already heard that she managed to push Kellyn down on the records. She _did_ do extremely well, but she only managed second place — just behind Keith"— Ms. April gestured over to the redhead —"by point-twenty-seven seconds."

As Ms. April continued to talk, Keith sat up straighter in his seat as Kate looked over at him. One eyebrow raising challengingly, he ran a hand through his hair and smirked over at her. _"Second place,"_ he mouthed to her, mockingly.

A small smile rose to her lips and her eyes twinkled. _"Glow-y gun thingy,"_ she rebutted back silently.

"Touché," Keith muttered, grinning goofily back at her.

Kellyn snorted at the exchange, but nudged Keith in the side when he continued to blatantly stare at Kate with his grin never fading. "Hey," he mumbled, "stop attempting to flirt; for one thing, it's my _cousin_ and, secondly, it's obviously not going to work and you're just embarrassing yourself."

Keith swatted Kellyn's arm as he continued to look at Kate. Exasperated, Kellyn sighed loudly.

"— act has really — I'm sorry, Mr. Perez, am I boring you?"

Kellyn blinked in wide-eyed surprise when Ms. April paused in her rant about Kaplan and turned over to him. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed at him. "_Yes_!" Kellyn said panicky, before cringing and smacking a hand over his face. "_No_, I mean!" he corrected hastily, dragging his hand down. Kellyn glanced briefly over at Keith to find that he was still staring unashamedly at the now red-cheeked Kate, and suppressed another sigh. "I'm sorry, Ms. April. I only sighed 'cause Keith here is being annoying."

Her expression softened and she rolled her eyes. "Of course," she chuckled, looking over at Keith. "Now, why are you disrupting my class again, Mr. Adkins?"

Keith seemed not to have heard her as he grinned toothily at Kate.

Ms. April's eyes darted from the blushing Kate to the simpering Keith. "_Oh_." She grinned and came up to Keith's desk, making him blink and look up at her. "Now, Keith — why the big smile?" she asked in amusement, clasping her hands together.

A light pink colored his cheeks, but he smiled cheekily up at her. "Technically, I'm not smiling. A smile is usually the corners of someone's mouth turning up, front teeth exposed; a grin is to smile broadly, mouth open. So in fact, I am _grinning_, so your question should be: 'Keith, why the big grin?' And, if you had asked that, I would reply that when someone wants to express a positive emotion or feeling, they grin. Or smile — which I'm _not_ doing. I'm _grinning_."

Ms. April chuckled. "Right." She ruffled his hair and stepped back to her desk. "Anyway, let's move on."

"You said you weren't smiling, right?" Nick called from the other side of the room before Ms. April could begin talking again. "That you were grinning? Well, you clearly stated that a grin was 'to smile broadly'; a grin is a type of smile, then. So, technically, when you grin, you're smiling."

Keith shook his head. "No, no, _no_. You must've heard me wrong; I did not say that." He pointed at his mouth. "_Grin_," he said slowly. "This is a _grin_, not a smile."

"But you implied that a grin is a broad smile, so you are also smiling."

"I said no such thing. Grinning, Nick, _grinning_. Watch my lips move. Grinning. G-R-I-N-N-I-N-G. _Grinning_. Now, say it with me, now. Grr-_IN_-ing. _Grinning_. Go on, try and say it now."

Nick tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully, before his face lit up. "Gi — ga… gra… gr — gr-in… grin… _smiling_!"

Keith rolled his eyes over at him.

Ms. April laughed. "Okay, _now_ can we move on?" She shook her head in amusement. "Kate, obviously, you're sitting there in the empty desk to next to Keith."

Kate blinked, glanced over at Keith, then blinked again. "Er…" They locked eyes and Keith waved cheerfully at her. Kate winced and swiveled around to Ms. April. "_Him_? You want me to sit next to him?"

April smiled and looked over her head at the pouting Keith. "Only desk left, sweetie. Sure, he's a little… um, _exuberant_, but he makes good company sometimes." She turned Kate around by her shoulders and pushed her gently over to her desk. "Go on."

Sighing, Kate head over to the desk and slipped into the seat, averting her gaze when Keith smiled at her in greeting.

"_Rejection_," Kellyn sing-songed under his breath, grinning when Keith punched him in the shoulder.

Keth glanced sideways at the slumped Kate once more, before looking away and grabbing his shoulder bag to rifle through it. Kellyn raised his eyebrow at the few pieces of paper Keith pulled out, but decided not to question him. He turned back to the teacher.

Ms. April clapped her hands together. "Now that introductions are through and you're settled in, no more treating you like a new student, Kate. You are now all my students who I can take pride in teaching. Let us all strive to be one Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!"

The whole class, though Kate was a little late, let out a combined cheer.

Ms. April beamed at her students. "Due to the circumstances, I'm coming to make this a free period. I'll be in the Staff Room and if you desperately need me for something, you can find me there. Other than that, do not leave this classroom, unless I give you permission beforehand or there's an urgent matter — and, no, Nick, bathroom breaks are not an urgent matter."

Nick closed his mouth and pouted. "But what if I need to pee so badly that —"

"I honestly doubt that your bladder with implode or explode, Nick," she interjected tiredly. "Anyway, I need someone to take Kate on the tour…" Ms. April's eyes darted to Keith first, as did Kellyn's, but Keith wasn't paying attention as fiddled with something under the table. Rhythmi, however instantly stuck her hand into the air and waved it it about. "Didn't you do the tour last time?" Ms. April asked, raising her eyebrows. "Oh, no matter; fine, you can show Kate around the school. After Kate is introduced to her classmates, take her to the Staff Room first to pick up her class schedule."

Rhythmi bobbed her head enthusiastically.

"My classroom had better still be in one piece when I come back," Ms. April warned, beginning to walk to the door. "I don't want any of you to start a fire again in here, okay, _Nick_?"

Nick raised his hands up with a sheepish smile. "It only burnt down a chair before you put it out," he defended, shrugging.

Ms. April rolled her eyes as she pulled the door open. "Just don't do it again. Enjoy the rest of your period, guys." Waving and sending one last reassuring smile at the wide-eyed Kate, she slipped out the door.

* * *

_Screech! Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

Five chairs scraped against the wooden floor in almost complete unison and the thundering sound of many footsteps filled the room. Instantly, Kate found herself surrounded by her new classmates and she continued to stare resolutely down at the smooth, cool wood of her desk. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the weight of five states boring down on her, and awkwardly fiddled with her tie.

A hand slammed against her desk and she flinched.

"Hey, new kid, I forgot your name, but you should've remembered _mine_. I'm Keith Adkins, the best Ranger this school has ever seen." A cocky smirk appeared in her vision as Keith ducked his head close to hers. "And you should know that _especially_ since you got second place, bested by me."

Kate raised her eyes and quickly gave him a one over. _He was kinda nice looking_, she thought, studying the auburn spikes framing a slightly tanned face, twinkling brown eyes peeking from behind rugged bangs, and the standard uniform hanging off awkwardly tall figure. _Too bad his personality doesn't seem to match…_ "Aren't you modest?" she said dryly.

Keith smirk became more defined as he pressed both hands flat against the desktop and leaned closer to her. "There's really no use for modesty if you want to be unforgettable around here. Though, you're welcome to just be a wall-flower — at least, then, you won't risk the chance of being humiliated by me when I beat you at _everything_."

Kate scowled at him.

Rhythmi rolled his eyes and shoved him out of the way. She had a pretty heart-shaped face with a mass of golden curls framing it, and amber eyes smiling out at Kate behind thick lashes. "Oh, please don't mind Keith; he's just a big show-off. Better off ignoring the likes of him." She smiled warmly. "Anyway, I'm Rhythmi Orion and I want to become an Operator!" She lowered her voice. "Between you and me, one of the reasons I want to do it is so I'll be able to boss Keith around some day."

Keith grimaced. "_Urg_. Are you trying to give me nightmares?"

Kellyn chuckled and Kate looked over at him. He didn't really change much since she last saw him; same messy brown hair, same oceanic eyes, but a new toned and tanned figure. "Are you going to order me and Kate around, too, then, Rhyth?"

Rhythmi shrugged. "You guys aren't extremely annoying, so… maybe. Keith here is just the exception; I hope to wear him out so much with Quests and Missions and jobs that he'll be too tired to even talk." She sighed dreamily. "Ah, I could almost imagine that peacefulness…"

Nick snickered. "Ooh, you better hope that Rhythmi isn't stationed in the same base as you, Keith." His black bangs was styled with hair gel to stick up and slightly toward his left in short spikes, while the rest of his thick hair was extremely mussed up. His gray eyes were stormy, but there was a clear twinkle of mischievousness in there. "Nor me 'cause I'm bound to do the same. So, I guess, hope you get Anne."

He elbowed the girl next to him to show his point and she nearly toppled over. Catching herself, she straightened up and, exasperated, blew at her long brown bangs that fell in her face. She was rather short and petite, but she had piercing green eyes that glared down Nick easily behind her thick glasses. "You better _hope_ you always lock your dorm or someone just might find you bleeding out on your bed the next morning."

Kate flinched violently and all eyes quickly went to her immediately.

"Uh…" Kellyn lightly layed a hand on her shoulder, but Kate just shrugged it off. "You okay there?"

Kate bit down on her lip, then released it. "'M fine," she mumbled.

"Uh-huh." Giving her a disbelieving look, Rhythmi shook her head. "Whatever, we'll move on for now. We need to go on the tour, anyway."

Keith clicked his tongue. "Still don't know why anyone would want to willingly give a tour around this school…" He trailed off as he glanced over Kate. He tilted his head. "Well, I suppose you're not that shabby-looking, newbie. Wouldn't mind much if I got to take you for a tour; I know where some pretty good broom closets are, you see…"

"Right." Kate snorted. "Oh, you're going to die sad and alone, just you watch. You have absolutely _no idea_ how to talk to girls."

Keith gave her a weird look. "Sure, I do," he said slowly, ennuncuating every word as if talking to a child. "See, all you is open your mouth and make sound come out of it. Then, try and move your mouth to form a word. Like, _apple_." He mouthed 'apple' slowly again, nodding his head at her with widen eyes. "_A_-pple."

Kate scowled deeply at him. "Is there any tactful bone in your body?"

"Probably not." Keith shrugged. "Now, about that broom closet…"

Kate rolled her eyes. "There's obviously no romantic bone in your body, either."

"Really?" Straightening up, Keith raised his eyebrows and stuck a large hand into his pocket. He drew out a closed fist and opened it back up above the desk. Kate blinked as more than a dozen small origami hearts bounced onto the table top and looked up at him curiously with wide eyes. Smiling, Keith ducked forward and pressed a lingering kiss against Kate's cheek, grabbing her hand and tucking a single heart into it. "One heart for each time I could've fallen in love with you just in this half-hour," he said sweetly, turning his head to lightly press his lips against her other cheek.

Kate's cheeks heated and she stared down at the small heart in her hand. She curled her fingers back around it. "Okay, _maybe_ you might have a romantic bone in your body," she mumbled, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Keith grinned down at her. "So… broom closet?"

Kate smiled and shook her head. "Ah, now you've ruined it."

"_Wait_." Nick plucked a heart from the desk and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. "Did you make these?"

Keith nodded. "Just before Ms. April left. Why?"

Nick gaped, before scampering around the room and letting his eyes scan the floor. He suddenly tackled something on the ground. "See!" He sat up and waved about a badly made paper airplane. "What the _hell_ is _this_ then?" Crushing it in his fist, he chucked it at Keith and it hit him in the head.

Keith blinked. "Well, I wasn't about to throw hearts at Kellyn."

"Well, then!" Nick spluttered. "And — oh, let's not forget — this _freakin' _thing!" He grabbed a crumpled ball of paper and threw it at Keith. It bonked him straight between his eyes. "We wasted ten _flipping_ minutes discussing _what the hell _that could be and your complete _lack_ of origami skills, when you actually knew how to make something!?"

Keith chuckled and fingered one of the hearts. "These are literally the only thing I know how to make well." He rolled his eyes. "And this?" He kicked the crumpled ball of paper as Kate stared on with confusion. "I was bored and wanted to see your reactions."

Nick grabbed another paper plane, crumpled it, and threw it at Keith again.

Keith ducked it with a laugh. "Anyway." He picked up the heart he was toying with and presented it to Kate. "This one represents when I saw your eyes. I could easily drown in them forever." He beamed at her.

Kate flushed. "Um… I might regret asking, but — what's the heart that you put in my hand?"

Keith grinned toothily. "Love at first sight."

"Oh." A small smile rose to her face as she peeked at the heart in her hand again, before she quickly forced it off. _Arceus, I'm not exactly doing a great job of trying not to make friends with them…_ "Well, can we go on the tour now, Rhythmi?" she asked quietly, taking a deep breath.

Rhythmi smiled and nodded. "Best be going now before the period ends. C'mon." She moved around Anne and bounded toward the door, holding it open as Kate slowly pushed herself up.

"Wanna keep the hearts?" Keith asked before she could move to the door. Kate turned around and tried to maintain a straight face as he offered her a handful of hearts in his cupped hands. He was smiling, dimples appearing on his pinken cheeks and his warm eyes crinkling.

Kate couldn't resist smiling back. "No, I'll pass. Give them to someone you actually love, 'kay?" Despite that, she discreetly slipped the 'love at first sight' heart in her pocket. Kate turned back around — before she sighed and turned back to him, leaning over her desk to peck his cheek. "Thanks anyway."

Keith rubbed the spot where she kissed him and his smile grew broader.

Kate waved and turned back around to walk toward the door, almost wishing now that she kept a few more hearts. Her smile instantly fell and she immediately berated herself. _You can't risk getting friendly with him_, she reminded herself. _He might turn up like Alex… _Still, Kate honestly felt herself gravitating to Keith and his antics. He was making it quite hard to keep a distance away from him and everyone else. "Stupid, loveable man-puppy," she grumbled under her breath.

Kate adjusted her tie awkwardly and smiled weakly at Rhythmi when she reached the door. "Thanks," she muttered, beginning to slip out. _You can't get friendly with any of them,_ she told herself, those hurtful words that Alex had snarled at her echoing through her mind.

A hand suddenly grasped at her wrist and Kate instantly started; more memories of that day began flooding her mind. Without thinking, she spun around and threw out her fist, fear blooming in her.

"Whoa!" A figure darted over to them and his hand shot out to block her punch before it made contact with the startled face. Kate panicked and tried to use her other fist to deck the newcomer, but his other hand stopped it. As he restrained her hands, Kate registered auburn hair and relaxed slightly.

"What the _hell_ was _that_?" Kellyn asked, having been the one she tried to punch first.

Kate blinked rapidly to rid of the memory of a sneering face and blinding pain. She smiled sheepishly at Kellyn and ignored everyone else's questioning looks. "Er… I was testing you?" she offered, cringing.

Kellyn raised an eyebrow. "Right…" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "Well, if you're not going to try and punch me again, I would like to go on the tour wth you guys; you know, to catch up?"

Kate hesitated; mostly because she knew she would most likely enjoy Kellyn's company, but partly because she almost broke his nose. "Um…"

"Of course!" Rhythmi answered for her, grinning. "But you'll have to stay outside when we go into the Staff Room since you can't let Ms. April know that you left the classroom."

Kellyn smiled back and looked over at Kate for confirmation; resigned, she nodded.

Keith suddenly dropped her hands and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I was thinking about asking to come along as well, but I figured that would be too much."

Kate thanked him silently in his mind, not wanting to spend to much time with him; no doubt, she would eventually become too close. The paper heart suddenly became heavy in her pocket.

Keith smiled as he watched her dip her fingers into her pocket. "Here, I wanna give you another heart so that one's not too lonely." He fished in his pocket and showed her another one. Kate looked at it curiously, then up at his cool smirk. "I like what this represents the most; I could have fallen in love with you because I really _do_ love solving a mystery." Keith gave her a pointed look and Kate bristled as she realized what he was implying.

"Well, you're not solving this one." Swerving around on her heel, she marched away from him with a scowl.

"No, believe me, I'll find out!" he called after her.

* * *

Kate remained in a somewhat sour mood throughout the beginning of 'Rhythmi's Tour of Excitement and Wonder,' as Rhythmi had dubbed it. Ms. April had questioned about it when they met up with her to receive her schedule, which only made Kate even more irritated. She was mollified somewhat when they visited her first period class and the perky teacher, but was still simmering inwardly with anger and annoyance at Keith.

"Why can't he just keep his stupid nose out of my business?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Uh, Kate?" Kellyn called over her shoulder from a few paces in front of her. He was walking next to Rhythmi, heading now toward Kate's third period class. "Refrain from talking to ceilings and hurry up! We don't have much time!"

Kate huffed and quickened her pace to catch up to the two. "So… where's the next class?"

"Just right here," Rhythmi said, turning the corner.

There was a single wooden door here, with a plaque that read _R. J. Kincaid — History_ on the wall next to it. "So… history?" Kate asked, moving forward to the door.

Rhythmi nodded, nose crinkling. "Yup. We have third period here."

Kate nodded and reached out for the doorknob, before the door suddenly opened and made her stumble back to avoid getting hit by it. A blond with piercing green eyes and his hair styled into a bowl cut blinked at her as he shut the door behind him. "Er… watch out next time," he mumbled, frowning and quickly moving around her. He hugged a book to his chest as he bustled down the hallway, leaving Kate to stare after him with a raised eyebrow.

"_Oh-kay_," she drew out, turning back to the door. "That was kinda rude."

Kellyn laughed from behind her. "He was just dying to go to the library."

"That's Mushroom Boy for ya," Rhythmi added.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Whatever; still rude." She tucked the rumpled schedule into her pocket. "You want to tell me about this class before we go in? Because by Rhythmi's tone earlier, it sounded like you don't exactly enjoy History."

Kellyn snorted. "Understatement of the year."

Rhythmi bobbed her head in agreement. "Yeah, honestly, the teacher here, Mr. Kincaid, is a real nightmare. Barely anyone gets along with him — including some of the teachers."

"His motto is 'No running in the halls!'" Kellyn added. "Go over one-mile-an-hour in front of him and you'll be sure to receive a detention."

"Actually, he gives out detention for barely even nothing! If you just _sneeze_, he'll get you in trouble for 'disturbing the class'. And his detentions are the worse! An hour of being stuck in that _horrid_ classroom, doing absolutely nothing, with him watching your every move."

"His _classes_ are the worst," Kellyn corrected. "We just have to sit up straight and listen as he lectures us in a monotone, 'long, long, long ago, when even _I_ wasn't alive yet…' _Urg_. And he gives us massive amounts of homework everyday, some covering stuff he hasn't even taught us!"

Kate's mouth quirked into a smile. "Sounds like a lovely man," she scoffed. "I can't wait to meet him."

Rhythmi giggled. "Yeah, you're bound to enjoy his company," she said sarcastically, moving forward to lightly knock on the door.

A muffled "you may enter" sounded out from behind the door and Rhythmi rolled her eyes before pushing open the door. A fake smile was hitched onto her face as she straightened her back and strode in regally.

Kate blinked after her, before following in.

Instantly, an over-powering scent reached Kate's nose and flooded her senses. The odor heavily blanketed over the room smelled like a distorted, pungent floral and chemical mix. It was so strong that her eyes began to water and she had to resist the urge to gag.

"Oh, right, did we mention that his classroom smells like crap?" coughed Kellyn as he brushed pass Kate.

Kate smirked.

Rhythmi and Kellyn stood in front of the man in the front, which could only be Kincaid. Hesitating behind them, Kate looked him over cautiously. Kincaid had a taut face with pale skin, and hard and calculating gray eyes. He was lanky, his outfit perfectly straight with no wrinkles. Oddly, his blonde hair was gather in the front and a bit to the side in a swirl. Obviously, tons of hairspray kept it together, which explained the smell in the room.

"Hello, Mr. Kincaid," Rhythmi said in an almost sickly formal tone. She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled brightly at him.

Kellyn put on a great smile as well. "We are _dreadfully_ sorry that we interrupted, but Ranger School's new student, Katherine Lancer, is being taken around on a tour."

"Katherine has your _lovely_ class on her schedule for third period," Rhythmi added, still overly sweet, "and we wanted you to be introduced to your new student."

Kate raised a questioning eyebrow at Kellyn when he looked back at her, but he just grinned back. "Er… hi, I'm Katherine Lancer," she coughed awkwardly, stepping up in between Rhythmi and Kellyn. "Um, I can't wait to learn from you?"

Kellyn snickered quietly and Kate discreetly kicked his shin.

"Very… _nice_ to meet you, Lancer." Kincaid smiled tight-lipped at Kate. "First rule in this class; no funny business in my classroom. I call all the shots around here and you do _not_ want to cross me."

Kate silently bristled. Even if he was her teacher, she still didn't like that commanding yet condescending tone Kincaid was using as if she was just a insolent child. She hitched on a bright grin. "No funny business? Well, we might have a problem there, 'cause I'm _all_ about funny business."

Kellyn and Rhythmi gave her wide-eyed looks as Kincaid's face flushed in anger. "What are you doing?" hissed Kellyn, looking completely horrified.

Kate continued to beam at Kincaid. "It's funny how you say that you call the shots when a thirteen-year-old girl easily showed you up." She popped the _p_ and looked up at him innocently as a vein popped from his forehead.

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Why you —!"

"_OKAY! BYE, MR. KINCAID!_" Kellyn bellowed, grabbing Kate's arm and hastily dragging her out the door. Rhythmi sprinted after them and slammed the door shut behind her as they tumbled outside.

They took one glance at each other's now disheveled appearances before simultaneously bursting out into peals of laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Rhythmi exclaimed, sagging against the wall.

Clutching the stitch in his side as he tried to stifle his laughter, Kellyn nodded enthusiastically. "He was so purple and that vein looked like it was going to come right out of his forehead!" he crowed. "Arceus, Kate, nice one!"

Rhythmi snorted. "Well, I think you just made a new friend, Kate," she said, nodding over to the class.

Kate instantly stopped laughing and frowned. "_Friends_. Right." She chewed on her bottom lip. "Can we move on with the tour?"

Kellyn and Rhythmi's laughter died out and they sent curious looks at the now sullen Kate. "Kate?" Rhythmi asked cautiously. "Kate, what's wrong?"

Kate ignored the question and pulled out her schedule. "I have Shea next. Where's her classroom?"

"Kate, why —"

"Where's her classroom?" Kate repeated, interrupting Kellyn.

He sighed and shared a look with Rhythmi. "Second floor, second door on the right."

Kate nodded and rushed off, leaving two confused teens in her wake. "Friends," she mumbled to herself. Kate cast her gaze down to her fabric-covered stomach and cringed, knowing the scar that lay there. "Not very likely."

* * *

**First chapter; DONE!**

**Yeah, I know that this is pretty long; all my chapters are going to be like that. But I hope, despite the longwindedness, that you enjoyed the chapter! I attempted at humor, but I reall think I failed at that…**

**Anyway, expect a update soon! I should at least post it up by next weekend. Review, please!**


	2. Trial and Error

_**EDITED AS OF JULY TWENTY-FOURTH.**_

* * *

**I'm _so_ sorry that I lied to you. **

**'Soon', right. 'Next weekend.' More like, almost an entire freakin' month. _Gwah_.**

**I am really so sorry for the wait; I had a lot of tests, projects, quizzes, homework, reports, and essays these past weeks and couldn't find time to work on this. But thank you so much for putting up with me.**

**And much thanks to my reviewers **micheal**, **Snivylover**, **TriMaplenut**,** Riley Sky**, and **PokemonandPJO**! Luv you guys so much!**

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter to _Dark Days_!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Hmm, I own a lot of Pokémon games, does that count?_

* * *

"Why is this school so damn _big_?"

Kellyn clicked his tongue at Kate. "Watch your language, Lancer."

Kate scowled and plopped down, legs crossed, right in the middle of the hallway. She let out a loud breath of air and stared at the schedule crumpled in her fist, propping her head up with her other hand. "I'm _tired_," she whined pitifully. "We've been to all my classes, right? We're done now?" Under her breath, she muttered, "And I can't stand being in your guys' company anymore or I'll go mad."

Kellyn frowned at the comment. He couldn't help but feel slightly hurt — this was his _favorite cousin_, and once _best friend _before he moved — but he knew that he shouldn't take it so personally. _This_ Kate was different from the Kate he knew back then; more reserved and understated, for lack of better words. Sure, hints of her old self peeked out — unmistakeable pride about her exam score, jovial and witty nature when bantering with Keith, sudden shyness when Keith did something remotely romantic toward her, attitude when Kincaid decided to bring out his no-nonsense lecture — but after some random comment or action, she would draw back into her shell; that moment after visiting Kincaid's class, for example. Ever since that, Kate had been rather subdued and moody, and Kellyn had no damn idea why.

It was obvious that Kate was hiding something big, a secret that caused her much inner turmoil. And Kellyn was determined to figure what it was himself.

"_So_? Are we done with the tour yet?" Kate asked impatiently.

Sighing, Kellyn sat down beside her and pulled her schedule to him, flattening it out on the ground in front of him.

**~ Ranger School **

**Schedule | 2008-2009**

**_Ranger_ |_ Lancer, Katherine T._**

**Period 1 | A | 8:30–9:19 | Heaf, K. | Pokémon Biology | Rm. 6**

**Period 2 | B | 9:22–10:11 | Kaplan, S. / Claire, H. | Ranger Training | Field 2b**

**Period 2 | A | Ather, A. | 9:22–10:11 | Physical Education | Field 1a**

**Period 3 | A | Kincaid, R. | 10:14–11:03 | Advanced History | Rm. 2**

**Period 4 | A | April, M. | 11:06–12:06 | Homeroom | Rm. 1**

**Lunch | 12:06–12:41**

**Period 5 | A | Shea, S. | 12:43–1:31 | Relations Between Rangers, Mechanics, and Operators | Rm. 5**

**Period 6 | A | Dewy, T. | 1:34-2:23 | Ranger Studies | Rm. 8**

Kellyn nodded. "Everything except second period, which we can't go to until the bell rings. You've already seen the Training Room, though, right?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Duh." She looked at him hopefully. "So, the tour _is_ over, right? I don't have to walk anymore?"

A scoff came from above them and Rhythmi's manicured hand patted Kate's head sympathetically. "Sorry, Kate, but we're not done. On this floor, we have to check out the library. Next floor, there's the cafeteria and infirmary. Then, on the top floor, is our dorms and lounge area." Rhythmi grinned as Kate let out an aggravated groan and sprawled herself over the ground. "Of course, when we're allowed to go outside, I need to show you the School Yard and everything else. We're only, like, three-fourths done with the school — not including the classrooms you don't have to visit."

Kate thumped her head against the floor. "So — freakin' — _big_!" she moaned. She glared accusingly at the ceiling, as if it was the cause of all her problems.

Ranger School was a total of three floors — not including the basement. The first floor contained four classes, firstly April's and Kincaid's, on opposite sides of the wide hallway; then the other two homerooms down the hall and opposite to each other. Next, there's Staff Room to the left, across from the first homeroom class, and the library to the right. Between those rooms are two staircases, one leading down to the off-limits basement, the other going up to the second floor. The next floor is set up almost like the one below, though with the rooms in different places and the area way bigger. On the hallway, there's two classes on each side, making a total of eight classes all together in the whole school. To the left, there's a workshop, where soon-to-be Mechanics can build and create inventions; to the right, there's the teachers' quarters, where all their rooms lie. All the way at the end of the hallway is a large cafeteria, with a tiny infirmary next to it. Then, next to the stairs used to climb to this floor, there's another set that leads up into the cozy lounge for the students. Two narrow hallways lead away from it, the left leading to the girls' dorm and the right going toward the boys'. There's two dorm rooms on each side, the closest to the lounge being the one that the kids in April's and Kincaid's class share. Outside, there's a nice grassy field on both sides of the school, the one in front containing a bronze building where Kaplan and Claire teach.

Kellyn patted her leg. "I know," he sighed, "but if you don't take the tour, you'll get lost. So, _get up_, Kate."

"My feet hurt," Kate whimpered.

Rolling his eyes, Kellyn clambered onto a crouching position and tried to pull her up. "C'mon, stop being so over-dramatic and get up. We need to continue before we run out of time." He tugged uselessly at her arm and sighed. "Rhyth, what time is it?"

Rhythmi checked her watch. "Eleven-forty-nine," she said. She watched Kellyn as he continued to try and move the stubborn girl. "Kate, just get up."

"Don't make me walk more!" Kate gave Rhythmi a wide puppy-dog look. "Don't put me through that _torture_."

Rolling his eyes, Kellyn grabbed both Kate's legs and nodded at Rhythmi. "I got her legs, you go get her arms."

Rhythmi quickly grasped both her arms before Kate could figure out what they were doing. Together, they hoisted her up between them and she let out a swawk of indignation. The two began to march her over to the library, steadfastly ignoring her complaints and her squirming.

"Wha — _hey_! Put me down! No, don't — hey, watch it! You're gonna make me crash into the — _stop swinging me_, guys! Don't drop — no, really — _ow_! That was my _head_, Orion!"

* * *

Nick rubbed the skin above his lip thoughtfully with the pad of his thumb. He was sitting cross-legged in Ms. April's chair again and was currently using his other arm to propel himself around the room.

"Why do people have mustaches, anyway?" he asked suddenly as his spun himself pass Anne.

Anne looked over her book at him, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes followed his movements. "Why exactly —"

"No, just listen!" Using the wall as a boost, Nick swerved back over to her. "I mean, of course, men — sometimes woman — get facial hair. Mustaches just itch, though! And, it's not like having a great furry _caterpillar_ chilling out on your lip makes you attractive. There's really no use for mustaches. I don't get why people keep them."

Anne eyed him warily. "I guess you do kinda have a point…"

He studied her for a moment. "Then, why don't you shave off yours?"

Anne's eyes narrowed dangerously and she opened her mouth to retort —

"Oh, look at the time! I must be going! See ya!" Nick stuck out a foot, pressed it against Anne's desk, and pushed off from it to spin away from her; Anne yelped as the desk was shoved into her and she toppled backwards to the ground, chair and all.

"NICK!" Anne yelled, struggling to sit up. The back of her chair was digging into her back uncomfortably and one of the legs had broken off. Her torso was blaring with pain from the impact of her fall, and she didn't doubt that she would have nasty bruises formed later on. "Really, can you _stop_ with that stupid chair!?"

Nick grinned over at her as he started to spin around Ms. April's desk. "Nah. This thing is fun." He looked contemplative for a moment. "I should really get one of these babies for our dorm, huh, Keith?"

Keith, who was sitting at Kate's desk and absentmindedly shifting through the pile of paper hearts, had his eyes closed and gave a little hum in response. "Yes, Nick. Go ahead and _waste non-existent money_ on a _chair_ that _won't fit in our dorm_ and will probably be _broken_ in a few days time. I'll take you to the _chair store_ later."

Nick scowled and pushed himself over to Keith. "You can do without the sarcasm. And will not just break —"

"You _burnt_ one down before," Anne chimed in with a grumble, "who's to say you won't break one?" She used her desk to lift herself into a standing postion and glared over at him. "And you just broke a chair." Gesturing to the snapped off leg of her chair, Anne winced and rubbed her bruised side. "And a few ribs, as well."

"Hey, you're completely at fault for that one," he sneered over at her, flicking a paper heart at Keith and hitting him on the nose. Nick rolled away from the redhead as he snapped open his eyes and blinked down at the heart. "I mean — c'mon, Annie, you didn't _have_ to fall over."

Anne glared at him. "When someone suddenly rams a desk straight into your body, you do tend to fall over, Nick."

"You're just a lightweight — and a wimp." Rolling his eyes, Nick swerved back to Keith and, with a cough of, "for example," quickly kicked the desk into his slumped figure. Surprised as the table suddenly slammed into his chest and knocked the wind out of him, Keith let out a very unmanly squeal. He fell backwards, tumbling awkwardly over the back of the chair as he flailed, then crashed to the ground in a sprawled jumble of limbs. His head slammed against the concrete floor with a _bang!_ and Anne suppressed a wince just looking at it.

"_DAMMIT_, PERALTA!" Keith bellowed, hands groping at his head. He groaned loudly in pain as Nick stared down at him with raised eyebrows. "That freakin' _hurt_," he hissed, shoving the fallen chair off of him, then sitting up with an effort and rolling his shoulder. A loud pop rang out and Anne grimaced at him.

Nick pouted down at Keith. "Really, man?" he complained. "You weren't supposed to fall over! You completely ruined my argument! Where's your manpower, dude?"

"I'll show you manpower," Keith growled, shooting up and trying to aim a punch at Nick. Nick just laughed loudly and ducked his fist, using the chair to speed away from Keith.

"That all you got, Adkins!?" he taunted, rolling backwards in the chair. "C'mon, you — _WAH_!"

Nick crashed into his own desk and quickly toppled it, himself, and the swivelling chair over. There was a loud splintering noise as the chair fell down half over Nick's eagle-spread figure and a series of groans accompanied it.

"Oh, how I love karma," Anne sighed dreamily, smirking at the sight of Nick sandwiched between his desk and a now broken chair. She sank down to Rhythmi's seat and propped her head up with her hands, watching with bright eyes.

Nick moaned in pain. "Fine, fine, I get it." He shoved the remains of Ms. April's chair off of him and, grimacing, lifted himself up into a sitting position. "I suppose I deserve that."

Lifting the chair back up and sitting back down, Keith smiled pleasantly as Nick grumpily rubbed the area where the side of the desk had been jammed against him. "C'mon, Nick, you weren't supposed to fall over! Where's your manpower, dude?"

"Har dee har _har_," said Nick dryly, standing up almost effortlessly and kicking the broken chair away from him and to the wall. "And done with _that_." He shoved the wooden remains next to a bookshelf. "If Ms. April sees that, we're blaming it on Kate, okay?"

Anne narrowed her eyes. "Now, that's not nice, Nick. That poor girl just arrived here and she shouldn't have to put up with any of your guys' antics."

Lifting his desk back to its normal postion, Nick scoffed. "That's my point. She's new here, so she won't get yelled at… _much_. And if you're worried about Kate being exposed to my antics, then tell that to Keith. He's much worse."

Simultaneously, the three glanced at the remaining hearts on the jostled desk. Keith turned pink. "They didn't mean anything; just wanted to prove I was romantic."

"Then, why did you make them in the first place?"

Keith blinked at Anne and the pink deepened. "… No comment." Clearly embarrassed, he buried his heated face into his hands and shook his head.

Nick laughed. "Someone's got a crush!"

Keith frowned at him as he tilted his still red face up. "I don't have a crush on Kiki!"

"You mean Kate?" Anne raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Kira." Keith waved it off.

"Kate," Anne reminded. "_Kate_, Keith."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll tease Keith about his crush later —"

"I don't have a freakin' crush on Karen!"

"It's _Kate_."

"— but I am wondering… why did you lay on the conceit a little thick around her?"

Shrugging, Keith kept his eyes firmly on the small heart he was starting to unravel. "I needed to make sure Kathy —"

"Kate," Anne interrupted.

"That Kadyn knew I was the best around here," Keith finished with a look at Anne.

"Even if you managed to make _Kate_ think that," Anne said, adding emphasis on the new girl's real name, "no doubt that she'll —"

"— be changing her tune when you wet yourself from fright tonight," Nick completed with a snicker.

Keith sat straighter and looked at him cautiously. "What do you mean, '_tonight_'?"

"The one who sits to the right of the new kid always goes with on the trial," Anne said slowly. "That's you, Keith, so you're going —"

"_What_!?" Keith shot up with a wide eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_. I did not agree to do the trial with Kai!"

"_Kate_," Anne sighed. "And it's tradition, Keith."

"Screw tradition," Keith scoffed, sinking back down to the seat. "C'mon, you've _seen_ Kamryn —"

"_Kate_! It's Kate, you idiot!"

"— and she almost decked me and Kellyn just because he grabbed her wrist! That Kane girl —"

"_KATE_!" Anne bellowed. "_HER NAME IS KATE_!" Exasperated, she rubbed her temples viciously. "Honestly, Keith, can you stop that? I _know_ you're doing this on purpose."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What? I have no idea what you're talking about." He shook his head. "Anyway, Kayla —"

"I'm not bothering anymore," Anne grumbled, rubbing her temples more vigorously. Nick awkwardly patted her comfortingly on the back.

"— is obviously one of those scared easily types. I bet she's going to want me to hold her hand and protect her throughout the whole thing…"

Nick snorted. "Yeah, _right_. Dude, _you're_ going to be the one that's gonna want to hold her hand. _You're_ the one that's going to need protection. 'Cause _you're_ the one that's childishly afraid of the dark."

Scowling, Keith presented Nick with his middle finger; to which he grinned and mimicked it right back.

"Oh, honestly, guys! Stop with the finger!" Sighing, Anne carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay, Keith, we all know that you have a phobia of the dark and it's really nothing to be ashamed of. Nick, don't flaunt that in front of his face; it is not childish and you really have no room to talk because, may I remind you, that you still need to bring around your _blankie_ with you wherever you go."

The boys both glared at her, Nick discreetly trying to push his bag away with his foot. "I am not afraid of the dark!" Keith protested, as Nick said at the same time, "I do not bring around my blankie — uh, a blanket wherever I go!"

"Uh-huh." She crossed her arms. "Keep on telling yourselves that."

"I am _not_ afraid of the dark," Keith repeated with a pout, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Right. You're scared of the _monsters_ hiding out in the dark."

A cool glare was sent at Nick. "No," Keth said hotly, "I am not afraid of anything, Mr. I-Still-Cuddle-With-My-Baby-Blanket, especially something that has to do with the dark." Ignoring the daggers that were now being sent his way at the nickname, he turned to Anne next and pursed his lips. "And I am not going to do the trial with Kaylie, in any case."

Anne sighed, but said nothing about the purposely mistaken name. "You are going with Kate whether you like it or not. _I_ had to take _you_ on the trial before and I _definitely_ didn't want to do it, so you better _not_ argue any more and just go along with it. _Got it_?" She glared warningly at him, daring him to argue.

Keith winced at the look and, reluctantly, he nodded. "If I _must_…"

"Thank you," Anne sighed. "Speaking of the trial, we're using yours, Kellyn's, and the Stone twins' Stylers, right?"

Keith hummed in agreement. "I'm going to warn everyone to hide them in plain sight, though. Kara's obviously going to take forever if not."

"How do you know so many names that start with a _K_?" Anne shook her head. "And give the girl some credit, Keith. She'll probably get through the trial like a breeze."

Keith snorted. "Yeah, right. For _me_, it's easy. For _Kaylyn_, who got _second place_… not so much."

Anne scowled. "It was by barely half a second that you beat her by! Stop acting like you're better than everyone just because you have the highscore! And for your information, I think that for Kate, this trial will be a piece of cake!"

"Not likely." Keith rolled his eyes and flicked a heart off the desk.

"Speaking of cake…" Right on cue, Nick's abdomen let out an almighty rumbling sound. "I'm hungry."

* * *

"GUYS! LET ME DOWN RIGHT — _oof_!"

Kate, sprawled on the floor of the admittably impressive library, rubbed her sore arm as she glared up at Rhythmi and Kellyn.

"When I said 'let me down,' I didn't mean to drop me down on my head!"

Kellyn grinned innocently down at her. "Should've been more specific, then."

Glaring at him, she pushed herself up. "I officially hate you two."

"Aw, we love ya, too, Katie," Kellyn cooed, pinching her cheeks.

Kate slapped his hand away. "Okay, can you just —"

"_Shh_! Can you be quiet!?"

The three blinked, then glanced over to where the complaint came from. There was a table in the very back of the library, surrounded by bookshelves. Four-foot stacks of books adorned the top, hiding the person sitting at it, and feet were swinging under the table.

"Er… who's that?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow, catching a hint of shining blond from around the stacks of books.

Curiously, a light blush was dusted over Rhythmi porcelain features, and Kellyn was smirking over at her. "It's probably Isaac," she whispered with a small smile, casting a soft look toward the hidden person. At Kate's inquisitive look, she added, "You know, the boy who almost hit you with a door?"

"Oh, him," Kate said dryly. "He was rather rude, don't you think? I think I'm gonna pay him a visit." She paused for a moment to assess if she actually wanted to risk meeting another person and possibly getting friendly with him, but decided that this Isaac bloke was too rude for her to actually get close to him.

So, with a cheery smile, she bounded over to the table.

"Oh, _IIIIISSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCC_!" Kate sang loudly and high-pitched, shoving the piles of books aside to reveal a startled blond. Their eyes connected and Isaac immediately narrowed his mossy green, frowning.

"You interrupted my mental long-division earlier." At her snort, Isaac huffed and glared at her. "And you're supposed to be _quiet_ in the library, you know."

Kate let her smile drop. "You were being loud when you told us to be quiet earlier." Kate tilted her head at him. "I find that a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

Isaac scowled. "Who are you anyway?" he sniffed.

Kate suddenly beamed. "Oh!" She stuck out her hand as she leaned over the table toward Isaac. "I'm the girl you almost knocked out with a wooden door! The girl who was rudely blown off without a simple sorry just because you wanted to get to the library! Hi, I'm Katherine Lancer, but you're welcome to call me Kate! Nice to meet you!"

The tips of Isaac's ears were red. "Er… I — I'm sorry," he spluttered, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I just really, really _love_ and enjoy the library and I tend to be a little clipped to the people who disrupt my time in it. But that really isn't an excuse for not rightfully apologizing, and I'm sorry again." He grinned ruefully. "I do always make rather _wonderful_ first impressions on people, don't I?"

Kate laughed. "Yeah. Oh, and it really was fine that you didn't apologize earlier; I just wanted to watch you squirm for a little bit."

"Well, you definitely succeeded." Isaac smiled at her. "Anyway, I'm Isaac Kenton, the school's brainiac and dubbed Mushroom Boy."

"Well, nice to meet you again, 'Shroom Head," said Kate cheerfully, shaking his outstretched hand. "And I'm sorry for disturbing the peace of the library and whatnot."

Isaac waved it off. "It's fine. But in the future, try to refrain from being too loud."

Kate snorted. "The _future_? Oh, I really doubt you'll see me in here often. I don't necessarily like it in here."

Isaac's eye twitched. "You — you don't like the library?" he asked, voice strangled. "You don't like the _LIBRARY_? Wha — how — how can you _not_ like it in here? _What's wrong with you_? The library is _brilliant_; the epitome of peace and quiet, but containing thousands books with years and years worth of intellect and adventure! How can you be so… _evil_ as not to like it?"

Kate blinked. "Whoa. Isaac —"

He slammed his hands against the table and stood up, leaning towards her with a glare. "I can't believe you don't _like_ the _library_! That is practically a _sin_! You don't even _deserve_ to set foot in here, or gaze upon its radiance! Go leave at once before I decide to throttle you for not appreciating the true_ beauty_ of the library!"

"… It just smells weird in here…" Kate argued weakly.

His eye twitched again. "It smells weird?" he repeated incredulously. "It smells _WEIRD_? How — how can you not _like_ the smell? It's one of the best parts of the library; the thick musty scent, aroma of crackling and yellowing parchment, and the practically tangible smell of _knowledge_? Take a deep breath through the nose; do you _not_ see what I mean? I can't believe you even have the _gall_ to come in here and talk to me, especially when you have these views!"

"_I'm sorry_!" Kate squeaked, backing away from him. She stumbled over her own feet and fell to the ground with a thud.

A rumbling chuckle made her look up, meeting Isaac's mirth-filled eyes as he walked over to her with a grin. "Oh, that was so much fun," he snickered, holding out his hand for Kate to take. "I _cannot_ believe you actually fell for it."

Cautiously, Kate grasped his hand and he carefully hoisted her up. "What are you talking about?" she asked warily, eyeing him.

Isaac snorted and released her hand. "I was only joking, really. Even though I am kind of disappointed that you don't enjoy the library and your only excuse was that 'it just smells weird,'"— Isaac raised an eyebrow at her at that, and Kate shrugged sheepishly —"I just wanted to watch you squirm for a little while."

Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "… Payback, then?"

"Nah. Just a little gimmick to amuse me." Isaac grinned widely at her. "_And you completely fell for it ~_!" he sing-songed, waggling a finger at her.

Kate appraised him. "… _Okay_…" she drew out, gently pushing his finger away. "Er, so, is _everyone_ at this school odd?"

"Oh, you'll get used to it." A hand clapped against her shoulder and Kate glanced over at Kellyn's smirking face. "In fact, Isaac is probably the most sane one at this school, so you're just seeing a glimpse at the crazy you're going to face here."

"Lovely." Kate shook her head.

"Actually, the person you want to watch out for is Ponte, Isaac's best friend." Rhythmi came up to her with a blush still upon her cheeks. "That kid over there, see?" She gestured to boy sitting in one of the cushions, who waved cheerfully when Kate turned to look at him. He was rather short and chubby, a clump of turquoise hair atop his bald head and sparkling onyx eyes. "He's the youngest out of all of us — ten-years-old — but he has the most energy and kookiness contained in that tiny body of his."

"I'm only a few inches shorter than you, Orion," Ponte grumbled, before smiling at Kate. "Anyway, I'm Ponte Naveen, dubbed as the conflicted Marshmallow Boy. And," he added at Kate's questioning look when she opened her mouth, "I don't even know why I'm called that. So don't ask."

Kate furrowed her eyebrows. "… Yeah, not going to ask… Anyway, I'm Katherine Lancer, but I prefer Kate."

Ponte grinned at her, before looking back down at the book in his lap.

"Anyway." Rhythmi smiled shyly at Isaac. "H-Hello, Isaac. Sorry for b-b-bothering y-you."

Isaac smiled back at her with reddened cheeks. "Oh, it's fine, Rhyth. You're always welcome to talk to me at anytime." Rhythmi's blush deepened and she fidgeted awkwardly with her curls, but Isaac didn't seem to notice. "So, how are you?"

"I-I'm great!" Rhythmi squeaked.

"Great." Isaac continued to grin widely at her, green eyes softening.

Rolling his eyes, Kellyn, being not-to-subtle, cleared his throat loudly. "_Ahem_!" Issac snapped out of it and looked at him with wide-eyes, while Rhythmi sighed and glared half-heartedly at Kellyn. "So… Isaac, am I going to get a 'hi' from my friend as well, or are you guys just goning to ogle each other?"

"_Wha_ —?!"

"H-Hardly, I mean —"

"I'm n-not —"

"I would _never_ —"

"What's t-t-_that_ s-supposed to m-mean?! Like, you w-would —"

"_I didn't mean it like that_! I just —"

"Guys!" Kellyn clapped his hands together to get their attention.

Isaac coughed awkwardly. "Er, then… Hi, Kel."

Kellyn rolled his eyes and lightly cuffed Isaac in the back of his head. "Really, just kiss the blonde before all of us die from your guys' unresolved sexual tension."

Scowling, Isaac punched him across the shoulder, to which Kellyn responded by grabbing the shorter boy into a playful headlock and giving him a noogie. "C'mon, Kenton!" Kellyn said cheerfully as he rubbed his knuckles roughly over a struggling Isaac's head. "We all know that one day, you two are going to have little blond brainiac babies, so why hold this off! Ask her out, kiss her, make her your girlfriend, then marry, and of course, have wonderful s —"

Moving quickly, Rhythmi clamped a hand over Kellyn's mouth with a fierce glare. "Honestly, Kellyn!" Her face was an interesting red. "We don't even like each other, so don't go talking about us… _consummating_." The red grew darker.

Isaac finally pushed out of Kellyn's grip and ran a hand through his now messy hair. "Yeah! We _honestly_ don't have crushes on each other, especially not _UST_ between us."

Kellyn rolled his eyes. "Right…" he drew out.

Feeling a bit awkward, Kate tugged on her tie. "Er… don't we have to finish the tour?"

Rhythmi perked up. "Oh! I completely forgot!"

Isaac chuckled. "Oh, the Rhythmi's Tour of Excitement and Wonder, huh?" He reached over to pat Kate's shoulder comfortingly. "I wish you luck, Kate."

"_Hey_! Isaac!" Rhythmi made a noise of outrage, but Isaac just winked at her.

"What?" he asked inoccently, moving back around the table. He plopped himself into the single chair and pulled his book toward him, a loopy title of _Almia's Myths and Legends_ standing out in black on the cover. "You were the one who gave Ponte that tour, and he complained about it to me for thirty minutes. And the school is dreadfully big, the trek around it must be killer on your feet, huh, Kate?"

Kate threw her hands up into the air. "_Finally_! Someone actually understands!"

Isaac smiled. "Just force Kellyn and Rhythmi to give you foot rubs later. They owe you at least that for putting you through that torture."

Kate sighed happily and smiled at him gleefully. "I think I just found my new best friend…" She trailed off as her full reality of her statement hit her.

_Alex really wasn't her best friend anymore, was she?_ Kate thought to herself, finally coming to terms with that fact. Her eyes began to build with tears as she realized, _with what she did, Alex probably never even _considered_ me as a best friend…_

"Kate?" Rhythmi asked softly as one tear fell from the corner of Kate's eye, dripping down her nose. "Are you okay?"

Panicked, Kate darted her eyes around the three concerned faces peering at her.

"_None of you could ever replace Alex_!" The statement spilled from her mouth before she even processed it through her mind, and Kate grew even more panicked at the truthfulness of it. Alex had ruined their friendship in one single hour, sure, but Kate knew that no one would be able to come close to what Alex had been like to her.

Because no one could ever replace a sister.

Wide eyed, Kate began to slowly back away from them. "I — I have to go." Sending them one last look, she swivelled around and ran out the door.

Pounding footsteps and panicked yells immediately sounded out behind her and Kate sped up, silently thinking:

_Nor am I going to let anyone try to._

* * *

"Does being irritating come naturally to you, or do you have to try at it?"

Nick glanced over at the exasperated Anne, who was peeking over her book and appraising his current chalk drawing on the board. "It really only comes naturally when I'm around you," he replied cheekily, making her eyes narrow. Nick just grinned brightly at her, then turned back to the board and looked over his drawings.

He had only started sketching on the chalkboard about seven minutes ago, so only three — and a half — drawings were on the board. The first one Nick drew was of Kate staring wide-eyed at a little paper heart in her hand, used to embarrass Keith even more; another of Kincaid in mid-sneeze; then, the last doodle, with him and Anne making ridiculous faces at each other. The last drawing had obviously touched Anne, Nick had realized when she saw it and an immediate smile twitched her lips up.

That drawing was Nick's personal favorite; it represented a bi-polar friendship that Nick treasured greatly. Despite the arguments and insults and rather ill feelings, out of everyone in Ranger School, Anne was no doubt the closest to him. To most, they seemed like they despised each other, but Nick really did love her. She was a really important being in his life, and was honestly like a sibling to him.

Not that Nick would ever admit that to her.

So, Nick had quickly started his next drawing, making the smile snap right off Anne's face when she made out a sketch of herself, screaming, as she darted away from a mob of pokémon trying to attack her.

"Classy," Anne muttered as Nick drew in a Tailow tangling in her hair and her arms flailing to try and swat it off.

Nick grinned and fixed her mouth into a a wider shriek. "Isn't it?" Taking a few minutes, he finished the rest of the pokémon, adding a Munchlax gnawing on one of her legs, then added a few additional details onto Anne. "So?" He moved aside and gestured to the now finished drawing. "Like it?"

Anne raised an eyebrow at him. "You just drew me being practically molested by a dozen of rabid pokémon and you're asking me if I like it?"

Nick grinned. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Turning back around, he found an empty area on the chalkboard and moved over. He thought for a moment, before moving his hand with the chalk to form a circle.

"It was a rather well-drawn drawing, though," Nick heard Anne mutter lowly and grudgingly.

He smirked to himself, but decided to not say anything.

Sneaking a glance at Keith, who was dully flicking paper hearts across the room, Nick studied his facial features, then turned back to the board to sketch it out. First, widened and panicked eyes, a clenched jaw, then a long nose crinkling and nostrils flared. Thin lips apart in a yell, one side twisting up into a weird grimace; hair spiking up and hands frantically swatting at it. Broad shoulders rigid and chest rised up in a shallow breath.

"What are you drawing now?" Anne's voice called out as Nick first began to sketch out the first flame licking at Keith's head.

"Keith with his head on fire," he called back, casually. Nick glanced out of the corner of his eye at Keith, who was now sitting up straight and running his hand through his red spikes.

"You're _mocking_ me, aren't you?" At Nick's innocent smile, Keith pouted and studied his bangs in front of his face. "Don't hate the red."

Nick snorted and went back to his drawing. "It's okay, Keith, the _blue pools_ of Kate's eyes that you could just _drown in for all eternity_ will put out the fire for you."

He didn't have to look to know that Keith was scowling. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Hey, you gave me a rightful teasing opportunity." Nick finished the last curl of the fire straight above Keith's head, then quickly added shading. "And — _done_!"

Keith looked around him at the drawing and frowned. "Sometimes I wish you weren't a good artist so I can tease you."

Nick shook his head and set down the chalk, choosing to quit drawing for now. "If I wasn't such a good artist, who would you have gotten to perfectly forge Jane Abbott's handwriting for an anonymous love letter to Kincaid?"

Keith chuckled. "Oh, I loved that prank. It was _hilarious_ when Kincaid read the note and immediately knew it was Abbott… He yelled at her in front of everyone for a full thirty minutes… Ah, good times…"

Anne frowned as Nick slipped into his seat. "That was really mean, though. Jane was teased for a whole month and I found her crying in the hallway one day because some particuarly horrible comments about the letter."

Keith looked abashed for a moment, before he put on a careless expression and shrugged. "'S'not my fault she can't take it. It was really just a harmless joke."

Anne narrowed her eyes at him. "May I remind you that because of that '_harmless joke_', Jane tracked you down during lunch and decked you?"

Nick let out a barking laugh. "Oh, I remember that moment _fondly_. Abbott knocked you clean off the bench and had you out like a light for an hour." He whistled. "For such a wimpy looking girl, she sure packs a punch."

Keith scowled. "Now I was teased a lot for _that_, but you don't see me going off to sob."

Anne's glare sharpened. "She has a rightful reason to cry. That was a mean thing you did, Keith, and it caused her so much embarrassment."

Nick snorted from behind her. "Like _you_ never were mean to anyone, Annie."

Anne whipped around to face him. "I assure you that I never —"

"Larry McCornish," Keith offered.

Her eyes widened and she looked resolutely down at her lap. "Look — he only visited for a few hours to talk about Mechanics. I didn't do _much_ to him in the short time that I saw him." She paused. "And it wasn't _that_ mean!"

"You kneed him in the privates," Nick said solemnly, wincing. "I was in pain from just witnessing it."

Anne scoffed, but an embarrassed flush covered her cheeks. "He was asking for it," she argued meekly. "He started spouting some nonsense about how Operators were useless in front of the whole class."

Remembering that, Nick scowled. He was often teased at for 'not choosing to become something manly and more useful', but he honestly enjoyed and appreciated the job he was pursuing to become. So, Nick could really see what Anne was coming from, but he still didn't fancy the thought of being kneed there — Larry must've been in utter pain.

Keith hummed and flicked another heart off his desk. "Before he told you that, you had told him: 'I think Mechanics should jam their wrench up —'"

"Do _not_ repeat that!" Anne yelled frantically, drowning out the rest of Keith's sentence.

Keith shot her an amused look, before starting in a louder tone, "And, she also said, 'They should just f —'"

"_Keith_!" Nick was the one to interrupt Keith, scrunching his nose up. "Urg, that one comment gave me nightmares for a _week_. I still cannot believe you said that in front of Ms. April, no less."

Anne sniffed. "It really wasn't _that_ bad."

"A week, Annie. A flippin' _week_!"

Anne frowned at him. "Well, I only said that because he had shoved me out of my seat when he went pass my desk."

"You attempted to trip him," Nick said.

"He yanked on my braid!"

"You gave him the middle finger when he walked into the room," Keith rebutted.

Anne scowled. "Okay, fine, I was a little mean. But I didn't make him start crying!"

"Boys never show tears in front of anyone," Nick pointed out. "It's, like, man-law."

"… Whatever that means." Anne shook her head. "Anyway, as that may be, it wasn't as bad as what you and Keith did. I had a sort of right to do it since Larry's my cousin."

Keith rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, the front two legs tipping off the floor by and inch. He placed his feet on top of the desk. "I really don't get why most relatives hate each other."

"It's not hate," Nick said, "it's really more like a mutual understanding that they would rather stab themselves in the eyeball with a pair of scissors than hang out with each other."

Anne snorted out a laugh. "Definitely how I feel."

Nick grinned back at her. "But, in all seriousness…" His smile faded. "I never think its actually _hate_ that drives the arguments and fights between siblings — or relatives. Sharing the same blood makes you closer to each other, therefore making it easier to hurt one another. Like, say, for example, you become envious of your sibling — she always outshines you in everything and gets praise from your parents. Being jealous can cause ill feelings and a bit of dislike, and — since your closeness allows you to know a lot about them, including a lot of embarrassing and personal stuff, you're able to use that to humiliate them in front of friends or whoever. That causes her to be either hurt or angry — both maybe — which ultimately can be misread as hatred. Your sibling then feels vengeful and she does the same thing to you, or something else, to retaliate; you feel the same as she had when you did the same thing. Now, bitter with one another, you begin to fight more often and constantly — 'the line between love and hate isn't thin, it's pain,' someone, I forget who, used to quote. That's true; emotional pain caused my someone who you love, someone who shares the same blood as you, is often mistaken as loathing and hatred. So, then fighting between you two never stops — you never understand that you're just hurt and you love each other — and eventually, talking and interaction stops all together and you drift apart." Realizing he had probably said too much, Nick stopped talking and swallowed hard — unbidden and unwelcome thoughts about his twenty-one-year-old sister flooded his mind. Mood immediately become somber, Nick quickly plastered a grin onto his face when he noticed Anne's and Keith's worried looks. "And you say I'm not smart," he said, sticking his tongue out at Anne.

Though still visibly concerned, Anne smiled back. "Fine, you're a real psychologist, Nick," she shot back teasingly. Her eyes were probing him, though, and Nick winced at her determined look.

"_My sister_!" he blurted, then buried his face into his hands. _Why the hell did I say that?_ he asked himself. _Well… I already got it out, minus well keep talking…_ "Okay… look. My sister and I didn't really get along and —"

"_PLEASE_! STOP!"

Nick let out a sigh of relief at the interruption, before his eyes widened as he glanced over at the door where the yell had come from. As more shouts rang out, simultaneously, the three looked at each other.

"What do you think —"

"That's Isaac, isn't it? Why —"

"Wait — is it _Kallie_ they're calling?"

"… Again, it's Kate, but why —"

"You think Rhythmi and Isaac's UST freaked her out?"

"Be serious! Look, she might've —"

"Why don't we just open the door and see what's happening?" Keith suggested.

Nick and Anne paused and glanced over at each other. "Right…"

A moment passed, before all three, in unison, shot up and darted to the door.

* * *

"KATE! WAIT UP! C'MON —"

"PLEASE, JUST STOP! WE JUST —"

"DON'T LEAVE! IT'S —"

Ignoring the multitude of mingled yells behind her, Kate pushed out of the massive doors of Ranger School. The cool breeze hit her wet face and she took in a deep breath of the fresh air.

A Taillow fluttered pass her and she smiled softly at it, before looking around. There was several more pokémon milling about the short grass, but Kate focused her attention onto the bronze building to her left, the Training Room as she remembered it was called. Deciding to pay a visit to Kaplan and his partner, Ms. Claire, while she was outside and maybe learn about those Poké Assists, Kate began to move toward the building — before an aggravated comment that floated from behind the doors caught her attention.

"Wait!" _Isaac's voice. _"We can't leave the school until the bell rings!"

"I could care less about the rules right now, Isaac!" Rhythmi's usually singsonged voice was severe. "Kate's out there and she is _depressed_ about something! I don't know her all too well, but I am not going to let her cry about it all alone! So, _move_!"

"The bell has to ring!"

Kellyn's rough tone came next. "She's my freakin' cousin and if you think I'm just going to stand here and let that little secret of hers make her miserable, you're wrong. Move the _hell_ out of my way, Isaac, so I can help her!"

"The bell," Isaac's voice repeated, his voice this time sounding slightly shaky. "It's the rules."

"So, now the rules are more important than someone's feelings?" Kate could almost imagine Rhythmi's glare.

There was a pause. "Look, yes, I want to help Kate out with whatever she's dealing with, too, but…" Isaac's voice trailed off for a moment, before renewing. "She obviously doesn't want our company right now. Kate wants to be alone and I don't want you to get in trouble because of a failed comfort attempt."

"Oh, please, lay on the sappiness at another time, Isaac!" Kellyn's voice groaned. "That is not a good enough excuse! Still, Kate _needs_ someone with her, whether she likes it or not."

"Kellyn, _wait_. Isaac's right; let's let her calm down on her own, then we'll go after her when the bell rings. Okay?"

Another pause. "… Fine, but _right_ when the bell rings."

Kate tuned out the rest of the conversation as her heart swelled. _They really do care, huh?_ Kate clenched her fists and tried to dismiss that thought. _No. I will not make friends,_ she thought firmly. _I will not make friends, I will not make friends, I will not make friends…_

Continuing to mentally repeat that like a mantra, Kate trodded over to the Training Room.

"Ah, you have found the secret hideout to Team School," Kaplan cackled as Kate pushed open the doors and stepped in. "Now, we can begin your training… Let us if you're strong enough to work among the ranks of my army —"

Ms. Claire smacked him on the arm and Kaplan dutifully stopped talking, pouting at her. She ignored him and smiled warmly at Kate, brown eyes warm. Just like Kaplan, her brown curls were poking out from under her green cap. "I am _so_ sorry about him," she said. "I would just ignore the pesky bugger."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Ms. Claire rolled her eyes over at him. "Stuff it for now, Kaplan." She looked back over at Kate and raised an eyebrow at her. "So, has the bell rang already? We could barely hear it in here…"

Kate was struck, suddenly realizing that it was against the rules to be outside and she just willing visited two teachers. "Uh… no, it hasn't rung yet," Kate said awkwardly, shuffling her feet. "I just sorta ran out."

Kaplan raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Er…" Her bottom lip began to quiver, and Kate caught it with her top row of teeth. She released after a moment of chewing nervously. "I don't really want to talk about it," Kate said at last, after briefly considering actually telling them. "I'll go back to the school, though, if it's against the rules to be here…"

"Oh, please, rules are meant to be broken!" Kaplan said cheerfully, grinning crookedly. "Break as much as you want, just don't get caught by anyone with a stick jammed straight up their ass —"

"_Kaplan_!" Ms. Claire sent him a sharp, warning look, then turned to smile at Kate. "What he means is that it _is_ against the rules that you're outside before the bell, but, since me and Kaplan are more forgiving and loose than some other teachers, we can let it go."

Kate let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Ms. Claire, Mr. Kaplan."

"Actually, what I meant is that Kincaid could really do with a surgery to get that stick dislodged." Kaplan winked at her. "And, again, just call me Kaplan, and it's really no big deal; I would do anything to help a criminal on the run."

Ms. Claire elbowed him in the side. "Really, _do_ ignore him," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "So, while you're here, Kate, why don't we teach you about Target Clears and all that stuff?"

"But that's boring!" Kaplan complained.

She snorted. "You're the one who applied to be a teacher, Kaplan, three years ago; you should be used to it."

Kate grinned as they began to talk about Target Clears and Poké Assists, Kaplan constantly cracking stupid jokes and Ms. Claire smacking him upside the head everytime. After she turned around to begin explaining the Ranger concepts again, Kaplan would stick his tongue childishly at her back, then smirk over at Kate.

_Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get friendly with a few people…_

* * *

"What the _hell_ happened?"

The incredulously asked question startled the three at the exit and they snapped their heads over to where it came from. Nick, Anne, and Keith were standing in the classroom doorway with, respectfully, raised eyebrows, thoughtful frowns, or an agape mouth; Keith had been the one that had spoken.

Rhythmi sighed and sent one more look at Isaac, who was now pulling away from his stance in front of the door. "I don't even know," she said, as the other three came over to them. "I — I just don't know." Roughly, she rubbed her temples. "One moment, all of us were in the library, joking and whatnot —"

"— and Isaac and Rhythmi were ogling each other again," Kellyn added in to relieve the somber mood.

"_WE DO NOT HAVE SEXUAL TENSION_!" Rhythmi and Isaac bellowed at once, faces turning red.

Kellyn snickered. "Ooh, speak louder, guys. I don't think the people fifty miles away heard you yet."

Isaac glared at him. "Why are you so hooked on that ridiculous idea that me and Rhythmi like each other?"

"Why are you unable to stop drooling when around her?" Kellyn asked, grinning. "Many _good_ questions."

Isaac scowled. "I do not —"

"Hey! Guys," Keith sighed, "as much as I enjoy teasing Rhythmi and Isaac, I really want to know what happened with Kandy."

"… _Candy_?" Kellyn questioned, staring at Keith. "Are you hungry or something?"

"Kate, he means," Anne groaned, elbowing Keith in the side. "He's been doing that since you guys left. But, he's right, we want to know what happened."

Kellyn's mood became solemn again and he glanced over at the exit. "We honestly don't know… Isaac had made a joke about something… Kate had said something back —"

"'I think I just found my new best friend,'" Rhythmi offered, a crease forming in her brow as she frowned.

Kellyn nodded. "Yeah. And then, after that, tears began to build in her eyes and, when Rhyth had asked her what was wrong, Kate immediately flipped out. She had screamed, 'None of you could ever replace Alex!' then ran off — and who the _holy fuck_ is Alex anyway?" he added with a panicked tone.

Anne pursed her lips and looked contemplatively at Kellyn. "She had said, 'new best friend', then, 'no one could replace.' So, obviously, this Alex person is her best friend."

"_Was_," Keith corrected, the serious and ashamed expression on his face looking odd to Rhythmi. "It's definitely _past_ tense." He glanced up at Kellyn. "Do you remember any of her friends?"

Kellyn frowned. "I never met much of her friends, but, even so, I've only seen them a few times and have already forgotten their names. But I'm pretty sure there wasn't an Alex…"

Nick scratched his head. "Well, anyway, maybe this Alex chick —"

"Alex is a boy's name, too," Isaac reminded.

Rhythmi glanced sideways at him. "That's true… If it's a boy, then maybe they were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Keith suddenly adopted a sour look. "I doubt it," he grumbled. "And why would her having a boyfriend be important to her actions _today_? This is really not the time for gossip, Orion."

Rhythmi scowled. "And this is really not the time to have petty jealousy, so I would shut up, Keith." Ignoring his glare, she continued, "Anyway, it's obvious that Kate doesn't want to make friends, right?"

"What makes you say that?" Nick asked.

"Well…" Rhythmi began to tick off her fingers. "Whimpering when Ms. April said that she would have time to make friends later, becoming moody when I had told her that her and Kincaid would become great friends, then running away when she told Isaac that he was her best friend." She wiggled her three fingers at Nick.

"I see your point," Kellyn said slowly, "though, it certainly doesnt make any sense why she doesn't want to."

Anne tilted her head with a knowing look. "And that's what we'll have to find out, then." She glanced over at Rhythmi. "But where does her having a boyfriend fit in with that theory?"

Rhythmi shrugged. "It's merely a suggestion, but… Say that this Alex guy was one of her best friends, then they began to date. Kate was madly in love and all that. They've been together for a while —"

"Is there a point to this?" Keith interrupted.

"— and Kate," Rhythmi said, narrowing her eyes at Keith, "suddenly finds this Alex into a compromising position with another girl — her other best friend. Two people that she had trusted whole-heartedly betrayed her, and she can't find herself to make friends again for fear of the same thing happening again."

Keith blinked at her. "So, you're basucally saying that you think she's a wimp?"

"_What_? No! How'd you —"

"Really, Rhythmi, look — whatever happened to her that was so traumatic happened when Kellyn wasn't in Almia; so about a five year time frame. She's — what? Twelve, thirteen? So, then, if your guess is actually right, it probably happened recently — because she probably wouldn't be allowed to date at such a young age." Keith rolled his eyes. "Now, here's my point; it might have happened recently, sure, so that means that this Alex and her were only dating for a little while — though, I honestly don't think she dated with her complete awkwardness with the origami hearts. Anyway, a little while won't cause so much massive heartbreak that she would completely shun off the idea of friendship. It would no doubt hurt badly, but, if anything, she would want friends to help her get through it. And, sure I just met the girl, but she seems pretty tough and — again, if your theory is correct — she would probably be able to pull through."

Considering his statement, Rhythmi sighed. "Fine, I guess you're right, Keith. And, anyway, Alex could be a girl…"

"Well, you girls always tell each other secrets and junk, so maybe Alex told everyone Kate's biggest secret?" Nick suggested.

Keith frowned. "Again, she could get over it."

Sighing, Kellyn ran his hands through his hair. "This has to be something big, or something that happened very very recently." He set his jaw. "Whatever the hell it is, we are going to find out what it is."

"Do you think we should even be trying to figure this out?"

Rhythmi swiveled her eyes to Isaac and frowned at him. "Of course we should," she said firmly. "Why shouldn't we?"

Isaac just stared at her with a curious expression. "Haven't you ever had a secret? A secret that you never want anyone to know?"

_You mean like being completely in love with you?_ Rhythmi scowled inwardly at the mental statement and felt her cheeks warm, but looked straight at Isaac. "Y-Yes, but I don't see wh-w-what that h-has to do with —"

"It has everything to do with this!" Isaac snapped, before softening. "Sorry, Rhyth. I just — okay, it's no secret that Kate's hiding something. And it's pretty obvious that she doesn't want anyone to know. So, shouldn't we just respect her wishes and let her be? She should tell us when she feels ready and gets over whatever is keeping her down, not because we pried it out of her."

Rhythmi saw his point, but it wasn't enough to mollify her. She opened her mouth to resort, but Keith beat her to it, stating her own thoughts out loud.

"While you do make a good point, Isaac," Keith said, the twinkle usually in his brown eyes gone, "and I do agree that Kate would be more pleased with that decision, that doesn't change the fact that this secret of hers is destroying her. You've seen her; she's practically at war with herself, struggling not to become friendly with us but having a difficult time in doing so. Every little thing can set her off, either anger or sadness or fright, and sometimes, she seems almost hollow! Kate's obviously _so_ miserable, Isaac, and do you really want her to feel that way the whole probably long length of time until she _decides she wants to tell us_?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT GIRL, BUT I'M DECIDING TO TRY AND HELP HER! BUT HOW THE HELL AM I — ARE _WE_ — SUPPOSED TO DO THAT _WHEN WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HER DAMN SECRET IS_?!"

Keith's voice had been steadily rising throughout his whole rant, until he was practically roaring into Isaac's surprised face. His fists were clenched at his sides and his face was slightly red, and Isaac stared at him. "I guess you're right…"

"Ha! I knew you knew Kate's name, Keith!"

Anne's hasty comment made Keith's tense shoulders relax and his anger-contorted face soften back into an easy smile. "You caught me," he said mockingly, smirking over at Anne.

_Ring! Ring!_

Rhythmi perked up at the bell and glanced at Kellyn as some kids began to fill the hallways. He nodded back and began to head toward the door. "Any of you want to join us?" she asked, looking around the rest of them.

"Shoot." Isaac frowned as two smaller kids, looking about eleven-years-old, began heading his way. "Uh… I forgot I have to tutor a couple of kids. Sorry, but I —"

"Isaac!" The two kids had reached him; the girl was smiling brightly at him while the boy was scowling.

Isaac smiled weakly at them. "Hey, guys. You both need help in History, right?"

"Shouldn't you know that already?" the boy said dryly, making the girl gasp at him. "And we better get a move on, because I'm not missing lunch to hang out with two nerds to learn about dead people."

"You mean dead, like your personality?" Nick questioned the boy mock-solemnly, making him flush slightly.

Isaac chuckled and began to walk over to the library, the two kids in tow. "I'm sorry, Rhyth!" he called over his shoulder. "Good luck, and don't push her too hard about the secret!" He disappeared around the corner.

Rhythmi sighed and looked over at the remaining three. "You guys?"

"Detention with Kincaid," Anne and Nick said at the same time. They glanced at each other in surprise, then turned back to Rhythmi. "Sorry, though," they said again, before frowning and looking at each other. "Stop copying me!"

"Okay… the crazy bunch aside…" Keith shrugged at Rhythmi. "It's lunchtime and I'm a growing boy. I need food."

Feeling herself bristle, Rhythmi sent him a harsh glare. "_Food_. Right. Forget a girl's feelings, sure." With a huff, she whipped around and stomped out the door, pulling Kellyn along with her.

The golden sunlight and the cool breeze they were hit with, mollified her anger at Keith, but not by much. _How could Keith just —?!_ Rhythmi took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to push murderous thoughts about him out of her kind.

"So, where d'you think she is?" she asked, looking around the area. Her gaze landed on the Training Room and she smiled. "Probably in there, huh?"

Kellyn grinned and nodded. "No doubt."

Slinging a casual arm around her shoulders, Kellyn began to lead the way across the field and over to the small building. When they reached the doors to the Training Room, both of them lurched forward to the door, before pausing and glancing at each other.

"You can go first," they both said at the same time, gesturing to the door. Their eyebrows both knit and they frowned. "No, you can."

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Kellyn stepped forward and grabbed the door handle, opening it up and beginning to step inside — only to have a surprised Kate stumble into him, obviously have just tried to exit.

"Kate!" Kellyn yelped, steadying her.

Kate's eyes widened as she looked over them, before ducking her head and slowly pulling out of Kellyn's grip. "Sorry," she mumbled, trying to move around him.

Kellyn grabbed her wrist again. "No. Kate, stop trying to run away."

"I'm sorry, _Mother_, but even you don't completely control me." Scowling, Kate tried again to move around him, but Rhyhmi blocked her way, completely unfazed from her harsh comment.

"Look, Kate, we just want to help," Rhythmi said gently. "We care and don't want to see you so miserable. Can't you just let us in?"

Resolutely, Kate folded her arms and looked away.

* * *

Keith stared at the thick door that just slammed closed, then at the cross teens standing behind him. "… That wasn't exactly the smartest choice, was it?"

Nick narrowed his eyes at him. "Not really." He shook his head. "_Lunch_? Really?"

"And here I thought you cared about —"

"I do care!" Keith insisted, cringing. "After that rant, would you actually doubt?"

Anne raised her eyebrows.

"Okay! Fine, I get it, no need to make me feel more guilty." He scratched his head. "I — I just _couldn't_ go to help. This is about _feelings_ and something really serious and I'm no good at that. I'm just this ridiculous joker whose head is a tad too big. What am going to do to make Kate feel better, without eventually screwing it up? I would probably make her slap me or cry and become even more wary to make friends." Keith paused for a moment. "Plus, Kate's already pissed at me for that stunt I pulled with the 'mysterious' heart thingy. She probably _will_ slap me when she sees my face again."

Nick rolled his eyes. "That argument stinks, dude." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Do you think _Rhythmi_ is good with feelings with her complete obliviousness with Isaac? Do you think _Kellyn_ of all people knows how to comfort girls? _You_ are probably the most understanding person between all of us, man, and I really think you could help Kate better than them."

"You make me blush," Keith said dryly, looking down at the floor. "Whatever, I still don't think Kate would like to see me right now, anyway, and I am actually hungry."

Anne pressed her lips into a firm line. "… Fine, suit yourself. C'mon, Nick, we need to get to detention."

"Couldn't we just skive off?" whined Nick.

"And get another detention? I don't think so." Rolling her eyes but smiling almost fondly, Anne grasped his wrist and began to lead the complaining teen toward Kincaid's classroom. "C'mon, just blow spitballs into his hair again when he's not looking. That should keep you entertained."

"Ooh, that's a good idea…" Nick laughed happily and slung an arm over her shoulders. "Well, someone's being particularly bad today."

Anne chuckled. "It's _Kincaid's_ detention, may I remind you?"

The door shut behind them as they entered and Keith was left alone in the hallway, thoughts racing through his head. He did feel ashamed about his decision to not go to try and comfort Kate rather to go eat lunch, but there was really nothing to do now. Besides, Kate was probably still pissed from his promise to find out her hidden secret, so his presence wouldn't really help at all…

"_AAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE_! HELP ME!"

Keith jolted at the sudden screech and whipped toward the door. It was obviously a female's voice and he dashed toward the exit, praying to Arceus that it wasn't Kate — then wondering why he cared so much about her.

Keith pushed the doors open and froze at the sight; almost a dozen of rather irritated Bidoof were racing around the entire field, a frazzled woman, Janice, sweatdropping as she talked rapidly to Kate, Kellyn, and Rhythmi. He saw Kate nod briefly at Janice, before glancing around the Bidoof and pulling out her Styler.

A small grin rose to Keith's face; _well, this is a good as time as any to assess the newbie's talents, eh?_ he thought, taking his own Styler out from his holster. Kate's shout reached his ears as he nudged the doors closed behind him.

"Capt —"

"Ah, I could almost _feel_ the potential for a great competition here!" Keith interrupted cheerfully, twirling his Styler in his hand.

Keith watched as Kate immediately tensed and whipped toward the door, a small frown opon her lips. Though feeling rather put out that she actually was still irritated at him, Keith kept his smirk firmly over his face and began to stride over to her purposely.

"Hey, new kid, I dunno your name, but I have a proposition!" He got close enough to Kate and noticed the tear tracks staining her face, wincing inwardly but continuing, "So, look at all of the commotion around here! Bidoof running everywhere, needing to be captured and put back into their pen, but — oh, who's to do that? And that's where we come in." Grinning, Keith stopped right in front of her. "Obviously, we're the only ones here able to do it — besides Kellyn, though — so, why don't we make this into a little friendly challenge? Whoever captures the most Bidoof wins?" Moving his Styler to his weak hand, he stuck out his right hand and Kate glanced at it hesitantly. "In or out, newbie?"

Before Kate could answer, a haughty voice rang out: "Now, shouldn't you be in the _cafeteria_?"

Cringing, Keith's eyes darted to a furious Rhythmi. He gave her a sheepish and careful smile. "Changed my mind?" he offered.

She scowled, but said no more on that subject. "So, does everything have to be a game to you, Adkins? Or could you actually just _help_ for once?"

Keith scoffed. "Help? What fun is it if I just _help_?"

Her scowl became more pronounced, if any, at that statement.

Deciding to just ignore her before he became even more burdened with guilt, Keith turned back to the curious Kate with a renewed grin. "So, are you in or out?" Giving a mock-understanding look, he lightly patted her shoulder. "Of course, unless you're s_cared_ I'll beat you, then you don't have to…"

Just like he expected, Kate immediately rose to the bait. "_Scared_? The only person that should be scared right now is _you_, considering you just challenged a girl who could easily crush you like a bug."

Keith laughed. "Ooh, now that sounded like you were accepting." He held out his hand again. "Shake on it? Winner just gets bragging rights."

"I would have expected him to ask for a kiss," Kellyn said thoughtfully, making Keith turn his head to glare at him.

He opened his mouth to retort, but a small and soft hand slipped into his and gripped it lightly. Feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, Keith looked back at Kate, who was staring down at their clasped hands as she shook it firmly. "Deal, then?" he asked, voice strangled as their hands stayed locked.

Kate sent him a curious look and shook his hand again, before releasing. "Deal."

Trying to wrap his mind around the disappointment at the loss of contact, Keith quickly gave his head a rough shake and moved his Styler back to his right hand. "Okay, on my count." He moved over to stand side-by-side with her, and sent her a wink. "One, two…" His grip on his Styler tightened and he prepared to run. "Three!"

Immediately, the pair shot off in different direction, Keith already shooting out his disc toward a couple of Bidoof together. Almost feeling like it was a second nature, he easily circled the disc around them rapidly, having his feeling of friendship come across in a matter of seconds. The disc shot back into his Styler and the captured Bidoof lined up behind him, while Keith risked a glance over at Kate to see her progress.

_She's actually pretty good_, he thought, watching her precise but moderately paced movements. Her disc was barely visible in a blur of glowing blue as it circled around a trio of Bidoof, and her arm was moving swiftly to control it. A Bidoof tried to ram at the glowing Capture line, but Kate quickly made her disc lift before starting all over again in paced loops around the pokémon.

Realizing that he was wasting time, Keith huffed and snapped his eyes away from her as she finally finished her capture. Seeing the closest pair of Bidoof standing near Kate, he darted over to the pokémon and sent out his disc at them. He let out a happy laugh as he made blind loops around the pokémon; his gaze was fully on Kate's amusing gape and her Styler pointing toward the pair he was capturing right now.

"Might want to move faster than that, slowpoke!" Keith called, turning back to the Bidoof right as he finished capturing them.

He turned back to smirk at Kate; _ha, a twenty-one seconded capture with two pokémon — and I wasn't even watching what I was doing! Take that!_ But Kate was already sprinting toward a single Bidoof and shooting out her Capture disc.

Pouting at the missed chance of bragging, Keith ran a hand through his already sweat-matted hair and looked around for more Bidoof. When he didn't see any more, he frowned and glanced over at Janice. "How many Bidoof are there?!" he called.

She frowned back, "Nine!"

"What?" he muttered to himself, glancing around the area. Kate had just completed her Capture and was searching the area, too; she now was tied wth Keith with four Bidoof. "Where's the other one?"

_"Bidoof!"_

Keith froze at the cry and zeroed in on the furry head poking out from behind the Training Room. Kate had heard it too and a grin rose to her face; she was closest to it, being in front of the building.

"Dammit!" Not wanting to lose, Keith took off toward the Bidoof before Kate could even take one step. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw he quickly move as well toward the now frightened pokémon, her face set wth determination. His jaw clenching — _I can't lose to her!_ — Keith quickened his pace until his arms and legs were throbbing from the exertion.

A mental cheer rang out in his head as he passed a shocked Kate. "Take that, newbie!" he crowed over his shoulder, watching her eyes narrow and her feet move faster. Laughing outrightly, he turned back around toward the Bidoof and aimed his Styler. He rested his thumb over the button, ready to release…

A yelp and loud thud behind him made him start, the thumb on the button slipping and pressing it firmly down. Though wondering what had happened with Kate, his disc was already out and waiting for command, and the thought of winning reenergized him to quickly capture the last Bidoof. It only took a few loops before a blue light emitted around the pokémon, signifying its capture — and, more importantly, the end of the challenge and Keith's win.

"Woo-_HOO_!" Keith cheered, fist-pumping the air. "Another win for the count! Yes!"

Before Keith could start his happy dance, a whimper of pain sounded out and he froze. Swallowing hard, he looked over his shoulder at the fallen Kate and cringed at the sight of dark blood on her left knee. "Oh, shit," he cursed, quickly turning around and sprinting over to her. He skidded down to his knees by Kate and, seeing that her shaking hand was trying to reach for her left ankle and not wanting to look at her bloody knee just yet, he gently helped her pry off her boot.

Keith tossed it to the side after taking it off with slight difficulty, and then pulled down her yellow sock to see her obviously injured ankle. It was bruised and starting to swell just slightly, but it didn't seem to be sprained or broken — she probably just slammed it against that rock next to her. Still, it looked downright painful, and there was the rather nasty looking add-on of the big scrape along her left leg. Keith winced at her as she took in shaky breaths. "Oh, Arceus, I — I'm so sorry, Kate. I wasn't —"

Kate laughed weakly as the arm used to support her weight began to wobble. "Ha! I _knew_ you actually knew my name."

Moving behind her, Keith let Kate's weight rest against his side. "Is that really your top priority right now?" he asked with a small chuckle, still inspecting the damage on her leg. He wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed her side gently, hoping to try and distract her from the excruciating pain she was probably in.

It worked; she let out a strangled giggle and squirmed, obviously ticklish there. He grinned down at her and released her side, letting her calm down to answer his question. Still slghtly giggly, Kate shrugged and tipped her head back to look up at him. "Well, I'm obviously not going to die because of a hurt ankle and a scrape, so why not?" All humor draining away from her, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, if you want me to focus on that, were you that one that tripped me?"

Keith's eyes widened. "_What_? _No_! I didn't trip you! I wasn't even next to you when you fell!"

Kate smiled. "Well, then, why did you apologize when you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for?"

A small grin rose to Keith's face. "I just feel sorta responsible, I guess." As she grinned back, Keith brushed some sweaty hair away from her face. "That always happens when someone I care about gets hurt." He let his hand linger as she grinned brightly up at him.

When she didn't flinch away after that statement, Keith felt a bit surprised. _Did she just forget about my promise to find out her secret? Did she just forget about her obvious vow to not get friendly with anyone? Why isn't she trying to push me away? _

Keith honestly couldn't keep up with her. One moment, she's reserved and trying to push everyone away. The next, she's seemingly forgotten all her worries and teeters on the verge of friendship, before something reminds her that she shouldn't be doing that. Then, after a moment of panic, she closes back up and the whole cycle repeats again.

It must've been tiring for Kate to do that. Her bi-polar behavior would always confuse Keith, and he had to remind himself that she was currently warring with herself mentally; one side wants her to '_STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM FRIENDSHIP, YOU DAMNED IDIOT!_', while the other side, the weaker one, is trying to tell her to '_give it a shot; they seem rather nice, don't you think?_'

Kate had much inner turmoil, and Keith suddenly was reminded of his comment earlier: '_Help? What fun is it if I just _help_?_' He thought of how true that statement was in regards to Kate; _I'm not just going to try to help her, I'm going to fix her…_

"K-Keith?" Kate asked cautiously, tilting her head.

Keith gulped and smiled weakly at her, tucking her bangs behind her ears as he told himself to not bring up anything relating to that. If it made her show her true self instead of hiding behind a mask, then… "I'm fine," he muttered, smile completely fading as he looked at her still bleeding knee. "But you're obviously not…"

Kate grimaced and flexed her left leg testily. "Yeah… It's n-not… not that b-bad, though."

"Tell that to the puddle of blood," he said grimly, tightening his arm around her.

"Kate!" Rhythmi was suddenly kneeled down next to the injured brunette, wincing at her wounds. "Oh, Mew…" She whipped her head up to send Keith a harsh glare. "Why did you do this to her?!"

"What?!" Keith yelled, feeling offended that Rhythmi would think he would willingly hurt a girl. "I didn't do this to her!"

Rhythmi snorted. "A likely story."

"No." Kate said, voice wavering slightly with pain. "He… He didn't do t-this to me…" She used a quaking hand to gesture toward a large rock next to her. "… That tripped me… 'M fine…"

Rhythmi raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Obviously, you're not."

Sighing, Kate just slumped against Keith's side and wrapped her fingers around the hand at her waist. "'M f-fine," she insisted.

After a few seconds, Kellyn crashed down next to her and sucked in a breath at the blood coating her knee. He grimaced and looked at Keith with narrowed eyes. "Sheesh, what did —"

"If you e-even… even re-remotely blame K-Keith…" Kate shook her head. "'Asn't his f-fault. And I'm f-fine." Kate released his hand and, before Keith could even react, she pointedly pressed her palms flat against the ground and attempted to push herself up.

"Kate!" Keith pillowed Kate's fall with his arms and pulled her back to his side as she whimpered. "You can't do that!"

"Well, I-I r-realize that now!" she snapped, before softening. "Sorry," she mumbled, biting hard on her bottom lip and leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Oh, dear." Janice came bustling forward next, eyes widening at the injuries. "Move aside now, you two!" she ordered, moving pass Kellyn and Rhythmi to kneel at Kate's side.

As usual, Janice had a first aid kit strapped onto her belt. She unhooked it and set it on the ground next to Kate, quickly opening it up and pulling out a large cloth. Pulling Kate's leg onto her lap, she gently used the cloth to apply pressure to the jagged scrape. Half a minute passed and Janice lifted the bloodied cloth back up, sighing in relief at the sight of no more blood flow.

Setting the dirty cloth off to the side, Janice got out another one and trickled a bit of water on it. She lightly dabbed away the blood mainly around Kate's wound, and Keith swallowed at the worse-than-he-imagined-it-would-have-been _hole_ that was revealed as most of blood was cleared away. Janice _tsk_'d nervously and tossed that cloth off to side as well, then pulling out a bottle of sterile saline.

Sure that whatever that was would hurt, Keith lightly squeezed Kate's side again to distract her. Again, Kate let out a shaky giggle and squirmed, which made Janice frown disapprovingly.

"Hold still, sweetie, and stop distracting her, Keith."

Janice shook her head and uncapped the bottle, holding it over Kate's scrape and putting drops along the length of it; to Keith's surprise, Kate kept a straight face through out the whole thing, so either she was completely stoic or the saline thing was painless.

"There you go." Janice frowned down at the scrape as she tucked the bottle back into her kit. "Now, I think that may need stitches, Kate. Either way, though, that'll scar."

"Great, another one," Kate muttered under her breath, making Keith raise his eyebrows.

Janice sighed and brought out a bandage, wrapping it snugly around her knee. "I'll need to redress the bandage often, until it heals enough, okay?" She fastened it together. "Now, that's better." Directing her attention to Kate's ankle, she winced. "Well, now this isn't so bad. It's definitely not broken, nor is it a sprain. It's just bruised, but it will limit movement for a while…"

Keith frowned as he saw Kate's still pale face. "Er… Janice? Do you mind if Kate drinks that water?" He nodded toward the bottle she used to clean away Kate's blood. "She's just looking a bit peaky…"

"Oh! Right." Janice grabbed the water bottle and handed it to Kate. "I'm sorry, Kate, I tend to be scatter-brained at times."

"No," Kate said, after she had chugged down a decent amount of water. "No need to be sorry; I feel much better now, thanks to you. Thank you, Ms. Janice."

"Oh, please don't use Miss, Kate." Janice smiled warmly. "It really just reminds me that I'm old." Laughing, she stood back up and dusted herself off. "Well, I have got to put these Bidoof back in their pen, but visit the infirmary after lunch is over — I'll be sure to get you a pass out of part of your fifth period."

Kate smiled again. "Thanks."

Janice nodded and gave a sharp whistle, making all of the Bidoof line up behind her. Sighing, she leant down to pat the biggest one's head. "I'm so sorry I stepped on your tail, boy. You'll all get extra treats tonight." With one last smile at Kate, Janice turned around and marched over to the steps, the Bidoof trailing behind her.

"So…" Keith drawled once Janice and the pokémon disappeared out of sight. "What do we do with Kate now?"

Kellyn cringed as his eyes fell on the blood-stained grass by them. "Well… er, Janice said that walking was limited, so we could carry her over to the school." He peered at his watch. "We have only a few more minutes until lunch ends."

Pouting, Rhythmi looked wistfully toward the direction of Ascension Square. "I really wanted to show Kate _at least_ the Square…"

"Well, we still could," Keith said. "We have some time left and a little detour wouldn't hurt."

Rhythmi's eyes lit up. "_Yay_!" she squealed. "Oh, you are just going to _love_ the Square, Kate! It is definitely not a place you'd want to miss!" She grinned toothily. "Now, Keith, go on and carry her, so we can go!"

Keith blinked and his cheeks flooded with warmth. "Er… did you _hear_ me volunteer to carry her? I thought Kellyn was going to."

Kellyn snorted. "I am _not_ going to be carrying my cousin. And Rhythmi's a girl, so that rules her out, too." He shrugged. "You're the only choice."

His face grew even hotter. "… Fine," he grumbled, carefully setting himself into a crouching position. Stiffly, he hooked an arm under Kate'd knees and rested the other at her back, then lifted her up bridal-style.

Kate let out a squeak when her ankle his Keith side during the jerky action, and buried her face in the crook of his neck to distract her from the sudden burst of pain. Blinking, Keith slowly turned a darker shade of red, heating his neck up as well, and swallowed hard. "Erm… Kate?"

"What?" Kate pulled her head back to send him a questioning look and Keith's breath hitched at the proximity of their faces. "Are you okay?"

His Adam's Apple bobbed violently in his throat. "Er — you s-see… I just — n-nothing!" he spluttered nervously, quickly darting his eyes away from her curious expression to Rhythmi and Kellyn. They were exchanging amused and knowing looks with each other, which only made Keith's face flame up more. "Can we go now!" he squeaked.

Rhythmi giggled and nodded. "Let's go then." Waving for them to follow, she skipped across the field toward the staircase to the right of the school. "Follow me, guys!"

Keith grumbled to himself and shifted Kate in his arms as he began to trudge toward the Square. His face was no doubt still burning in his embarrassment, and he really cursed himself for bothering to come out here in the first place.

"Ascension Square is really my favorite place in this entire school," Rhythmi said as she stepped down the stone steps, gripping the railing. "You'll enjoy it, Kate."

Kate sighed and dropped her head to Keith's shoulder. "Yeah, I hope this is —" Her foot crashed against Keith's side again and she let out a yelp. "— _WORTH_ it!" she squeaked, grimacing from the pain. "Can you be a little bit careful, Flame-Head?"

Keith scowled at the nickname and stuck his tongue out at her. "You can't tell me what to do," he said haughtily. "Just be glad I'm even bothering to lug a heavy and irritating prat l —"

Rolling her eyes, Kate shifted in his hold and promptly jammed her heel of her uninjured leg hard into the side of his upper leg.

"AH, SHIT!" Letting out a loud string of cuss words, Keith's legs buckled from the pain and he hastily took his arm off of Kate to grip the railing. Though, he managed to stay upright and not tumble down the stairs, Kate immediately squealed and latched her arms tightly around her neck to not fall. Keith choked on her hold around his neck and his face grew red from lack of air — _yeah, lack of air, of course not how she was holding on to him desperately, not at all…_

Keith put his arm back to support her and her grip loosened around him. He glared down at her as Kellyn passed with a shake of the head and a, "Really, guys… You two are idiots."

"Hey, I was carrying you, Lancer!" Keith's eyes narrowed. "And I was walking down the freakin' stairs! I fall, I'm taking you down with me!"

In retaliation, Kate stuck her tongue out at him.

Rhythmi rolled her eyes at them as Keith stepped down the last step. "Anyway, Kate, here's Ascension Square!"

Keith smirked as Kate began to gaze around, an awe-struck expression falling over her face; though, really, he didn't have any room to make fun of her. After weeks of seeing the Square, Keith still never got used to the sheer _beauty_ of it.

Ascension Square was magnificent. The grass around the area was a bright green, clumps of small, vibrant flowers hidden behind the tall strands. A couple of Pokémon, Budew mostly, wandered around the Square, mindlessly. To the right, there was a wooden dock, leading out to a vast sea of blues and greens, the water calm and shining under the sun's caress. There was a fifteen-foot tall statue in the center of the Ranger Symbol, carved from a cool, gray stone. It looked smooth to the touch and rested on a thick, four-foot platform, the platform had two steps carved into it, leading to the statue. At a certain angle, the sun shone brightly, its rays peeking from behind the curves of the statue and creating a golden halo around it.

Shaking his head clear, Keith moved over to the statue and, after hesitating for a moment, gently set Kate down onto the platform. He immediately regretted the loss of her contact, but it lessened as Kate turned to him with an enthusiastic smile. "I'm guessing you think it's worth it?" Keith asked, sitting down next to her. He jabbed her side. "Huh?"

Kate swatted his hand away, but nodded. "It's… beautiful here."

Rhythmi grinned. "I knew you would like it! Anyway, this statue"— she gestured to the statue with a flourish of her hand —"is the Pledge Stone. Legend states that if you make a pledge with your friends here, it'll surely come true!" She clasped her hands together. "I've never tried it, but I'm sure that the legend is true."

Kellyn snorted. "Really? You believe in that?"

"C'mon, Rhythmi," Keith sighed, "that legend is a load of bull."

Rhythmi pouted. "Just because boys are entirely incapable of having a single sensitive bone in their body, doesn't mean that girls aren't." She shook her head. "Anyway, that's it. Rhythmi's of Excitement and Wonder is over! … For now at least." Rhyth laughed and turned back to Kate. "Anyway, I sure hope we could be friends, Kate."

Keith immediately tensed and gave Rhythmi the worse glare he could muster. _She knew somewhat about what Kate's going through and she says that when we're finally making a little progress on Kate?_ Rhythmi seemed to realize what she had said as well and her eyes widened in panic.

Wincing, Keith turned to Kate to see her inevitable freak-out, but, shockingly, she was smiling over at Rhythmi and was looking like she was about to accept.

_Well… if Kate's actually going to let this happen…_ "Hey!" Keith yelled before Kate could answer. "Don't be friends with her, be friends with _meeee_!"

Quickly catching on, Rhythmi gaped at him. "Excuse me? Why would Kate want to fraternize with you instead of becoming friends with me?"

"Because you say too many confusing words, like, _fraternize_."

"I really _am_ surrounded by idiots." Kellyn shook his head. "Guys, in case you never realized, it's possible to be friends with more than one person."

Rhythmi giggled nervously. "Oh. Right." She looked over at Kate. "So… whaddya say, Kate? Friends — with the three of us?"

Three pairs eyes locked onto Kate, unlying hope shining in each.

Kate grinned. "Why, of cour — _dammit_." She hung her head. "I — I can't."

The grin slid clean off Keith's face and he frowned deeply at her. "You c_an't_? Can't or _won't_?"

Kate sighed. "Keith, I just _can't_."

"Give me one good reason why you 'can't'." Keith stood up.

Kate swallowed. "Look, I can't do that either and —"

Maybe it was the fact that Kate obviously _can_, yet she wasn't willing to. Maybe it was because the same careless excuse was used every single time. Maybe it was that all three of them cared about Kate, yet she was blatantly pushing them away. Maybe it was that this unknown secret of here was destroying her and Keith didn't even know what her secret was. Maybe it was because Kate had rejected their offer so easily.

Or — maybe it was because Keith cared about Kate more than he would like to admit.

All Keith knew is that he was pissed.

"Okay, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Keith interrupted, arms folding across his chest.

Kate pursed her lips. "What? I don't —"

"Please, Lancer, you may think you have everyone fooled, but you really don't." Keith began to pace around the area as Kate slowly lost color in her face. "Yeah, of course we all know about that little secret of yours; it's not like you were discreet about it. So that Alex person betrayed you or something — so what? He hurt you and betrayed your trust; do you have to play the 'oh, woe is me, may angels play violins on the wasteland that is my heart' card? We realize that you're still _despaired_ about whatever Alex did, so I'm going to give you some friendly advice: Get the hell over it. It's not like it's a big deal; what — did this Alex tell people your most embarrassing secret or spread nasty rumors about you in school? Ooh, you life completely is over." Keith snorted. "C'mon. Why don't you push aside you weird issues and just accept our offer."

"Keith!" Rhythmi hissed, while Kellyn glared deeply at him.

"_What_?"

Kate slowly stood up and, as she stumbled a bit from her injured leg, Keith's irate diminished. Despite her otherwise cute face and the awkward way her leg was uplifted, her appearance practically gave off waves of fury, with her stormy navy eyes, flashing dangerously and narrowed into slits, her lips twisted into a nasty scowl, and her nose crinkling in distain. "You _dare_ tell me that what happened to me doesn't make all my actions justified?" Kate asked in dangerously calm voice, an underlying note of warning in her tone. "Why don't you go get your heart practically _ripped_ out of your chest, then tell me what you think then? Try and handle insult after insult, each hurtful comments after another shot at you by someone you care about, knowing that they were being completely sincere. Go see what it feels like when you have someone who always used to be there for you, through thick and thin to provide comfort or a laugh, suddenly is the one who's going out of their way to purposely hurt you." Kate's eyes brimmed with tears, but she kept up her angry stance. "Tell me _now_ if my actions are justified."

Keith swallowed hard. "Kate… _Still_ why are you so —"

"YOU STILL DON'T THINK MY DECISION IS RIGHT?!" Kate yelled, the dam cracking and tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. "YOU STILL THINK I'M JUST MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF NOTHING; JUST SOME PITY CASE?! I HAD TO WATCH, KEITH, AS MY FRIEND'S LIFE WAS COMPLETELY DESTROYED JUST WITH ONE SINGLE ACTION FROM ALEX, A GIRL HE TRUSTED! SHE WILLINGLY HURT ME AND BEN, TWO PEOPLE SHE'S BEEN WITH SINCE THE START, WHO _LOVED_ HER, AND SHE HAD ABSOLUTELY NO COMPASSION OR REGRETS OR HESITATION AT ALL! I WITNESSED A COMPLETE PERSONALITY CHANGE WITH ALEX WHEN SHE SHOWED HER TRUE SELF, AND I HAD TO COME WITH TERMS THAT I NEVER EVEN _KNEW_ THE GIRL I'VE BEEN WITH SINCE WE WERE KIDS!" Kate viciously dragged her hands over her blotchy cheeks to wipe away the tears. "YOU WILL _NEVER_ GET WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH, SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO UNDERSTAND! YOU GO AND SEE WHAT IT FEELS LIKE WHEN YOUR BEST FRIEND OF MANY YEARS, SOMEONE YOU CONSIDERED AS A _SISTER_, PLAIN OUT TELLS YOU THAT SHE NEVER EVEN CONSIDERED YOU AS A FRIEND — NEVER EVEN HAD ONE CARING THOUGHT ABOUT YOU — NEVER EVEN _LOVED_ YOU LIKE YOU HAD HER!"

Kate continued to rub her hand roughly over her wet cheeks, a sob choking her. Feeling completely filled with an overwhelming sense of guilt and regret, Keith reached out a hand to her, only to let it fall back at his side. "Kate…"

"YOU DON'T THINK I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND?! YOU DON'T THINK I WANT TO HAVE THE ABILITY TO ACTUALLY _TRUST_ AGAIN?!" Kate gestured wildly to herself. "IT'S ALMOST _IMPOSSIBLE_ FOR ME TO TRUST AGAIN — MUCH LESS BE HAPPY! I WANT TO BE YOUR GUYS' FRIENDS, BUT I AM NOT RISKING IT! NOT WHAT I HAD WENT THROUGH BEFORE!" Kate faltered at last and stared back at Rhythmi, Kellyn, and Keith's shocked expressions. Her hand flew to her mouth and she stumbled back. "I — I can't believe I just — I have to go."

Taking one last look at them, Kate whipped over to the stairs, taking two steps at a time in her haste to get away. The sight of her almost falling over at the top of the staircase because of her ankle made Keith snap out of it.

"KATE!" Keith yelled, rushing to the steps. Two pairs of hands grabbed his arms and effectively restrained him before he could follow, and he watched in despair as Kate disappeared from his sight. "What was that for?" Keith growled, whipping his head back and forth to Rhythmi and Kellyn.

"Let her be for now," Rhythmi gritted out, looking like she was restraining herself as well. "And you are the last person she would want to see right now, in any case."

Keith scowled, "But —"

"'But,' nothing!" Kellyn glared back at him. "Do you have any idea what sympathy means? Because you're going to need a whole lot of it before you even go _near_ Kate."

"I know that I wasn't exactly —"

"You made her cry," Rhythmi said frankly.

Keith let out a sigh and hung his head. "I know that I just screwed up and you're welcome to burden me with even more guilt later." He nodded toward the stairs. "But, right now, we know that Kate's secret is even worse than we thought. And we need to find out what it is before it's too late — as cliché as that sounds."

* * *

**Yeah, the ending's abrupt. I was just trying to cram in this chapter before I have to work on my sicence fair project and homework, so sorry if it seems rushed to you…**

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait and I promise to try and get in the next chapter by next weekend. I wouldn't exactly trust my word on that, though, since I might not have much time.**

**That's right. School's a total bitch.**

**Review please!**


	3. Hiding and Nighttime

**Disclaimer: Nope. Ain't nothin' I own.**

* * *

"In the nicest way possible, _fuck off_, _Adkins_."

Keith sighed and quickened his pace to catch up to the scowling Kate. The brunette had gotten very irritated and had taken to avoiding everyone because somehow what had happened down at the Square had reached the ears of everyone at school. Some people were casting her saddened looks or offering words of sympathy. Most kept on pestering her about what had happened in her past that made her act like this. Others were mocking the way she had started crying and ran off, or throwing her hurtful or teasing comments.

And that was all just in a single hour — most of it spent in a classroom, in witness of a teacher that didn't even bother to reprimand the people doing this.

_Hell, I would be like this if I was in her place,_ Keith thought, but cast it aside as he reached Kate and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "Honestly, Kate, I just want to make you feel better."

Kate just adjusted the books in her hand and flashed him a glare when he spun her around to face him. "Oh, really?" she hissed, voice dripping with venom. "Want to make me feel better? Jump off a cliff."

She spun back around and shoved through the kids in the crowded hallway, swiftly walking to her sixth period class.

Groaning, Keith ran up to catch up to her. "Kate! C'mon, I want to help you with whatever your problem is! Are you PMSing or something? Just push aside the fact that you're acting completely insane and get it in your mind that I want to help you!"

"You have a _lovely_ way of showing, huh?"

Keith mentally face-palmed and grabbed her shoulder. Completely disregarding her complaints and death threats, he dragged her over to the nearest broom closet and shoved her in.

He stepped inside and slammed the door closed, returning Kate's glare as he suddenly became increasingly annoyed and angry at how she was so bluntly and purposely being so clipped toward him when he — almost everyone, really — was so obviously concerned. "What the _hell_ is your problem?" Keith grit out, hands pressing her against the wall.

Kate struggled against his grip on her, before giving up and snorting. "Okay, _my_ problem? _You're_ the one who dragged me into a small closet for absolutely no reason!"

Keith narrowed his eyes and shoved her harder into the wall, making her whimper slightly. He realized that he was hurting her and immediately released his grip. He jerked his hand through his hair angrily, mad at himself for letting his anger get the better of him. "Sorry…" he mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I shouldn't have forced you into anything… or let my anger talk for me and hurt you. You could just… just go."

Staring up at Keith with an unreadable expression, Kate chewed on her lip absentmindedly and slid down to the floor. "I'm giving you five minutes to talk," she said simply, setting down her school textbooks next to her.

Keith heard a muffled ring of the bell and gaped at the unmoving Kate. "You're — you're not going to leave?"

"Four minutes and forty-seven seconds, Adkins," Kate said, glancing down at her watch.

Keith gaped for a few more seconds before he shook off his head and sat down in front of her. "Look, Kate… Really, I have_ no idea_ what happened to you in the past, but I know that you don't want to trust anyone again because you're afraid of getting hurt again. Dunno, someone betrayed your trust somehow and you don't want to risk the pain again. _That_ much, I know. But… you can't just live the rest of your life like this, Kate."

Kate's head was ducked and he heard a small sniffle. Keith panicked; he didn't want her to start sobbing again!

"Keith…" Kate tilted her head up, sending him a strained and watery smile. "I know that I can't do this. But I just can't trust again… not what had happened."

Keith sighed and gently brushed away a lone tear trickling down her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He let his hand rest on her cheek for a moment before dropping it. "I get it. Don't worry, I won't pester you too much now, but I _will_ find out what happened, don't you forget that." He stood up and held out a hand for her to take, but Kate just stated blankly at it, not moving. Drawing it back, he quirked a weak smile. "And… I'm really sorry for what I had said earlier down at Ascension Square. I should have been more sympathic and realize what a big deal this probably is."

Kate bit her bottom lip. "… Sorry for being all bitchy to you earlier in the hall."

Keith chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Already forgiven, Katie." He offered her his hand again and Kate willingly grasped it this time, letting Keith pull her up. "C'mon, we're late to class." He beamed down at their still clasped hands and gave her fingers a small squeeze.

Kate smiled up at him, a bit warily. "And _whose_ fault was that?"

Keith pushed the door open and stepped out of the closet. "I offered you the choice of leaving earlier, so…"

Using her hip to nudge him in the side, Kate grinned and giggled lightly, but Keith couldn't help but notice that she still had a guarded look in her eyes.

Keith gripped her small hand tighter in his large one, silently willing for her to just let the past go and trust again.

_Come on, Kate… Just trust me, will you?_

* * *

To say that Kellyn was surprised when Keith and Kate both crashed through the door of Mrs. Dewy's classroom, seven minutes late to sixth period, was really an understatement.

He choked on thin air and accidentally toppled out of his chair from whipping around too fast from the sound of the door slamming open and the sound of…

_Holy-Mew-how-the-hell-did-Keith-manage-to-freaking-do-this-what-the-hell…_

Kate was laughing.

_Laughing_.

How does someone go from practically growling at Keith and sobbing, to skiving off part of the period with him, laughing uproariously at something he said, and holding his hand?

_Honestly… Bipolar much?_

But, as Kellyn plucked himself off the ground and sat back down, he had to admit that he was glad to see Kate acting completely normal. Kate's normal cheek towards the teacher when Mrs. Dewy demanded why exactly they were late; the eye roll toward Keith but the light and flirty nudge of their hips after Keith had said that they had taken a detour to a broom closet for a quick make-out session; the casual smile and wink she always used to send at Kellyn when she moved to sit in the desk next to him… all normal Kate behavior.

"So, are you okay now?" he whispered to Kate out of the side of his mouth when Mrs. Dewy was facing the board. "All better?"

Taking a sideways glance at her, Kellyn noticed she had froze for a moment. Kate managed a weak, hesitating smile at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Don't worry about it."

Maybe it was how she had hesitated, or how her eyes refused to meet his, or how she was chewing on her lip — something she always did when she was nervous…

But Kellyn didn't believe Kate for one second.

* * *

"Just act normal," Rhythmi said to herself quietly, before stepping into the dorm.

Kate was already crashed out on the bottom bunk next to the only window in the room. She had earbuds jammed in her ears and her foot was tapping aimlessly against the headboard to the beat of the music she was listening to. When Kate saw her, she grinned and sat up, pulling an earbud out. "Hey, Rhyth. This bed is mine, right?"

Rhythmi resisted the urge to gape at the fact that she was so nonchalant, like she completely forgot about what had happened down at the Square. "Erm… yeah. You do like the bottom bed, right? I could switch with you if you want the top."

Kate laughed and shook her head. "Nah. I always have this irrational fear that I'll roll off the bed when I'm asleep. I'm fine on the bottom, thank you."

Rhythmi finally noticed with a start that Kate's actions seemed almost stiff and her smile seemed hitched on.

_Kate was trying way too hard to keep up this façade of her being fine._

Rhythmi smiled weakly at her and walked over to her dresser.

* * *

_Dear Mary,_

_'How's school?' That's the first thing you ask me? No, 'hi, how are you doing?' or 'how was the trip over there?' or 'enjoying Almia?'_

_Really, 'how's school?' I've been here for only ten hours, in case you didn't realize._

_Anyway, if you must know, it's been… interesting here, to say the least. My classmates and teachers (well, except for this teacher named Kincaid; the stupid jerk and his stupid hair) are all really cool. My favorite teacher is this guy, Kaplan — he put on this strange act when I made it into Ranger School and I was confused as hell, in all honesty, but laughed it off in the end. My homeroom teacher is Ms. April and she seems nice enough, but I've been warned that she has a nasty temper. Might not want to set her off. There's two ladies that are really sweet, Claire and Janice. Claire works along Kaplan and manages to control the guy, surprisingly. Janice is sort of like the motherly figure to all of the school, but she could be a bit of a klutz, as proven when she started a small Bidoof stampede (in which a redhead who will be mentioned later challenged me to a Capture Challenge with the nine Bidoof. He won, but only because I tripped over a rock). And Kincaid was a total nightmare, but it's so hilarious when he gets mad. I talked back to him and he practically exploded, but I managed to escape from detention because I was pulled out of the classroom by a certain brunet you might find familiar._

_Which brings me to the other teens. Well, where to start. There's the brunet I had mentioned, Kellyn Perez — remember him? Our cousin who left Almia a few years back? Yeah, he wants to become a Ranger, can you believe that coincidence? There's also two kids that I don't know as well, but they seem cool. Nick and Anne, I think, and they seem to bicker a lot with each other — but it's obvious that they're really good friends. Then, there's a girl named Rhythmi and a guy named Isaac. Rhythmi is really nice, but can be bossy and Isaac is the school's brainiac and spends most of his time in the library. They are obviously both in love with each other, but are too oblivious to see that. And, lastly, there's my favorite of the bunch — Keith Adkins. He's a bit of a flirt and has an ego way too inflated, but he's hilarious and an all-around great guy to hang with. There's really just something about him that makes me want to smile… And he's the one who had challenged me to that Capture Challenge, as before mentioned._

_I want desperately to be friends with them, but I really don't want to risk it. The pain still hurts from what Alex did and I don't know if I could get over that. Even Kellyn — I don't know if I could trust them. _

_Should I risk it? Even what Alex had done? You know what had happened; what would you do?_

_Anyway… on that happy note… Mom and Dad are thinking about moving to Almia? That's great! You guys have to move here! It's great in this region and it'll be so cool to have you guys near me at all times. Well, that would sort of a fail if I get stationed to back to Fiore or Oblivia…_

_Hey, your friends, Lorcan and Kyra really are over here, huh? Forgot completely about them. If you decide not to move over, I promise to tell them that you said hi. If you do move, well, don't kiss little Lorrie too much in front of Mom and Dad, no matter how hilarious their reactions would be. (Yeah, I know about your little crush on your red-eyed, messy-haired friend. Subtlety is not something your good at. Just be lucky that Lorcan is so oblivious.)_

_Send me another letter, will you? I honestly miss all you guys, no matter how hyper and annoying you are. Tell Mom and Dad that I send them my love — they aren't still blubbering about me leaving, right? And give our little sis, Dom, a giant kiss; say it's from me. _

_Signing off,_

_Kate (your favorite sister — I won't tell Dominique, I promise)_

Kate grinned as she read over her letter one last time. Snatching an envelope from her nightstand, she stuffed it in and sealed it, making a mental note to give it to Janice so she could send it to her sister, Amaryllis, tomorrow.

Placing it back on her nightstand, she clicked her lamp off and layed back down on her bed, curling up and closing her eyes, completely knackered from the seemingly long and winded and irritating day.

Really, Kate wasn't stupid. Of course she noticed all those concerned glances almost everyone gave her today. She knew that they seemed like they cared, but… do they really? How does she know that all the other teens she met weren't just going to betray her trust somehow and hurt her to no end, like what Alex had done?

Kate didn't want that pain again. Here at Ranger School, she honestly did want to be friends with everyone — it was just so unbearably _easy_ to just trust them… But every little thing had managed to remind her of her ex-best friend and what she had done, and Kate drew back into her little shell, coming right back out after a moment when she immediately forgot once again, then the cycle repeating. Kate managed to crack at Ascension Square, almost completely revealing what happened, then breaking down in tears and running away. Kate didn't want confusion, nor curiosity to be following her; she didn't want anyone to know. So, she hitched on a faux mask of cheeriness, trying to act natural — but she knew that everyone saw straight through it. Luckily, a select few of her classmates had chosen to put off the obvious situation and went back to the normal routine they had.

This whole thing was maddening and painful, truthfully.

Letting out a sigh, Kate then stifled a yawn and turned over, drifting off into sleep…

"Pst, Kate."

Kate grunted in response, annoyed that her rest was interrupted.

"Kate." Someone poked her in the side.

Kate swatted the hand blindly, then grabbed a pillow, stuffing it over her head. "Go away," she groaned.

"Kate!"

_Maybe if I stay still and ignore her, she'll go away._

"Kate, Kate, _Kate_!" A hand reached out and shook her. "Get up!"

_La, la, la. Can't hear you!_

"Kate! Get. _Up_!"

_Ignore it._

"C'mon, Kate, wake up! Kate!"

Kate fought the urge to poke out an eye. "Leave me alone."

"KATE!"

Kate opened a single eye and peered from under the pillow. Rhythmi's honey eyes stared back at her, annoyance shining in them.

_Ooh. Better not cross her._

"What do you want?" sighed Kate, pulling off the pillow and sitting up. She stretched her arms and legs, then glanced over the other girls around her bed as well — her other dorm mates beside Rhythmi: Anne, another brunette who's name Kate forgot, and fraternal twins. "I was trying to get some sleep."

Rhythmi rolled her eyes. "No time for that."

Kate crossed her arms. "No? After being dragged around the school, having a Capturing competition with Keith, and getting a sprain and a scraped knee, not to mention my jet lag, I don't deserve sleep?"

Anne grinned. "That serves as an excellent point, Rhyth."

Rhythmi flashed a look at her. "Who's side are you on? You know what we have to do, right? We're already late and Keith's going to throw a hissy fit."

Kate swung her legs over the side of the bed, completely awake now. "Okay, I'm interested. What's going on?"

The brunette — Summer Quinn, Kate now remembered — spoke up. "Have you heard about a tradition we have at Ranger School?"

Kate searched her thoughts. "Oh! When I was taught at the Ranger Base, Lunick told me about this Test of Courage that their Base Leader, Spenser, had created. That's honestly all I know about it, though."

Rhythmi smiled. "Yeah, the Test of Courage. We'll tell you later about the requirements. You in?"

"Oh, definately." Kate stood up and headed to the door, but one of the twins stopped her.

"You need your Styler," she sniffed. "And you're going to wear that? You should change into something more proper, don't you think?"

Kate looked down at her pajamas. It was just a ratty, gray T-shirt reaching mid-thigh and a size-too-big, red plaid pj-bottoms. Her hair was also down and was probably a rat's nest. "What?" asked Kate, lifting her eyebrows. "Not like I'm going to be meeting _Arceus_ or something. It's just you girls and the boys."

The twin wrinkled her nose in disgust at Kate and turned away. "Honestly, why do people think she's prettier than _me_?" she muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Kate to catch it.

Kate, not-to-discreetly, stuck her tongue out childishly at the twin's back as she grabbed her Styler from her dresser.

* * *

"Well, _finally_!" Keith grunted, raising his head from the table as the six girls emerged from the girls' dorms. The other boys from Kincaid's and April's class were already occupying all the tables, except Isaac was strangely nowhere to be found. Keith glared at Rhythmi. "Couldn't you have been faster, Rhyth?"

The blonde crossed her arms with a huff. "It's not my fault that Kate is so hard to get out of bed."

Keith's annoyed expression completely disappeared when he looked at Kate. He stood up and put an arm casually on her shoulder. "Ah, you're hard to get out of bed, huh?" Keith led her to the the table. "Next time, _I'll_ give you an initiative to get up." He shot her a wink. "You look really cute in your pj's, by the way. And your hair looks better down, no matter how rouge it is." He reached out and tugged a lock, grinning.

Kate shoved his hand away, but flushed just in the slightest. "Lay off, Adkins."

Kellyn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Keith, flirt with my cousin later. We have a trial to start."

Keith made a face at him, but crossed his arms and leaned against the table next to Kate, keeping his mouth shut as Kellyn began to explain the requirements of the Test of Courage.

* * *

"Don't worry, Kate, I'll let you hold my hand if you're scared," Keith said, pressing up against her side as they, Kate still with a small limp, tromped down the steps, the staircase too narrow for them to move apart.

Kate snorted. "This is some excuse just so you could hold my hand, isn't it?"

Keith wiggled his eyebrows. "If you want it to."

Rolling her eyes but unable to keep down the small smile lifting her lips, she nudged him with her hip. "You're an incorrigable flirt, you know that?"

Keith grinnned. "And proud."

Her eyes raised to the ceiling briefly as they reached the second floor. The two crept down the hallway, careful to be extra quiet and stay within the shadows since Janice's nurse's office was wide open and spilling a warm glow out into the hall, her humming loud to their ears. Some classrooms were lit as well, the teachers bustling in them, but were closed so Kate and Keith made their way easily past them next.

"First floor," Keith muttered, placing his hand at the small of Kate's back and leading her down the hall. "The trial is on the first floor."

Kate nodded then yanked Keith into the shadows as a classroom opened and a lanky man with thinning hair walked out. The man strode completely pass them as he went to the Teachers' Rooms, yawning.

When the door to the teachers' bedrooms closed, Kate and Keith stepped back out and scurried over to the staircase.

"So, you remember what to do, right?" asked Keith, steadying Kate as she almost tripped on the steps. "Find the Stylers hidden in the Staff Room, Library, and the two classrooms then go down to the basement and drop them at the door."

"I got it, Adkins, don't worry." Kate paused for a moment. "Wait — if we leave the Stylers in the basement, how do we get them back?"

"Isaac," Keith replied. "Usually he works in the basement with Kincaid — doing _who-knows-what_ — and he brings them back up when they're done."

"Ah. It's a wonder how Mushroom Boy managed to get on Kincaid's good side; I thought it was namely impossible."

They reached the bottom of the steps and Kate heard Keith gulp as he looked around. During the day, the halls were always lively and bright, unlike this dark and dreary one at night. The black was a great contrast from the warm, bright light from the other two floors. It was uncharacteristically silent and every little sound seemed to be illuminated and resonated. The hall had a dank coldness draped over it and was honestly very spooky.

"_WAH_!"

Keith's sudden yell startled Kate's examination of the hall and she jumped. Keith grabbed her upper arm with one hand and used his other shaky hand to point out into the hallway. "W-what's that?"

Kate ignored how Keith's fingernails were digging into her skin and peered out, squinting her eyes to see through the darkness… There was rustling, a squeak. An outline of a small, furry creature…

Kate snorted and rolled her eyes at Keith, figuring out what the _monster_ was. "Wow, _so_ scary. That Bidoof is such a _frightening monstrosity_, isn't it?"

Releasing Kate, Keith looked closer and blushed when he realized that it really was a Bidoof. "Er, I was just testing to see if you're brave enough."

"How is screaming like a little girl going to see if I'm courageous?"

"Ha ha," he deadpanned, still red in the face. "It —"

"I swear I heard something!" A familiar voice rang out, coming from up the steps.

Keith and Kate glanced at each other with similar scowls. "Kincaid."

The voice became louder. "April, you heard that, too, right?"

The teens both froze at the name of their homeroom teacher, coming to the agreement that they wouldn't want to see April's reaction when she discovered two students — even more scandalizing, two alone students of the _opposite gender_ — out after curfew.

Footsteps sounded out and Keith hastily grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her behind a potted plant. He crouched down and pulled Kate down with him.

After they were safely covered behind the large clay pot and the big leaves, Kincaid and a bleary-eyed April stepped out from the staircase.

Kincaid peered around. "I heard something! I know I did!"

April rubbed at her eyes. "You're probably just sleepy, Kincaid. I think we both could use some rest." She yawned and turned back towards the staircase. "G'night." She stumbled up the steps, yawning again.

Once she was gone, Kincaid glanced around again. He sighed. "I think I'm just getting old," he muttered.

"Ooh, you _just_ noticed? And you call yourself a teacher," Keith mumbled under his breath, getting a muffled snicker from Kate.

Kincaid shook his head and strode to the steps — but to the ones leading down to the off-limits basement.

Keith waited a moment for Kincaid's footsteps to fade before he stepped out, pulling Kate out by their intertwined hands. He was about to let go, but Kate tightened her grip on it.

"I'm taking up up on your offer, but I'm doing more of the comfort," Kate smiled brightly up at him.

Keith rolled his eyes but squeezed her fingers gratefully. "Thanks, Kate. I'll need it."

* * *

Kellyn rolled his eyes. "They are so disgusting. The most revolting couple if I ever saw one."

"They're not a couple yet," Anne said, watching the picture on the computer screen. "This is really cool, Rhyth, but how'd you manage to plant a camera on Keith?"

Rhythmi shrugged. "I just slipped it on his shirt. Nothing special."

Summer chewed on her lip. "This somehow feels wrong, watching them."

Nick snorted. "How so? It's not like they're having secret love affairs in the dark." He shook his head as he watched Keith obviously flirt with Kate. "Though, they might as well have," he scoffed.

Rhythmi grinned. "They'll become a couple, I bet. Anyway, Summer, it isn't really that wrong. They're not shagging or divulging their deepest secrets to each other. I just wanted to see how long it'll take Keith to wet himself from being so afraid of the dark."

Nick and Kellyn snickered.

* * *

"Okay, Ms. April's classroom." Keith glanced around. "… Even in here, it's spooky…"

Kate bit her lip to keep from laughing, but a stifled snigger came out and Keith turned to her with a mock-offended expression.

"Hey, it is!" Keith protested. "Look at all the shadows…"

Shaking her head, Kate raised her hands in faux-defeat. "Fine, fine. Just tell me what I have to do in here."

Keith sent her one last mock-glare and complied. "Okay. Your hint for Ms. April's classroom: _What wasn't here in the afternoon?_"

Kate crossed her arms. "Are you kidding? What kind of trial is this?"

Letting out a breath of laughter, Keith shrugged and glanced around at the several crates scattering all over the room. "Dunno. I have to admit that our generation is pretty stupid. Anyway, one of the Stone twins did this one."

Kate wrinkled her nose, beginning to command the Bidoof she had captured earlier to smash the crate closest to her. "Was it the one with long, wavy black hair and make-up always coating her face?" When the Bidoof broke the crate into wreckage, it scampered off. Another Bidoof crawled out and Kate suppressed a groan.

Keith nodded. "Yeah, Scarlett Stone."

Kate feigned gagging, sending out her Capture Disc. "I _abhor_ her. Before we met the boys up in the lounge, she was going off about"— here, Kate hitched on a cheery, high-pitched voice —"'Oh, you _can't_ wear _that_ outside! Pajamas are not _proper_ to wear when in the company of _boys_! How else do you think you can seduce them when you're not wearing skimpy night dresses like mine? Change immediately! But don't look prettier than I think I am because then I'll start to cry — then my mascara will start to run!'" Kate shook her head, using her newly captured Bidoof to smash the next crate.

Keith burst into laughter. "She said that?"

Kate grinned, patting the Bidoof's head in a gesture of thanks before it ran off. "Not exactly that, but it was readily implied." She peered into the wreckage and sighed in relief. "Aha, here ya go." She plucked the green Styler up. "I have to give Scarlett credit; that was really frustrating…" She trailed off, noting with distaste that it had been bejeweled with blue rhinestones. "Never mind… And I have to share my dorm with her," she moaned under her breath.

Keith chuckled and pulled the Styler from her, stuffing it in his pocket. "Okay, next room. And the Scarlett conversation is over; I'm spooked enough as it is."

Kate let out a bark of laughter, before clamping her hand over her mouth, shoulders still shaking with the suppressed giggles.

* * *

"How dare she!" Scarlett screeched, glaring at the screen. "Kate is going to get it, believe me that."

Kellyn rolled his eyes and pushed her away from the computer. "Good luck with that, considering that Kate could whip your ass in a matter of seconds. Besides," he smirked at her, "you wouldn't want to risk breaking a nail, would you?"

* * *

"Why does it still stink in here?"

"D'ya think Kincaid has the same scent of his hairspray as an air freshener?"

"If he does, that really shouldn't count as air _freshener_. More like air _polluter_."

Keith chuckled. "Anyway, the other Stone twin, Arianna, kindly set this up. It's really simple; the Styler is just right there on that bookshelf. But, ah, take care to dodge the Zubat."

Kate nodded, before sprinting — as fast as her hurt ankle allowed her without becoming too painful — towards the Styler in the opposite of the room. The Zubat flapped over to the passageway toward the Styler, so Kate just shot out her Disc, making it circle around the flying Pokémon until it was captured. She easily grabbed the Styler from the back and made her way over to Keith, the captured Zubat flapping right behind her.

"Here." Kate tossed the Styler over to Keith and smiled as he barely caught it. "So… next?"

* * *

"She's doing really good," Anne said.

Kellyn's face softened. "And Kate's truly acting normal now. I know Kate, and she's definately not faking any of this."

"Keith is a miracle worker, isn't he?" Summer muttered, tweaking with the ends of her wind-swept hair.

* * *

"The library still smells weird," Kate decided, taking a small whiff as they entered the spacious room.

Keith raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay," he said, drawing out the word for a few seconds. "Let's move on from rooms' odors…"

Kate blushed and quirked one end of her lips into a half-smile.

"The Library. This one was brought from yours truly, but it was really a half-hearted attempt because I was too mesmerized my your stunning looks to concentrate enough."

Keith shot Kate a cocky grin, but she just sent him a look that clearly meant, 'flirt later, Adkins.' Despite that, a blush was still creeping to be cheeks.

After adding a coquettish wink, making Kate turn an even darker shade and duck her head, Keith cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, the Styler is just in the back. Smash the little crates blocking your path and snatch it up, simple as that."

Kate was glad that she had captured the Bidoof in the hall again. "Got it." She paused and stared at the crate. "… Can't I just climb over it?"

Keih crossed his arms. "No. The crates are there for a reason, Kate."

"But —"

"Lancer," Keith warned. "No climbing, got it?"

Grumbling out an reluctant 'okay,' Kate still pouted at him, unaware that Keith's gaze was immediately transferred to the protruding bottom lip, unconciously licking his own pair. His stare broke as she turned around, ordering the Bidoof to break the crate in her way.

Keith was still attempting to conceal his blush as Kate bounded back to him less than a minute later, holding out his Styler.

* * *

"Five yen to say that he's blushing right now." Nick grinned. "I bet that little pout that Kate did made Keith want to jump her right there and then."

Kellyn grimaced. "Please, the mental picture of my cousin and best friend going at it is not something I want plastered in my mind."

* * *

"Now for you cousin's trial."

Kate grinned. "Ooh, let's see what Kellyn's got."

"As sad as this is," Keith said, "Kellyn's is by far the hardest. The hint is: _something that doesn't stay still._"

"Wha —?" Kate stopped as her gaze landed on a Pichu in the corner, a Styler tied around its neck. "Aha."

Keith nodded. "Uh-huh. G'luck trying to catch the little pest; gave us a right helluva time trying to capture it, then tie that Styler on to him."

"_Great_." Kate rolled her eyes and carefully tread over to the Pichu, her socked feet padding quietly on the floor as she slowly made her way to the Pichu. Right when she was almost close enough, its ears perked up and it turned its head to Kate before scampering off into the opposite direction.

"Dammit!" Kate ran after the mouse Pokémon, stumbling briefly over her own feet as she swerved around the table. She continued to chase after it, but the Pichu remained at least five feet away from her, the Styler tauntingly swinging around on its neck. The fact that her speed was limited due to her injury, made it worse. "Hell, why is this Pichu so damn _fast_? I'm going to kill Kellyn for having to make this so difficult!"

Keith was standing off to the side, snickering as he watched Kate stumble around the room, chasing the formidable, little Pichu. "I promise to hold Kellyn down while you beat him up!" he called over to her, grinning at the harsh look she sent him back.

"Not the time, Keith!" Kate swore as the Pichu escaped her again. "Stay still, won't you?"

After running around the staff table for three more laps, Kate got frusrated and decided to solve the problem by attempting to tackle the Pokémon. The Pichu gave out a squeak and scuttered out of the way, leaving Kate to —

_Slam!_

"_OW_! Damn, that hurt!"

Keith cringed, but had to laugh a bit at the position Kate was in. Instead of tackling the Pichu, Kate had slammed into a chair, hitting her head on the table and breaking the chair in pieces. Her legs were tangled with the legs of the chair, her throbbing head left resting on the wooden seat, which had snapped straight off the rest of the chair, a groan emerging from her mouth. "Damn. Damn. Damn," Kate muttered continuously, struggling to sit up. She gave up and just lay down in the middle of the wreck, still groaning. "_Ow_."

The Pichu, much to Kate's irritation, came up to Kate curiously, leaving the Styler dangling over her. "Oh, _now_ you decide to stop? _After_ I jumped a chair?" Kate groaned, but immediately softened as the Pichu let out a squeak and nuzzled his head against hers. "Ah, you _are_ cute. So I suppose I can forgive you." Kate, wincing, pushed herself up and scratched the Pichu behind the ears, swiftly untying the twine around its neck and grabbing the Styler. She tweaked one of its yellow and black ears, glancing at the fourteen-year-old snickering in the corner. "Hey, little guy, see that redhead over there? The one so clearly and failing at suppressing his laughter? Mind electrocuting him for me?"

Keith made a face at her, but walked over to her and helped her up. "Yeah, yeah. It was hilarious, though."

Kate rolled her eyes, but grinned. "A girl tackling a chair… yeah, that must've been entertaining." Handing Keith the Styler, she raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I just have to put these down in the basement and we're done, huh?"

"Yup, you're almost done." Keith smiled. "I have to say that I really enjoyed this, though."

Kate smiled back, "Same here."

Keith was glad to note that she was totally sincere and this was probably the happiest he had ever seen her since she arrived at Ranger School.

* * *

**That's it for now! Next part of the Test of Courage will be here shortly — hopefully!**

**Next chapter also contains Kate's secret… It's pretty obvious what it is with all the clues I'm giving you and you should know if you read Darkness, but any guesses on what happened to Kate?**

**Please review! ❤❤**


	4. Falling Down and Hands to Hold

**Okay, here's the kinda-maybe-patiently-waited-for Part Two of the Test of Courage. Kate's big secret is revealed here and if it wasn't as mind-blowing or interesting as you expected — sorry?**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter and the chapter before that! My reviewers were PokemonandPJO, Riley Sky, and Snivylover. Love you guys so much for bothering to send me your positive thoughts and reading my story! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep on doing this? It's not like I somehow managed to get all the rights to Pokémon in just a week. Honestly…**

* * *

"You're still scared, _aren't_ you?"

Keith flashed a glare at Kate. "No, I am _not_ scared." A pause. "Okay, maybe a _little_." Another pause. Then, with a hopeful tone, "Does that mean you're going to hold my hand again?"

Giggling, Kate reached out and grasped Keith's big one in hers. It was odd, her hand being soft and tiny, his being large and rough, but it felt right together. "_So_." Kate swung their clasped hands back and forth as they walked to the basement. She gave him a wide-eyed look, a child-like innocence radiating from her. "So, why _are_ you afraid of the dark?"

Keith gave her another warning, bordering on exasperated, look, making her crack a smile. "That is purely classified information, Lancer," he sniffed, pulling lightly on one of Kate's fingers. He didn't deny his fear completely, so that was a step.

Sending another one of her 'I'm-so-cute-and-innocent-so-you-have-to-tell-or-do-anything-I-want' faces — with her bottom lip jutting out slightly, her head tilted downwards a bit, and her overly wide blue eyes peering from being her hanging bangs — Kate whimpered softly for effect. "Pwease, Keithy?"

Keith remained with a straight face, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, while you _are_ adorable like that, do you really think that would have worked?"

"Aw, you think I'm adorable?" Kate batted her eyelashes.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, his ears turning a curious red. "Ehehe, I really didn't mean that to slip out."

"Do you ever think before you speak?"

"Hey, I resent that."

Kate rolled her eyes as they began to walk down the many steps to the basement. "Nah, don't. To me, it's kinda attractive, being able to just speak your mind."

Keith waggled his eyebrows. "_Attractive_?"

"Oh, shut up, you big lug." Letting go of his hand, Kate half-heartedly shoved him, but Keith just slung his arm around her shoulders, bring her closer to him.

"You think I'm a big lug?" Keith snorted. "While you kinda got me pegged with the 'lug' insult, I am not that big."

Kate raised her eyebrows disbelievingly, pausing on the step and pulling herself to her tiptoes, just barely reaching Keith's chin.

"Eh. You're just short," Keith decided, making Kate pout and smack him across the head again. They continued to walk down. "Well, I suppose I am big, just maybe in certain areas…" He trailed off, waggling his eyebrows again at Kate.

Kate made gagging noises, sticking her tongue out. "Gross. Do all fourteen-year-olds have to be so perverted?"

"I'm fifteen," Keith said matter-of-factly. "Turned just a few weeks before."

"Well, _excuse_ me," Kate muttered, rolling her eyes.

"We have a two year age difference, huh?" Keith asked, creasing his brow.

"Yeah, my birthday's on January first."

"You're so _young_," Keith said, studying her over.

"And you're so _old_," Kate mocked, rolling her eyes.

She skipped the last four steps, almost falling back over when she was painfully reminded about her ankle. Wincing at the sudden massive pain, she straightened herself up and tried to keep a straight face as Keith stepped down next to her, laying a hand on her back. "You okay?" he asked quietly, putting his arm around her completely. Sighing, Kate rolled her foot testily and shrugged, making a so-so hand gesture. "Sorry," he muttered, squeezing her shoulder, "just lean on me, 'kay?"

Gratefully, Kate leaned against Keith's side, limping along as they walked. "Why are you so sweet?" she mumbled, halting as they reached a wooden fence blocking their path.

"Why is this fence here? I don't remember putting this up." Keith shook his head and glanced at Kate. "Wait — _what_? Why am I… _sweet_?"

Kate flushed, averting her gaze as she commanded the Zubat to cut the fence. After, she stumbled forward and captured the other Zubat in front of her, still clearly embarrassed. "You weren't supposed to hear that," Kate harrumphed, sending the flying Pokémon to slice through the last one. "But honestly, when I first saw you, my first thought: 'This guy seems like an idiotic jerk; should avoid him!'"

Keith put his hand over his heart. "Flattered."

Kate rolled her eyes. "But… thanks. Just for…"

Keith smiled softly. "I got it. You're welcome."

Smiling back, Kate continued to limp along, going past the scraps of the last fence, and heading to the turn in the narrow walkway. After a moment, she broke through the silence between them. "… Er, you're not still scared, are you?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Not at the moment."

"Then don't listen too closely."

Pausing, Keith furrowed his eyebrows and waited, ears perked up. "… Okay, I did _not_ just hear that!" he assured himself after a moment, eyes widening. "Kate, put those Stylers down and _let's get out of here_!"

"I told you not to listen too closely," Kate grumbled, going around the corner. "It's just the wind, Keith."

"Whatever." He abruptedly stopped again and paled. "I _definately_ heard something. And I'm pretty sure that the wind doesn't sound like moaning. C'mon!"

Kate rolled her eyes as they walked toward the door in the basement. She held out her hand for the Stylers, but Keith just threw down the devices on the floor at the base of the door.

"Okay," he said, eyes darting around with paranoia, "let's leave now. I'm — ARGH!"

With a yell, Keith leaped back as four Pokémon emerged from thin air by the door. They appeared to be nothing more than black balls of gas, with purple smog surrounding all of them individually, cold wisps of violet licking at the air. They had big eyes and two protruding fangs from their open mouths.

Gastly.

"C-Capture them!" Keith squeaked.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Kate stepped forward and sent out her Capture Disc, beginning to leisurely circle around the four floating, purple Pokémon, with slowness and preciseness. Right when she was about to finish the last loop around all of them, three of them disappeared and reappeared outside of the glowing circle, making her just capture a single Gastly. With another sigh, Kate immediately switched tactics, using choppy and fast loops around the rest, quickly capturing the trio before they could go _poof_ again.

Her breathing heavy, Kate stepped back as the Gastly were released. "Thanks _so_ much for the help," Kate said at Keith as he regained the color in his face and stepped out from behind her.

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm —"

"WHO'S OUT HERE!"

A less than happy Kincaid emerged as the door was slammed open with a bang. His infamous vein was popping out and his face was a puce color, his lips twisted into a nasty scowl. His cold eyes flashed and narrowed as he set his steely stare on the frozen Kate and Keith, though in the lighting he couldn't tell exactly who they were.

"YOU TWO! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!"

Keith unfroze. "RUN!" he yelled, grabbing Kate's hand and dragging her along as he shot down the hall and up the stairs.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! DETENTION! STUDENTS OUT OF BED! HEY!"

Kincaid's yells rang out as they thundered up the steps. His voice eventually faded out, so they skidded to a stop at the top of the staircase, deducing that Kincaid wasn't going to follow.

Grimacing, Kate leaned against the wall, extending her foot out and studying it. "I think it hurts even more now," she winced. "After jumping down four steps, running as fast as I could, and accidentally slamming my ankle into the side of the wall earlier…"

Keith nodded. "We'll stay here for a moment until the pain goes away, okay?"

Kate flashed Keith a thankful grin. "Thanks, Keith. You're forgiven now for making me capture all those Gastly alone."

Flushing, Keith's lips lifted up into a meek and cautious smile. "Er, yeah. Sorry for that, but you know that I'm afraid of the dark."

"Ah, so he admits it!" Kate snickered. "You need to tell me why you're scared of the dark now."

Keith shrugged. "I really don't know. More like what's _in_ the dark, not the dark itself."

"Yeah, right, a monster is hiding out in the darkness and is waiting for you to turn around so it could attack you," Kate drawled sarcastically.

Solemnly, Keith nodded. "Yep, that could happen. Or maybe a demon is waiting to take my soul and bring it to the fiery depths of Hell." He cracked out into a grin.

Kate laughed. "What is up with you and demons, souls, and Hell?" She rolled her eyes. "Maybe there's a ghost hidden in the dark, waiting to strangle you or something."

"Or — which already happened — an angry Kincaid yelling at us?"

"Or — Darkrai, is it? Darkrai is ready to come and suck us into the vortex of darkness he created."

"Maybe the demon again is ready to take us again and suck out our souls!"

"Or maybe I'm going to smack you over the head when you least expect it because you're acting like a major idiot."

Keith made a face at her. "That's a mouthful. And rude. Honestly — ow!"

Kate laughed as she watched Keith rub the spot on the back of his head where she had just cuffed him.

"Anyway, back to our conversation," Keith said, reaching out and flicking Kate over the head. He ignored her "Hey!" and small giggle and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh! Maybe a murderer with a dagger is going to come out from the shadows and try to kill us! That's what I missed earlier."

Freezing, Kate stopped laughing abruptly and Keith noticed her face pale of color. His grin melted. "Dammit," Kate muttered under her breath, shivering — though from the cold, Keith thought not. She pulled her hand away from him. "Did you have to use those exact words, Keith? I just _had_ to let my guard down." She face-palmed, muttering "stupid" into her hand.

"What's wrong, Kate?" asked Keith softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kate shook off his hand and opened her mouth to say something, but Keith beat her to it. "And don't you dare give me the 'I'm fine' crap."

Kate crossed her arms. "Well, what do you want me to say? I _am_ fine."

Keith bit back a groan and scowled at her. "Kate — don't give me this. You're not."

"_Nothing's wrong_!" she insisted, but her voice took on a nervous trill.

"Kate. Whatever's bothering you, you have to tell us. _Tell me_."

She just stared at Keith with a fearful and conflicted face. It took Keith a few seconds to realize — she was really hurt. _Broken_. Sure, he knew that she had had a painful experience in the past and the pain was still there, but he finally got that it was _way_ worse than he thought. Whatever had happened to Kate had really taken a toll on her, now she couldn't trust herself to become close to anyone else.

Keith couldn't fanthom why, but — he wanted to help this girl so badly. Fix her problem, help her come past it, let her trust again. He felt an unmeasurable amount of sympathy and fondness to the brunette girl and wanted her to be truly happy again. No fear, no qualms about having friends.

Keith knew that he was doing this for himself as well — he wanted — _needed_ — to see Kate better.

She began to chew on her bottom lip and meekly shook her head. "I — no. I can't. Don't worry, I'm fine, Keith. Don't worry about me."

That's when Keith lost it completely.

He grabbed Kate's shoulders and shoved her against the wall roughly. Kate yelped as her head banged on the wall. "Dammit, Kate, can't you see that we want to help?" Keith growled, hands pressed against the wall at either side of her face, boxing her in. "You can't just keep freakin' pushing us away! Whatever happened, you can't just let that rule your life! All you're doing is making yourself — and us — freaking miserable! You keep on saying that you're fine, but it's so damn obvious that you're not! This afternoon when you were practically bawling your eyes out and kept on running away from us; yeah, that screams 'fine' doesn't it?" After hearing a small whimper emit from Kate's mouth, he realized that she was shaking, and released her abruptly. Sighing, he leaned back from her and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. We're not going to hurt you, okay?" he said in a calmer voice. "At least not on purpose. Just let us in, Kate. I know you just met most of us but… _please_. We — _I_ care about you."

Kate was still staring at him with wide eyes, shivering slightly. "I — Keith, it's…" She faltered and slid down the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them. She buried her head between them and groaned softly. Keith just stood over her, hands in his pajama pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet.

"… Are you sure you want me to tell you?" Kate murmured, Keith having to strain his ears to catch it.

"Are you kidding? Of course."

Kate looked up and fixed him with her blue gaze, searching him over. Letting out an soft exhale of breath, she pushed herself up and padded over to him. "Positive?"

Keith groaned. "Yes!"

Kate quirked a small smile at his exasperation. "Okay." After a moment to think about it, Kate reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up.

"Gah!" Keith immediately averted his gaze, a bright red. "What are you doing — putting on a strip show?!"

Kate scoffed. "Don't be such a prude and look, you idiot. I didn't take off my shirt."

Cheeks still burning red, Keith turned back to her. Her T-shirt, which reached mid-thigh before, was lifted, just exposing her creamy expanse of taut stomach. If possible, he turned an even brighter red at the sight of her exposed abdomen, his eyes tracing over the small curves she had, her soft white skin, the —

_What was _that_?_

Keith stared at the jagged scar marring her stomach. It started just above her hip and traced across her stomach, diagonally, the end of it disappearing under her shirt. It wasn't the worst of scars, just a reddish, inflamed line, protruding slightly. It was obviously stitched together.

"_Damn_." Keith stepped forward and gently reached out, pressing his hand on her stomach and tracing over the scar with his thumb. Kate shivered at his touch and turned a pale pink. His hand was still on her stomach when he looked at her face. "This — what happened?"

Kate let her shirt fall back down and stared right back up at Keith. He still kept his hand on her stomach, under her shirt, finger ghosting over the irritated scar. "… I'll tell you, Keith, but only you. Please don't repeat any of this, okay?"

Resisting the urge to protest, Keith nodded.

Kate took a deep breath. "I was twelve — last year, during the summer…"

* * *

_"Oy, Kate! Come out! … KATE! KATIE! … Katherine Jean Lancer, get your butt out here!"_

_I groaned and stuck my head out the window. From my room at the second-floor of my house, I peered down at my best friend, Alexandria Dixon. "Do you need something?" I asked, rolling my eyes._

_Alex waved mockingly. "Hello? Care to spend time with your best friend who you've been ignoring since summer started?"_

_I sighed and dragged a hand through my spiky, shoulder-length hair. "I'm sorry, Alex. It's been super busy because of Dom being born and…"_

_Alex crossed her arms. "Well? Are you coming down so you could hang out with me today? I'm treating you out."_

_I bit my lip. "Alex. I can't."_

_Alex raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, little Benjy misses you, too. He was practically blubbering yesterday because this is his last day before he moves, yet you refuse to see him."_

_My decision wavered. "I completely forgot that Ben's moving! _Urg_. But, Alex, I really can't —"_

_"_Kate_," Alex warned. "I'm not taking _no_ for an answer. And do you really not want Ben to hang out one last time with his best friend before he heads off to Almia? It's his _birthday today_ as well, in case you forgot that, too."_

_My resolve shattered and I hung my head, defeated. "… Fine. I'll be down in a moment."_

* * *

While she talked, Keith had seated them back on the floor, leaning against the wall, side-by-side. He was eagerly waiting for the rest of the story, staring at Kate's face with rapt attention. "So? What happened next?"

Kate chuckled. "Patience is a virtue, Adkins."

Keith rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I'm interested now. Get on with it!"

A small smile rising to her lips, Kate continued. "Anyway, I had got ready and Alex and I got Ben…"

* * *

_"C'mon, where are we going?" Benjy Azure (otherwise known as Ben) asked for the eleventh time, an arm draped over each, Alex's and my shoulders. "I want to know!"_

_Laughing, I nudged Ben with my hip. "Patience, Benjy, patience." I glanced sideways at Alex. "Though I _am_ actually wondering where we're going."_

_Alex rolled her eyes. "Just wait." A smirk rose to her face. "It'll be something to remember, trust me on that."_

_Ben gaped. "You're taking us to a strip club, aren't you?"_

_"What?" Alex exclaimed, looking scandalized._

_Ben and I broke off into peals of laughter. Alex just looked at us with a disgusted expression. "Oh, come off it, Alex. It was a joke," Ben said, retracting his arm from her shoulders and poking her side._

_Alex shook her head, but smiled softly._

_"But where _are_ we going?" Ben asked, peering around the abandoned street. "There's nothing here but a few rats, broken-down buildings, and an old hag begging for money."_

_Alex shook her head. "I just wanted to show you guys something first. In here." She grabbed our sleeves and yanked us into an alley._

_Ben wrinkled his nose and looked around. "Erm, in case you didn't realize, there's nothing in here, either."_

_Alex smirked. "I just wanted to show you something." Faster than lightning, she whipped a dagger out from her boot, slammed me into a wall, and pressed the blade to my throat. I shrieked in surprise and stared at Alex with wide eyes._

* * *

"Holy s —"

Kate punched Keith across the arm. "Please don't interrupt me." She cleared her throat. "So, Alex held me at dagger-point…"

* * *

_"Wha — get off Kate!" Ben spluttered, looking shocked but angry. "Don't you dare hurt her!"_

_Alex just winked and pressed the dagger further against the hollow of my throat, drawing beads of blood._

_Ben was still frozen, but managed to snarl out: "What the _hell_ are you doing, Alex? We're your friends!"_

_Alex snorted. "_Friends_? You're kidding. I never saw you guys as friends."_

_Shocked at that declaration, I regained my voice and gasped out, "Why? Why are you doing this?"_

_Alex turned her gaze to me and I was horrified at her malice-filled eyes. No compassion or qualms about her actions. "_Why_?" Alex repeated. "I don't think you'll live long enough to find out." The blade was pressed a bit harder and the small trickle of crimson blood dripped down my throat. "It would be so easy just to slice through flesh, you realize? All I have to do is bring this a bit forward and —"_

_Ben finally moved, charging towards us and shoving Alex out of the way. He shielded me as Alex straightened herself up. "Don't touch her," he growled. "Don't touch any of us."_

_Alex just let out a cruel laugh. "You know, Ben, this is an excellent birthday surprise, isn't it? Because of your special day, I decided to bring you along — not to mention that you were the only reason that Kate would ever agree to come along. You could actually just leave if you want. Go out unhurt, just leave Kate and don't tell anyone of what happened. All I want to do is kill Kate."_

_"Over my dead body," Ben hissed._

_Shrugging, Alex smirked. "Well, if you insist." Again, with outrageous speed, Alex lashed out and stuck Ben in the stomach. She pulled out the blade and examined the red blood on it, not even paying attention to the boy who just slumped to the ground, hands groping for the wound as it oozed out blood._

_I let out a small cry and threw myself down next to Ben. "Benjy!" He was paling considerably, loosing blood quickly. I whipped my head up and glared at Alex, tears blurring my vision. "How could you? He was your friend!"_

_Alex sneered. "_Friend_?" she spat. "Haven't I told you that I never was your friend? Or his, for that matter." She grinned at the dagger in her hand. "Your turn, Kate. Want the same present as Ben here?"_

_"Go!" Ben croaked out in a hoarse voice. "Leave!"_

_"Ben…" My voice cracked. "I can't just —"_

_"Don't give a damn about me! Leave!"_

_"Ben —"_

_"Behind you, Kate!"_

_Taking heed from his last yell, I leaped up just as Alex slashed at me. I managed to dodge it and ducked around Alex, sprinting to the exit of the alley._

I need to find someone to help!

_Unfortunately, Alex had always been the fastest among us three. She quickly caught up to me and blocked the path to leave. Her grin was cruel and sadistic. "No, you're not getting away that easily, Kate."_

_I ducked again as her dagger slashed out at me again, but I was a second too late. The blade still managed to catch me on the cheek and cut through the flesh._

_The cycle continued, with me attempting to dodge her attacks and almost always failing._

_Honestly, I was still in shock on what Alex was doing. My actions were sluggish as I dodged her and she accomplished in wounding me almost everytime, just not anything fatal. I kept on trying to run around her and go out of the alley, but everytime, she stepped in front of me, wielding her bloody knife. I couldn't find myself to fight back; I still had the thought that Alex was actually still my friend._

_A moan of pain from behind me made me freeze for a second, the dagger slicing down through my arm. I winced, but finally retaliated Alex's attacks — I slammed my fist into her face._

* * *

"Oh, _yeah_! Kick some serious butt!"

Kate punched Keith across the shoulder again. "Shut up. I told you not to interrupt me. Do you realize how hard this is to tell you, Keith?"

Smiling sheepishly, he just shrugged. "So…? What happened next? Did Ben die?" He grinned weakly, attempting to lighten the tense mood. "Did _you_? Are you a ghost?"

Kate flashed him an exasperated look as he burst into quiet laughter, but laughed along with him, despite the seriousness of the story and how pathetic the joke was. Honestly, she was grateful for the lack of sympathy and the little quirks to keep the spirit uplifted; it was the best thing someone could have given her right now.

"Anyway, I had punched her straight in the face and Alex…"

* * *

_Startled and in pain, Alex stumbled back, yelping at her broken, bleeding nose._

_While she was dazed, I took my chance to run — but back to Ben._

_I threw myself down to kneeling position by him. He was a sickly pale and the crimson pool gathering around him seemed too vivid in contrast. I fumbled for a pulse… Silence…_

_Wait… _There_._

Thrump… … thrump… … thrump… …

_Ben was still alive._

_His eyes fluttered open and he began to weakly push me away from him. "Go… I told you… just l-leave m-me…"_

_I took a glance behind me; Alex was still shaking her head clear. "I'm taking you out of here, Ben. You're going to stay alive, got it?"_

_I could feel the blood trickling down my cheek, neck, legs, and arms, coming out from the many injuries I got from Alex. I was loosing as much blood as Ben, just at a slower pace. I was close to dying, too, but I tried not to think about it._

_Ben attempted to push me away again, but it felt feather-light when he made contact. His skin was so cold. "Leave… p-please, Katie… go…" His eyes widened as he looked behind and he managed to croak, in a shaky voice: "_Watch out_!"_

_I swiveled around and saw the blood-stained blade coming down before me._

_Before I could even react, the blade sliced clear across my stomach._

* * *

Keith stopped Kate's story by grabbing her shirt again and lifting it up, a bit roughly. Kate turned a bright red, but let him expose her stomach again.

His eyes scanned the scar for the second time. Kate noticed that his eyes had darkened with anger, the normal brown almost a black. "I can't believe your friend would do something like this," he snarled, scowling. "You were freakin' _twelve-years-old_ and you had to go through the pain of watching your other friend get stabbed, having to dodge some maniac with a knife, and getting a real back-stab from someone you thought was your friend. That little_ bitch_ pretended to be your friend just so she could kill you."

Kate sighed and she felt her eyes burn with tears. "I know. That day was horrible."

Keith glanced up at her face for a second, then leaned down and pressed his lips over her scar. After he let his mouth linger on it for a few seconds, he leaned back and dropped her shirt, quirking a smile at her bright red face and her gaping mouth, though he felt heat rising to his cheeks as well. "You know how moms would always 'kiss it better' every time their child gets hurt? I'm doing the same for you."

Kate let a drop fall, the tear trickling down her red cheek. She was still smiling broadly though and spluttered out a meek thank you.

Keith chuckled at her obvious embarrassment and patted her on the stomach. "No prob. I'll be happy to do it again… actually, do you have any other scars in any specific places, eh?"

Kate wrinkled her nose at him. "Shut up, you perv. You completely ruined that moment. Where was I in the story? Er, I just got stabbed in the stomach…"

* * *

_I collapsed to the ground near Ben, gasping at the burning pain erupting in my stomach. The cut was probably two inches deep, traveling along the small curve of my abdomen._

_Alex laughed. "Oh, I've been waiting so long to do this." She knelt down and studied the bleeding cut. "Hmm, is it painful enough? Yeah, I don't think it is." Alex brought down the knife again and, deeper and slower this time, cut through the same path as her earlier hit. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming._

_The still weak Ben, lightly squeezed my fingers in what was probably supposed to be a comforting gesture. He was staring at Alex with murderous eyes, but her knew that he was too weak to do anything but lay on the concrete as he bled._

_Alex grinned down at the two of us. "Hey, Benjy, this is nice going-away/birthday gift, don't you think?"_

_"Yes. Lovely… p-p-present," Ben grit out, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What are you… g-getting me n-next year? A v-vat of… lava to dr-d-drop… us in?"_

_Despite myself, I snickered quietly, and I noticed the ends of Alex's mouth upturn into a small, real smile, before it twisted back into a cold smirk. "Eh. Nice idea, Ben, but do you honestly think you'll live to see another birthday?"_

_Ben glared at Alex with pure loathing and spat in her face, a mixture of saliva and blood. "Ah, now th-that… m-made my… b-birthday," he commented, watching Alex swipe the spit of her face, growling._

_Alex raised her knife threateningly at Ben. "Benjy…" she warned._

_"Wh-what…? I'm g-gonna… die a-a-anyway… Go on… d-do it…"_

_Alex clenched her free fist. "Fine! But why don't you watch your dear friend, Kate, die instead, huh?"_

_Ben hand fell limp in mine, but I barely noticed it as I watched and felt the blade slice through my stomach again, making it become more jagged and deep. A hiss slid through my gritted teeth and tears gathered in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall._

_Alex twirled her dagger around, studying the blood. She raised her head and gave me another smirk. "Okay, I think that's enough. Let's finish this now."_

_I mentally braced myself as I watched the blade cut through the air at an arc, coming down on me. The full reality of the situation finally hit me then. _

_This was _Alex_ trying to murder me. The girl who had been at my side since kindergarten. The girl who I confided to with all my secrets. The girl who I did every thing with, went everywhere with. The girl who stuck up for me, and likewise. The girl who had put through all my angry rants, tears, whining fits, all my worse moments. The girl who did pranks and practical jokes with me without question, no matter how much she didn't want to, was with me everytime I got in trouble, bailed me out of detention. The girl who practically lived over at my house._

_The girl who was my best friend._

_The girl who I loved as a sister._

_And Alex was actually pretending the whole time, just so she could kill me._

_"Minun, go! Discharge now!"_

"Minun!"

_There was a flash of bright light, and Alex collapsed to the ground with a scream, twitching with electricity. Through the black spots now gathering in my eyes, I saw a navy-haired teen, wearing a Ranger's uniform, step over to us._

_The Ranger scowled down at the unconscious Alex. "Filth," he spat, stepping over her. "That should keep you knocked out for at least four hours. Hope it hurt." He knelt down by me and noticed I was still conscious. "Are you okay?" he asked, studying me. He face-palmed. "Okay, stupid question. You just got ran through by a knife, 'course you're not okay." I smiled slightly, my vision getting blurry. His yell cut through my hazy thoughts: "Murph! Spenser! Call the ambulance and police! Emergency! And help me with these kids!"_

_Right when he lifted me into his arms, I fell limp, black covering my entire being._

* * *

"… And that's about it. I dunno what happened to Ben; his family still moved the next day. Alex was put into jail." Kate smiled weakly. "In a sick way, that incident was actually good for me. That's when I decided that I wanted to become a Ranger. Anyway, the end."

Keith blinked. "_Wow_."

Kate chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I agree."

Keith sighed and buried his nose in her hair as he wrapped an arm around her and drew her closer. "Now I understand what all that weird behavior was about," he said, his voice muffled by Kate's hair. "I really feel bad now for what I said at the Square."

Kate shook her head, her hair tickling Keith's nose as she did so. "Don't be. I don't want sympathy — I got enough of it in Fiore."

Keith lazily pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Kate, I realize why you don't want to trust anyone, but… I don't think anyone here at Ranger School would try to go after you with a dagger!" Kate giggled lightly, lifting her head away from Keith after he pressed his lips again to her head. He pouted at her for a second, making her giggle more, but continued. "Anyway, just move on from the past. Leave it behind you, don't let it control the future. Please just —"

"Tired, Mr. Kincaid?" Isaac's voice rang out from the basement.

"I think I'm going to head up now, yeah."

Keith sighed and hoisted himself and Kate up, pulling her up the staircase. "We're finishing this conversation when we get back, got it?" he muttered, taking off down the hall.

Kate nodded solemnly.

* * *

"_That's_ what happened to Kate?" Kellyn gaped, staring at the computer screen with wide eyes. His question cut through the thick silence covering the Common Room. "Arceus. I'm her cousin; how have I not heard about this?"

Rhythmi had silent tears streaking down her face. "That's so sad! Kate must have been so hurt!"

Anne inhaled, focusing on the screen. "Well, now we know why she was so reserved," she said weakly. After a moment, her eyes widened. "They're coming up the steps! Hide the computer!"

Rhythmi yelped and shut the computer with a snap. She flung it onto the couch, where Nick immediately sat on it.

Rhythmi gagged. "Nick —"

"It's hidden now, isn't it?"

"No one mention what had happened," Summer hissed. "You heard Kate; she doesn't want anyone else to know. So —"

"Shut up! They're here!"

Keith came up first, tiredly tromping up, rubbing his eyes with a free hand. His other hand was pulling Kate along with him.

When they both looked up, they were met with guilty stares and complete silence.

"Er, hello," Keith said awkwardly. "Are we missing something here?"

In synch, everyone shook their heads viciously.

Kate and Keith glanced at each other. "Um, 'kay." Kate chewed on her bottom lip absentmindedly.

"Mind clearing the area?" Keith asked. "I want to talk with Kate for a moment." He tightened his grip on Kate's hand when she attempted to pull away.

Kellyn couldn't handle it and blurted out: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kate and Keith both froze and the rest of the teens shot Kellyn wide-eyed, warning looks. "Wh-what do you m-mean?" Kate stuttered.

Keith squeezed her hand comfortingly and flashed a glare at Kellyn. "Yeah, Kel, what _are_ you talking about?" Keith's tone held a warning note and everyone else was glaring at Kellyn. The brunet ignored it.

"I was your favorite cousin, practically one of your best friends before I left!" Kellyn ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the way Kate was shaking. "And you couldn't bother to tell me that someone tried to murder you? But you tell someone you just met?"

Keith narrowed his eyes. "How the hell did you find out?"

Rhythmi piped up, albeit shakily. "Camera. Slipped it on your shirt. Watched from computer hook-up."

Keith glanced down and ripped the small electronic device attached to his shirt, something he hadn't noticed earlier. "You were _spying_ on us? You _bugged_ us?" he snarled. "Why the hell would you listen to Kate's story, in any case? Didn't you hear her clearly say that she didn't want anyone else to hear?"

Kate pulled her hand away from Keith's and crossed her arms. "It was my secret, I chose to tell to one person. You guys told me that you wanted to help, so why weren't you considerate enough to shut the computer?" She shook her head and stalked off to her dorm, slamming the door behind her.

"Great!" Keith muttered out a string of expletives under his breath, clenching his fists. "I managed to open Kate up and you guys had to ruin it! Kate was right! _Help_? Please, if you were helping, you should be a little more considerate! And Kellyn"— Keith turned to the brunet, scowling —"really, you were talking to me about sympathy and you go off and complain how you weren't the one she told first! This wasn't about _you_! This was about _Kate_! You knew that Kate was still hurt, you fucking knew that! And what did you do? You made her feel worse! Kate didn't want anyone else to know, Kellyn!" Keith's face was a bright red, his usually warm brown eyes turning into a black with fury. His breaths were coming out in quick pants and he took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Listen, I care about Kate, even though I had just met the girl. I know that you care about her, too. But express that a little better, will you? I'm going to talk with her, please don't bother me." He shook his head and walked over to Kate's dorm, knocking on it hesitantly before letting himself in.

"Uh, what did I miss?"

Everyone turned to Isaac, who was awkwardly standing at the staircase. He tossed down the Stylers he was holding on the table. "So? What happened?"

Rhythmi glared at Kellyn. "_Kellyn_ was acting like an idiot."

Kellyn returned the glare. "You put the camera on Keith!"

"But you were the one who was whining about how Kate never told you about how she was almost murdered by her best friend!"

"Well, you —"

"Alright!" Anne yelled. "It was _all_ our faults! We _all_ didn't bother to shut the computer when Kate so obviously didn't want the rest of us hearing her story. _Everyone_ is to blame, 'kay?"

Isaac furrowed his brow. "What's going on? Kate was almost murdered by her best friend? Camera on Keith? I'm sorry, but I'm really confused."

Rhythmi sighed. "Okay, one more person wouldn't hurt. It's a really long story, Isaac. Why don't you sit down?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Four!**

**Yeah, Kate's not going to be friends with them quite yet. I was going to… but decided against it.**

**Well, this was a long chapter, wasn't it? I hoped you enjoyed this! Review! Oh, and Happy St. Patty's Day! Hope you're wearing green!**


	5. World at Worse and New Beginnings

******Yes, I'm still alive! Aha!**

******Sorry once again for the long wait. I have perfectly good reasons why I didn't though, so don't kill me yet.**

******Firstly, I had changed my password on my account and, since it was really long and I had been messing around, I immediately forgot it. I couldn't get into my account, and couldn't reset my password since I forgot the password to my email. Then, when I finally remembered the password to the email two weeks later, my phone stopped working. Since I use my phone to go online and it was out of service, and I'm strictly forbidden to use the laptop because of a — ahem — _certain incident_, I couldn't go on until, like, a couple of weeks later. **

******And then, reason two…**

******I'm just _seriously_ — *snicker* sorry, a really stupid inside joke — out of inspiration for this story. I'm making most of this up as I go, with only a basic idea of my plot and thoughts for chapters way later. Also, I was busy for a few days because of my sister being born two days back. And, on top of that, I had to juggle school work and projects and my mom yelling at me for getting a _D_ in English… **

******_Ahem_. **

******Anyway.**

**Enough of that, and thanks to my reviewers **Riley Sky**, **PokemonandPJO**, **StardasStarly**, **pokelover0ash**,** Snivylover**, **Zorua**, and **TriMapleNut**. You ****don't know how much you guys reviewing means to me so just THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Pokémon. If I did, do you think I would be writing on FanFiction instead of conquering the world? Think, people.**

**Enjoy Chapter 5, the start of Kate's second day in Ranger School! … Wow, this story is going to be so long…**

* * *

"Kate…" Keith took a deep breath, mouth twisted into a frown. "Kate, I…" He trailed off, not able to find any words to say — her cousin just complained about how Kate didn't tell him first about her best friend trying to kill her; what is there to say? Letting silence take over again, he slowly padded toward her, making a mental note to deck Kellyn as he got a closer look at Kate.

The brunette was curled into a ball, cocooned in her covers, her watery eyes staring unblinkingly at the floor. Her lip was quivering in the slightest and Keith knew that she was holding back tears.

"Arceus, Kate…" He sighed, reaching out and brushing messy hair away from her face. "You… okay…?" Keith said slowly, cringing as he said it. _What kind of screwed-up question was that?_ he berated himself. _Shouldn't it be obvious?_

Kate stayed silent for a moment. "I… I just didn't want anyone to know, just yet," she said quietly, small hands gripping the blankets around her tighter. Remaining silent, Keith sat down at the foot of her bed. "You — well, I just felt like I just had to let it out to someone else, and you seemed like the best choice. I trusted you enough to let you in. But I only wanted to confide in _you_. _You_ seemed like you wouldn't just blab my secret out to everyone, and I wanted it to just stay between us for the moment. Now part of the school knows and no doubt my whole story will be all around school by tomorrow. I honestly don't want what's going to happen… _I'm not ready_." Kate pushed herself up, the blanket draped over her shoulders as she remained staring blankly and wide-eyed at her lap. "I'm not ready," she repeated, as if testing it out.

Keith sighed. He swung his legs onto the bed, crossing them under him as he studied her. "Kate." He paused for a moment, assessing what he was going to say. "I know it must be scary, but do you want to live the rest of your life miserable? You do want to be friends with us, but you're afraid of getting hurt all over again. Right now, you're hurting. Just — remember, all those great times you've had with your old friends." Kate let out an odd sound from the back of her throat and Keith cringed, continuing hastily. "Let us in, Kate, and I promise you'll get better with just a little friendship. Just, give it a shot, will ya?"

Kate sniffled. "… I never knew you could be so wise, Adkins," she said, after a moment's pause.

A grin rose to his face. "I have my moments. You know, I'm not that much of an idiot. I'm very intelligent when it doesn't relate to school."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Are you now?"

Keith crossed his arms. "You're questioning my smarts, aren't you, Katherine?"

Kate let a watery giggle out. "Anyway, thanks, Keith."

"'Welcome." Keith smiled softly at her. "So, why _did_ you tell me, anyway?" he said after a moment. "I mean — why me? You just met me and I'm an immature idiot. _Me_?"

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Er…" She exhaled and smiled, pushing off her blanket. "Okay, this time, don't freak out." She crawled around, back facing Keith.

"Wha —?" Keith paused abruptedly and whipped around. "Gah! You're taking off your shirt again?!"

Kate laughed. "Just look, stupid."

Keith took a glance and his eyes widened. "Did I —?" On her upper back, by her shoulder blades, was a large, purple bruise. It stood out vivid against her pale skin and, as proven as he impulsively ran his finger along it and she hissed in pain, it was obviously painful. Grimacing, Keith retracted his hand. "Did I give you this?"

Ignoring the question, she continued, letting her shirt fall back down and cover her back again. "And there's this," Kate said, pushing aside one of her shirt sleeves, revealing a bruise on her shoulder. "There's another one on my other shoulder. And I think I'm growing a bump on the back of my head from when you slammed me against the wall." She turned back around. "There's maybe a few more not developed yet because I'm pretty sore in a lot of places." Tucking a rogue strand of hair behind her ear, Kate gave him a soft smile.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "And that made you tell me? Because I hurt you?" Groaning, Keith dragged a hand down his face. "I'm so sorry about that, Kate. I promise I'll be more careful and I'm just really sorry —"

"See!" Kate interrupted, pointing a finger at Keith. "That's why!" At his blank look, she sighed and rested her head casually on his shoulder. "Okay, you know what Alex did." Keith heard Kate take in a shaky breath. "She was my absolute best friend ever since kindergarten. Then, she attempted to — m-murder me and Ben, with absolutely no regrets. She willingly hurt me and wasn't apologetic or compassionate at all about it. And"— Kate poked Keith in the stomach —"you just met me a few hours ago. But already when you hurt me, not even that badly, you were completely sorry and told me so. Honestly, when you gave me these small injuries, they were probably just on impulse or because I was irritating you. Hell, you apologized just because my ankle hurt and it wasn't your fault in the first place!" Stifling a yawn, Kate nestled up to Keith. Almost on instinct, Keith wrapped an arm around her waist. "So, I imagine that you would never willingly hurt me, emotional nor physical. You actually care about me and were just so sweet toward me, so… I decided to tell you." Raising her head, Kate glanced at him and smiled.

Keith was silent for a moment. "… I am sweet, aren't I?"

Kate smacked him on his arm. "Hey! That's all you have to say after that amazing speech?" She yawned again and rested her head on Keith's shoulder again. Her eyes fluttered close.

Keith laughed and rubbed the top of her head affectionately. "Fine. Well, thanks, I guess. It's really gratifying that you chose me, though." Thoughtful, Keith began rub circles against her hip. "So… what does this mean? Are we friends now?"

His question was met with a soft snoring and he glanced down, seeing a sleeping Kate.

Laughing silently, he brushed away a strand of hair away from her calm face. "Ah, g'night, Katie."

Leaning against the footboard, he dragged a blanket over Kate's figure, tucking it around her. After placing a pillow behind his head, he too drifted onto sleep, Kate still cuddled against him.

* * *

Kate awoke with her head snuggled into Keith's chest, her body curled around his own. Her arms were dangling around his waist while his arms were tight around her torso. Keith's head was lolled to the side, his mouth hanging open and a trickle of drool coming out from it. He was snoring quietly, muttering nonsense once in a while.

"No, _I don't wanna_ — don't touch me, ya _lousy sod… __Gwah_." Keith let out another snore, squeezing Kate tighter against him. "Ooh, _lovely_, uh, _thing_ over there… _sucker_. You looked… _Ha ha_."

Laughing quietly, Kate kicked off the blankets and shook Keith's shoulder. "Keith, wake up," she muttered.

His lips formed a pout and little whimper escaped. "Don't wanna go to school, mommy."

Kate giggled again. "Aw, why are you so cute?"

"You find him cute when he's drooling?"

She whipped around at the sound of a female's voice. Seeing her certain brunette dorm mate, Kate straightened up, nervously pushing her bangs out of her face. "Uh, hi," Kate said awkwardly, staring at Summer.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "It's almost time for class. All the other girls left already." Summer cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Um, I'll make up an excuse for you and Keith since you'll probably be held up. I'm in all your classes so, if you want to skip the whole day you'll be covered."

Kate smiled. "Thanks, Summer."

Summer shrugged. "It's fine. People will probably be pestering you about what happened so…"

Kate cringed. "Ooh, should avoid that confrontation…"

Summer smiled weakly. "Yeah. And… I'm really sorry about yesterday. I knew it was wrong to watch when you told Keith, yet I didn't do anything. So, I'm sorry."

Kate shook her head. "It wasn't directly your fault, not really. Anyone of you could have shut the computer."

Summer shrugged. "Well… sorry, anyway."

Ring! Ring!

"Dang it," muttered Summer. "I got to go. See ya later, maybe." With that, she darted to the door, snatching her bag up along the way.

After the door closed, Kate glanced up at Keith as his eyes fluttered open. "How much did you hear?" she asked, smiling.

Keith grinned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "From when you called me cute." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kate laughed. "You were cute. Especially when you were talking in your sleep."

A flush colored the tips of his ears. "I talk in my sleep?"

"Yup." Kate giggled as Keith groaned and scratched the side of his head. "Anyway, you want to skip school today? Summer has us covered."

Keith shook his head. "Nah. It would be bad for you to be absent on just your second day. And I'll provide as moral support throughout the day." He grinned at Kate. "But Summer's offer was really nice."

Kate nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah. She's really sweet."

"So you planning on becoming friends with her?" asked Keith innocently.

Kate paled. "Keith…"

"Or me, for that matter." Keith raised an eyebrow at her.

Groaning, Kate burrowed her head into Keith's chest. "Keith, you know why I can't."

Keith grunted and frowned. "C'mon, Kate! Didn't we bond and all that last night?" He made her lift her head and look him in the eye. "Can't you just trust me?" he asked quietly.

Kate bit on her bottom lip.

"_Please_."

Closing her eyes to block her vision of Keith's pleading expression, Kate sighed. "Can you just let me ease into this?" She risked a peek at him.

Keith pressed his lips into a line. "Whatever." He pried Kate off of him and set her to the side. "I'm going to get ready. I'll see you downstairs, Katie." He was unnaturally quiet and solemn.

Kate chewed on her lip. "Keith, please don't be mad —"

"_Kate_." Keith ruffled her hair. "Don't worry; I'm not angry or anything." Giving her a small grin, he tweaked the end of her nose, coaxing out a smile from her. "I'll give you all the time you need, Katie. I can wait."

Kate's eyebrows furrowed and an unreadable look came across her face. "K-Keith… maybe, I…" She trailed off, eyes averting from him. "I —" Her voice cracked; Kate couldn't find herself to bring out the words.

Sighing, Keith glanced at her one more time before climbing off the bed and walking to the door. He grabbed the doorknob —

"Wait!" Kate blurted out, standing up.

Keith paused, but didn't turn around. "What?"

Kate was silent for a moment. "… I-I'll — uh, I will take you up on that offer to…" Her throat cleared and almost struggling, she started again. "You know, Keith, I — I _really trust you_. You're a really great — you're a great…_ friend_."

Keith's eyes widened and he whipped around to face Kate. She was chewing on her lip, shuffling her feet nervously, and as soon as their eyes locked, she made a strangled sound from the back of her throat and darted into the bathroom.

From behind the door, Kate's heart was beating erratically and a panicked look was etched on her face — but after a few moments when Keith finally let her statement sink in and let out a loud "YES!" she knew she had made the right choice.

* * *

When Kate decided to finally venture out of the bathroom, now fully dressed and ready, she was immediately tackled in a hug. Stumbling back, her back slammed against the door, making it shudder.

Keith lifted her feet slightly off the ground as he squeezed her to him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he mumbled into the crook of her neck, hands balling the back of her shirt in his fists as he hugged her close to him. "You don't know how — glad I am that you actually let me…" Keith trailed off, inhaling deeply. "Thank you, Kate."

Kate returned the hug sheepishly, wrapping her thin arms around his torso. Her feet were awkwardly hanging a few inches off the ground. "I should be thanking you," she whispered. "You've done so much to help me and we just met less than twenty-four hours ago."

Keith smiled against her neck then released her, setting her back down on the floor. He straightened back up and ruffled his hair nervously. "Uh, sorry for just jumping you like that."

Kate laughed. "It's fine."

Grinning, Keith wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began to lead her to the door. "Okay, let's go to class now. I think it's the middle of second period right now?"

Kate nodded. "Yep. So do we wait till it's over or just go now?"

Keith winked at her. "Definately now. I need to show off my new friend to everyone, and how better to do that than by making a grand entrance?"

Kate couldn't resist flinching a little at being called his friend. Keith noticed and tightened his grip around her.

"Kate —"

"It's fine." Kate shook her head. "I just need to get used to it."

"We could just stay up —"

"No. I need to deal with all of this sooner or later." Kate plastered on a smile and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Let's go."

Continuing to walk, Keith gave her a worried look, but made no comment about her obviously fake willingness. "Hey, Kate? Did I happen to give you any bruises —"

Kate realized what he was going to finish with and let out a loud laugh. "No! You did not and I will not take off any more articles of clothing to show you." Kate shook her head with a grin. "Pervert."

Keth smiled. "I may be a pervert, but I did get you to smile."

Her smile only grew wider. "You never fail to amaze me, Adkins."

* * *

Kellyn reacted the same way as he did yesterday when Kate and Keith came through the doors — he fell over. Well, that may had something to do with the fact that he was standing right in front of the door to the Training Room and almost got hit by it…

As Kellyn was sprawled on the ground, Keith waltzed in, his arm wrapped around a grinning Kate's waist. Immediately, almost everyone broke out into whispers as they caught sight of Kate, but she made no attention to it as she stared at Kellyn. Her grin faded.

Keith scowled, sending daggers down at Kellyn. "C'mon, Kate," he said, pulling her toward the front and breaking his glare.

Kellyn pushed himself up, frowning. "Wait — Keith! Kate!"

Keith stiffened monetarily but continued to walk toward Kaplan and Claire, tightening his grip around Kate.

"Please, I just —"

"Hello, Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Claire!" Keith bellowed loudly, drowning out the test of Kellyn's plead. His pace sped up.

"Keith, really —"

"Sorry that we're late!" he yelled, sending a scowl over his shoulder at the dejected Kellyn.

Kate and Keith finally reached Kaplan and Claire, who were both mildly amused. "'lo, Keith," Claire greeted, smiling, "and you as well, Kate. Summer told us that you were feeling under the weather this morning. Feeling better?"

Kate cast a grateful look at Summer who responded with a sheepish shrug and a smile, before she answered. "Yeah, I — we are fine now."

"You sure?" Kaplan gave her a meaningful look and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to keep yourself holed up in your dorm for a few days. I'm proud of you, you know that, Kate? If I was in your position, I wouldn't be brave enough to face the day after what happened last night. Especially since there's probably going to be a lot of questions and comments and taunts aimed at you for a while. So, if you ever need anything or just need some time to avoid it all, don't hesitate to come to us, 'kay?"

Kate's face split with a huge smile. "Thank you, Mr. Kaplan," she said sincerely, glad for another person who actually was understanding of her. Without thinking first, she launched herself at Kaplan and hugged him tightly.

Kaplan stiffened at first but relaxed after a moment and returned the embrace. "I'll always be here when you need me. Just think of me as a friend, not just a teacher. And please no more of that 'Mister' stuff, just call me Kaplan."

Kate nodded happily and gave him one more squeeze before pulling away. "Thanks, M — Kaplan," she corrected herself hastily.

Keith returned at her side. "Well, c'mon, Katie, let's go outside to practice." He nudged her with his elbow. "I owe you a rematch — even though I know I'm going to win again."

Kate laughed and reached up to ruffle his hair. "So naïve and clueless," she said, mock forlornly. "Okay, I'll go easy on you, don't worry." She flashed one more thankful smile at Kaplan before turning to walk to the door. "C'mon, Keith!"

Keith glanced at Kaplan. "Hey, I'll just meet you outside!" he called back.

Pausing, Kate looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Okay." She chewed at her lip as she pushed through the door and walked outside.

Keith turned to Kaplan. "I — I just want to thank you, sir. I've only just met Kate, but she's became important to me in just a small amount of time. And you've made her happy by just being empathic and she looks up to you, so — thank you, sir."

Kaplan grinned. "Really, what is up with all this 'mister' and 'sir' crap? I'm twenty-eight, not some middle-aged geezer like Kincaid!" Keith snorted. "And I want to thank you for helping Kate, as well. She's a good kid and I'm rather fond of her."

Keith nodded. "Okay. But, thanks again." He grinned and turned to follow Kate.

"Keith's a lovely kid," Claire commented.

Kaplan nodded. "Kate and Keith are good for each other, don't you think?"

* * *

Keith stepped outside, only to find a cowering Kate surrounded by a clump of people. They were all yelling comments at her, a wide cluttered array of insensitivity.

"Hey, can you show us the scar?"

"What the hell did you do to make Alex run you through with a knife?"

"I don't believe you! You were probably making all this up for attention!"

Scowling, Keith shoved through the crowd around her. "HEY! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He reached Kate and wrapped an arm around her, glaring at everyone around her. "LEAVE! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Slowly, the small crowd dispersed, still mumbling about Kate to each other.

Kate let out a shaky sigh of relief. "Thanks, Keith."

Keith shook his head. "There's too many 'thank you's today. You are not allowed to thank me ever again."

She let out a weak chuckle. "Got it." She sighed and clenched her fists. "I thought I could be ready for all of this," she mumbled.

"No," Keith moaned, "please don't make me be wise and thoughtful again! It's painful to be serious!"

Kate let a small laugh escape.

"Yes! I made you smile again!" Grinning, Keith gathered Kate into a hug and spun her around. "Woo-hoo!"

"Keith!" Kate protested, laughing. "Put me down!"

Keith abruptedly let go and Kate squeaked, instinctually clutching at him to not hit the ground — even thoug she was only three inches away from the ground. "Can't keep your hands off of me, eh?" Keith wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Blushing, Kate released the handfuls of fabric she had clenched in her fists and dropped to the ground. "No, I can't keep my hands off of you," she said sweetly. "See?" She reached up and swiftly smacked the side of his head.

Still grinning, he rubbed the side of his head. "Aw, c'mon, you don't have to hide it! I know your dirty little secret." He wagged his finger at her. "You're obviously entranced by my stunning looks." He flipped his bangs out of his face and simpered at her.

Kate snorted. "Sure, Adkins, I'm completely infatuated with you."

"And she admits it!" Keith grinned delightedly. "Don't worry, I'm hopelessly in love with you and can't keep my hands off of you as well. See?" He opened his arms for a hug and Kate immediately complied.

"You're such a dork," she said fondly, voice muffled by his shirt. "A cuddly, idiotic, goofy, awkwardly tall, fire-head dork."

"A cuddly, idiotic, goofy, awkwardly tall, fire-head dork who got you to forget what just happened just minutes ago." Keith sighed as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Yeah," Kate mumbled, pressing her lips right over his heart. "Don't get mad, but — thank you so much, Keith."

Keith smiled softly down at the girl in his arms. "Eh, I could forgive you this time." He gave her one last squeeze and released her. "Now, let's do that rematch, eh?"

* * *

The comments started again as Kate was seen by more people on her way to third period.

"Alex had the right idea, trying to get rid of you!"

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry that Alex tried to kill you!"

"Someone tried to kill you; get over it!"

"You're lying! Attention-hog!"

Kate ducked her head as she pushed through the hall, attempting to ignore all the comments. It was hard, but Keith was right next to her, just his presence comforting her.

Although, Keith was taking the whole thing worst than Kate.

He was seething with anger at the insults and snipes toward Kate, but, at her instance, kept his mouth shut and stiffly just remained by her. His fists were clenched at his sides, nails digging into his palm and almost breaking through skin, his knuckles a pale white with the intensity of his grip. Keith's mouth was twisted into a nasty snarl, his darkening eyes flashing dangerously at every single comment.

"I think Ben died. Don't you think so, too?"

"Oh, gee, Kate, I — I feel so bad!"

"Can you tell us how much it hurt?"

"Keith, steam is practically coming out of your ears," Kate muttered. "Calm down."

Keith's cold gaze trained on Kate. "How can you just take this so well?" he asked, scowling.

"Why did Lunick have to save you before you were killed?"

A snarl escaped his mouth. "See, this is what I mean! They're basically saying that you deserved Alex's attempted murder!"

Kate sighed. "I'm used to this. Just stay calm." She ducked into her next class, Keith trailing behind her.

"Stop telling me to calm down!" He darted to the seat next to Kate as she sat down carefully. Seeing Kellyn in the seat next to him, Keith scowled and glared at him, before whipping around to face Kate again. "I can't just calm down —"

"Hey, Kate! Am I allowed to kiss your scars too?"

Kate's eyes widened and she remained stiff in her seat, refusing to face the boy who just called that out. Some other kids snickered at the comment, letting out low whistles and hoots.

Finally snapping, Keith growled, a low feral sound from the back of his throat. "I'm going to deck that idiot," he snarled.

Kate grabbed his forearm before he could stand. "Keith — no." She gripped his arm tighter as Keith began to struggle.

"I know you don't want friends, but we can be friends with _benefits_, if that's any consolation?"

Kate turned a dark red and sank down lower in her seat.

"Okay! That's it!" Yanking away his arm from Kate's grip, Keith shot up, glaring daggers at the boy in the other side of the room. "Can everyone just stop?!" Everyone else fell silent.

"Wait — Keith —" Kate shot up and tried to make him stay quiet, but the gesture was pointless.

"Can all of you just quit all of this!" he yelled, hands clenched into fists as he shot out of his seat. "Her best friend attempted to freakin' murder her and all of you have the gall to say she's lying for attention or that she deserved everything?! You think Kate wanted people to watch her every move, gossip about her, and throw every completely insensitive comment at her?! And she sure as hell did not deserve any of this! What if I said you deserved to have your best friend, practically someone you see as a sibling, tell you they've been pretending all those years?! What if I said you deserved to watch your other friend get stabbed in front of you by your other friend?! What if I said you deserved to almost die at the hands of someone you thought was your best friend in the world?! What if I said that you all deserve to have all that happen to you and have people make insulting, embarrassing, and insensitive comments at you?! Go on! Can you honestly say she deserves this?!"

Everyone else stayed silent. Keith and Kate glanced at each other with wide eyes then turned back to the panting Kellyn.

Kellyn Perez narrowed his eyes, out of breath from his rant. "That's right. No one deserves what Kate had and still has to go through. And Kate especially doesn't deserve to have to go through this. So, would all of you just keep this crap from falling out of your big mouths, you won't have to meet my fist." He sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. He turned to Kate and she finally noticed the dark bags under his eyes; he obviously had had a restless sleep or none at all. "And, Kate, I —"

"I forgive you," she cut him off, smiling.

* * *

**Yay! Done! I really don't like this chapter, though. The ending's horrid and I wrote it really fast. Sorry it's kinda choppy and not that well written and shorter than usual, but I tried my best.**

**On other news, it's two people's birthdays today! You're idiotic, dorky author of this crazy story and our favorite male, blue-haired, scatter-brained Ranger of Fiore! Me and Lunick!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LUNICK! HAPPY BIRHDAY TO YOU! **

***blows party horn and sticks a hot pink party hat on Lunick's head***

**HIP-HIP-HORRAY! TIME FOR PRESENTS!**

***shoves a bow-clad Solana in front of the blushing Lunick***

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUNI! MANY YEARS OF HAPPINESS! *puts hand over heart and bursts into tears* THEY GROW UP SO FAST!**

**Anyway, hope you review! I'll take a one-worded one! Even one that just wishes Lunick a happy birthday! Just review!**

**Thanks, and see you next time!**


	6. Mistakes and Regrets

**Ah, and here's another edition to my story — which, for some crazy reason, people looked forward to. I'm still caught on the idea that some people actually enjoy reading this…**

**So, there's a two week transition from the last chapter to this. In that time passed, Kate finally made friends with everyone else (HORRAY! Friends 4eva!), so sorry if you wanted to read about how she finally let them all in. I tried to write it, but failed epically. Which, now that I think about it, is really dumb since I spent the last five chapters describing about how Kate was struggling to stay away from friendship, and how she was attempting to let people in again — then, I don't even add exactly how she every else in.**

**… Oh, well. It's not like I'm actually a good author, so it's not that surprising.**

**Anyway, thanks for my reviews! Thanks to **Riley Sky**, **Zorua**, **PokemonandPJO**, **TriMapleNut**, and **Snivylover** — does anyone else notice the pattern going on in my reviewers? Whatever — I'm still happy; all of them reviewed in under 24 hours, so THANK YOU, GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE WICKED AWESOME!**

**By the way, I'm sorry for this chapter. Apparently, I have this hidden reservoir of wangst or just plain angst and sadness, because this chapter is sorta, maybe, depressing. I promise that I'll make the next one at least a bit happy, but I had to fit this chapter in somewhere and this was the only place reasonable. Still, try to enjoy — which will be easy if you're a sadist like me. *sigh***

**And of course, I still don't own Pokémon. Hey… did I do the Disclaimer that last chapter?**

* * *

_Alex's lips twisted into a menacing sneer as she leered down at the quivering body. She thrust the knife back down and the cold blade easily sliced through flesh, causing an eruption of bursting pain. The knife was drawn back and Alex, with obvious relish, studied the red blood dripping from the glinting dagger in her hand —_

With a shriek, Kate shot up in bed. She was panting wildly and her heart was thumping against her chest in a rapid pace as she struggled to get out of the confining and suffocating blankets she was burrowed under. Once Kate managed to kick them off, the night air from the slightly open window cooled the thin sheen of sweat coating her body.

Breaths still coming out in labored pants, Kate groped for her abdomen and ran her fingers over her scar. She could almost still feel the cold steel burying into her flesh, the sharp pain…

"Kate?"

The light flickered on and her three female friends' groggy faces peered at her. Rhythmi was standing at the light switch, rubbing sleep out of her eyes; Summer was leaning over the side of the top bunk, barely awake and almost falling off the side; and Anne was still sprawled over her bed and tucked under the sheets, but looking out at Kate with sleep-lidden eyelids drooping over her eyes. The four assessed each other for a moment.

"A nightmare," Rhythmi said at last, not even bothering to make it sound like a question.

Despite that, Kate still nodded to answer. "Yeah."

Ever since Kate had confided about that certain incident and she let herself experience friendship again, she's been having vivid nightmares every night. It's been happening for two weeks, the nightmares only getting worse, and everytime, she wakes up screaming and causes everyone around her to awake as well.

"S-Sorry for w-w-waking you up," Kate said shakily, pushing damp hair away from her face.

"You better be," a voice sneered. Scarlett sat up in her bed and glared at Kate — which might have been menacing if not for the curlers jammed in her hair and the dried drool coating her cheek. "I'm sick and tired of you waking me up in the middle of the night because of your stupid issues! I need my beauty sleep and you've been ruining it!"

"Oh, shut up, Scar!" A frazzled Arianna popped her disheveled head out from under her thick blanket and tossed a pillow irritably at her fraternal twin. Scarlett easily ducked it before it hit her face. "Stop complaining about needing your beauty sleep; you'll need to go into hibernation for you to actually be beautiful!"

Kate snorted.

A red tint spread across Scarlett's cheeks as she shot a death glare at her sister. "Well — I — you're not —" She threw her hands in the air with exasperation, not able to come up with a retort. "You know what? I'm going back to sleep." She pulled the sleep mask over her eyes again and flopped back onto her pillow.

"Sweet dreams, sis!" Arianna called back sarcastically. She rubbed her hand over her pillow-creased cheek tiredly. "Mew, she really is the evil twin."

Kate grinned. "At least you two aren't identical."

"Thank Arceus for that." Arianna grinned back at her.

Summer yawned widely and scratched at her nose. "So, are you okay, Kate?"

Kate's smile faltered. "Uh, I'm totally fine."

Rhythmi snorted, leaning against the wall. "Please, Kate, we can see right through you."

Sighing, Kate ran a hand through her slightly damp hair, distracting herself from her friends' worried gazes as her fingers caught onto tangles. "I know," she mumbled, dropping her hand. "This has been happening every night — with the same outcome. I don't even know why I bother to sleep when I know that Alex is going to be hacking at me and Ben with a knife again and I'm just going to wake up screaming." Kate cringed at her own blunt wording and dragged her hand through her rogue hair again.

"You can't just stay up just so you won't have nightmares," Anne said, propping herself up on one elbow to give her a hard stare.

Kate groaned. "Well, I would rather have no nightmares and get no sleep, than have nightmares and cause everyone to get no sleep."

Anne narrowed her eyes. "Kate."

"Whatever," she grumbled. "I'll go back to sleep — but if you wake up again because of my unattractive screeching, it's on your head."

Shaking messy ginger curls from her face, Arianna stretched her arms over her head and dangled her legs over the side of the top bunk. "Want me to get Keith for you? I —"

"No!" Kate yelled out frantically.

The four gave her questioning looks.

Kate groaned loudly and flopped back down on her bed. "I just — I just want Keith to get at least one full night of sleep. Because of my stupid issues, he's been waking up in the middle of the night to comfort my weak and wimpy little self."

"Hey," Rhythmi crossed her arms, eyes hard. "They are not 'stupid issues' and you are not a wimp."

"Could've fooled me," Kate scoffed. "The same nightmare every night and I always wake up sniveling."

Summer glared at her. "Kate, these nightmares are reasonable. You've been through something traumatic and are perfectly entitled to have them. And by no means are you weak. If I was in your position, I would be wailing right now and curled up in the fetal position."

Kate sighed. "Fine, I get it. Thanks. But I can't keep relying on Keith."

"They're your friends," Arianna said softly. "They want to help you, Kate, so don't push them away."

_Alex snorted. "_Friends_? You're kidding. I never saw you guys as friends."_

Kate shook her head roughly to discard the memory. "Look, I get that, and appreciate how much you care. But all of you are always as tired as hell and Keith walks around like a zombie during the day. I want to give you guys a little break from me, 'kay?"

The four glanced at each other.

After a moment, Rhythmi let out a defeated sigh. "Fine," she complied reluctantly. She flipped the switch down and darkness enveloped them. "I know that Keith's going to be pissed when he find out, though."

"I'll risk it."

* * *

"So." Keith slung an over-enthusiastic arm over Kate shoulder as he sidled over to her in the school hallway. He had a huge grin on his face. "I'm guessing no nightmares, then? I didn't get my usual wake-up call at the middle of the night." He tightly squeezed her against his side and pressed a kiss to the top of her head with a '_mwah!_' "That's so great! I'm glad for you, Kate."

Kate sent a panicked look at her female friends, but Summer and Anne just shrugged and Rhythmi gave her a pointed look. "Uh… Keith?" she said slowly. "I need to tell you somehing."

Keith loosened his grip so her could look at her face. "Yeah?"

"I — I actually did have a nightmare," she said cautiously. "I just decided that I didn't want you to help."

A hurt expression flashed over Keith's face and he released her. "What?" he said hoarsely, face growing red.

Kate realized that she could have used a slightly better wording. Despite Keith's joker attitude, he was actually quite sensitive, especially when it came to friends. "Wait —"

"_I can't believe you_!" Keith finally exploded, fists clenching at his sides. His face was now completely covered in a blotchy puce color, a sign she knew that signified his rage.

"Told you," Rhythmi mumbled under her breath.

Kate flashed a glare at her and turned back to the fuming boy. "Keith, I didn't mean —" she tried to speak, but Keith carried on.

"I get it!" Keith snarled. "You just don't trust me enough to help you, huh?! You don't trust me, do you?!"

"What?! No!" Kate yelped, eyes widening. Keith was often known for jumping to conclusions, but this was absurd. Though it was completely her fault… "Keith, I just thought —"

"— that poor old Keith wouldn't get hurt when he realized that one of his best friends doesn't even want him around?!"

"Keith!" Kate was full on panicking now, worried to where this was going. She knew that he was letting his anger talk for him, but she also knew that his feelings were really hurt. She reached out a tentative hand. "I just didn't —"

"You're a horrible friend, Kate!" Keith yelled.

Kate reeled back as if she got slapped.

After that experience with Alex, Kate couldn't help but wonder if she was a bad friend. That day's memory was heightened— she remembered clearly that for months she had been ignoring her friends and taking them for granted. Kate had forgotten her best friend's birthday and when she was visciously reminded of it and the fact that that was the summer he was moving away, she still had struggled for an excuse to not spend any time with them. And there had to be a reason why Alex had done what she had. The whole 'I only pretended to be your friend so I could murder you' didn't make total sense — maybe Alex felt total resentment because of Kate's, her supposedly 'best friend's', neglect. Kate had often mulled this over and came to the conclusion that she wasn't worthy of friendship if she drove Alex to do that. That was another reason — though a bit smaller — that Kate had discarded the idea of friendship for a year.

The only person that she had confided that into was Keith, who had assured her at the time that her conclusion was 'as ridiculous as her.' He promised that she was overreacting completely and was thinking too hard about it and that she was a great friend.

Now here he was, telling her straight out the opposite of what he said then.

Her hurt must have shown on her face, because Keith faltered for a moment. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. "Kate…" He reached out a hand to her, but she shoved it away.

"You're the horrible friend," Kate spat out, hurt slowing merging into fury. "All I wanted was for you to get one single night where you don't have to worry about me, and you're yelling at me because I was looking out for you?!" Her voice had risen by the end of her statement.

Anger returned full-force. "Apparently, I do have to worry about you if you think that acting like I'm just some _thing_ you could neglect is 'looking out for me'!"

"I wasn't neglecting you!" Kate bellowed back, voice cracking slightly at the end. "I wanted to give you a break from me, for once!"

"You know what?! Yes, I do need a break! From your _petty_ nightmares and your _weak_ little self! Since you don't seem to care, anyhow, I promise I'll leave you alone for now on!" He glared at her and stalked past her. "Don't come crying to me when Alex _stabs_ you again!" Keith sneered over his shoulder.

Watching his lanky frame stomp off made all of Kate's anger fade away. All those horrible things he said, yet all Kate felt was immersable sadness and regret.

Kate did one thing that she hadn't done since Alex's betrayal.

She burst into tears.

There's been the occasional tear and sniffle in a year's time frame, but this was full-out bawling, _sobbing_. Keith — the eccentric boy she had trusted immediately, enough to reveal her entire story; the admittably wise boy who broke her out of her shell in a matter of hours and make her consider the idea of friendship again; an amazing boy who she considered as her best friend after just a single day with him — him telling her all of those hurtful comments and just walking away from her and their friendship…

This was almost as bad as Alex.

* * *

The whole school hallway was still shocked into commission from their argument, and more so by the crying girl. The only sound was Kate's sobbing, until Kellyn unfroze and scrambled over to her.

"Hey now, Keith didn't mean any of that," he tried to soothe, grabbing Kate into a hug.

Kellyn knew Kate since they were toddlers and never once had he seen her cry in the six years with each other in Fiore. She had always been a strong and tough girl who almost always had a cheery and joker aura to her, but he knew that friends and family were the most important things in her life. Her loved ones were always put before her, so he understood what she must be feeling because of Keith completely disregarding that she had tried to look out for him — misguided as it was — yet he got mad.

"He'll steam off and you'll be back to being friends, Kate." Kellyn tried to sound upbeat and positive, but he was trying to convince himself as well. "C'mon, Kate, it'll be alright soon."

Kate clutched at his shirt with her hands and balled the fabric in her tiny fists. She was only sobbing harder.

"Shh." Kellyn gently rubbed his hand up and down her back to comfort her. "Please, Kate, it'll be alright."

After a few more moments, Kate's sobs dimmed and her tears stopped flowing. She pried herself away from Kellyn and averted her gaze to the ground. "Thanks," she said, voice shaky.

Kellyn took a deep breath. "Kate —"

_Ring! Ring!_

"You guys should get to class then," she said, faux-brightly. An obviously fake smile was plastered to her face. "I'm fine now, don't worry, I just want to lay down a bit up in our dorm, 'kay?"

"Kate —"

"Just go," she urged, smile dropping. "I just want some time alone, please?"

Kellyn nodded reluctantly. "Fine. I'm checking up on you later, though." He ruffled her hair playfully, coating a weak — albeit, almost real — smile out of her. He gave her a weak grin of his own, then turned around to head to his class.

* * *

Everyone was still offering apologies to Kate — except for the redhead she really wanted to hear it from. Constantly, as people passed by her in the halls, they would offer condolences, as if someone had freaking _died_ instead of someone just ignoring her.

It got seriously old and annoying after five minutes of it.

Kate groaned and flopped onto her bed, glad that it was night and she was able to hole herself up in her dorm.

Her eyes were lidden with sleep and she was practically half-asleep already. But she struggled to stay awake, knowing that another nightmare would plague her sleep.

It's been three weeks since the argument and Keith was still avoiding her. Because of his absence, Kate supposed, her nightmares have been worse; clearer and more vivid. Kate had attempted to apologize to Keith two days after their blow-out, but before she got her whole sentence out, he shoved past her without a second glance and left her with her bottom lip quivering. The same results happened the next twelve times she tried, and she gave up completely on her thirteenth attempt, where Keith finally acknowledged her, but bluntly stated that he was 'sorry too because Alex didn't finish the job completely.'

Hurt once again, Kate decided that the only way that they would ever make amends is if Keith apologized himself.

That has yet to happen.

Kate sighed and tossed in her bed. Her eyelids drooped and, unable to fight it, they fluttered close. She immediately succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Flash!

_The light glinted off the blade in Alex's hand right before it was thrust forward into a figure. The person doubled over in pain and clutched at their bleeding stomach as they crumpled to the ground._

_Ben._

_Eyes brimming with tears, Kate screamed as her friend's life slowly drained away right in front of her. Alex whipped to her next with a feral look and Kate braced herself for what was coming next._

_A yell sounded out._

_Alex swivelled around at the sound and the grip of her blade tightened at the sight of an oddly familiar figure a few feet away from her. Before Kate could process the change of events, Alex lunged forward and stuck the dagger into the chest of the person._

_Arianna crashed to the ground._

_Kate's eyes widened and the tears fell down her cheeks. Her mouth opened again in a wild shriek and she struggled to move to his side, but found that she was frozen._

_More of her friends came into the alley, only to meet their demise._

_Nick. Strike. Dead_

_Anne. __Hack. __Dead._

_Isaac. __Slice. __Dead._

_Rhythmi. __Slash. __Dead._

_Summer. __Cut. __Dead._

_Kellyn. __Stab. __Dead._

_All dead._

_Alex's blade was coated in Kate's friends' blood, their limp bodies strewn around her and crimson pooled around them. _

_Kate still remained stuck to the wall, struggling against the invisible restraints and shrieking at Alex. Tears were still streaming freely down her face, her face blotchy and nose red and runny — her heart practically broken._

_Alex turned to face her with a blood splattered face, her grin inhumane. "Look what you made me do, Katie. This is all your fault…"_

Flash!

_Darkness. _

_Then a small burst of light, illuminating an auburn color. The light revealed more, and eventually a whole person was made out — with reddish hair, a lanky frame, and a mischievous grin._

_"Keith!"_

_The yell seemed to come out of no where and sounded strangely familiar, though the shout seemed full of malice. Keith seemed to have recognize it, too, because he whipped around immediately to try and find the person calling him. Probably not noticing the menacing tone, his grin was growing wider._

_Which only vanished as a well known figure darted out of no where and jammed a knife in his side. _

_Slamming to the ground, Keith's face crumpled in pain and a resonating scream crawled from his throat as the figure stabbed him over and over again — blood splattering, flesh tearing. _

_Pausing just for a moment, a cruel laugh bubbled from the figure's mouth as she looked down at the hacked at, quivering body of Keith Adkins. She lifted her stained blade and grinned at her distorted reflection. _

_Cold blue eyes, dead and with no emotion stared back. There was blood smeared over her face and the grin was as inhumane as Alex's. Then there was the distinguishing hair — two brown pigtails._

_Kate wanted to drop the knife and scream, sob over Keith's practically dead body; or better yet, jam the blade straight into her heart — if she actually had one. But her reflection's grin grew and she thrust the knife right back down, delivering a final blow —_

Kate jerked out of her nightmare with a muffled scream into her pillow. Tears were already streaking down her face and she clutched the pillow against her as she bawled helplessly.

Her friends dying has got to be the worst thing imaginable. Having to practically live through that was worse than what happened with Alex — then knowing that she was at fault for their deaths, especially Keith's…

With a loud strangled sob, Kate scrambled out of bed and hastily checked her three friends' beds. Making sure they were still alive and perfectly fine, she hugged the pillow tighter against her chest and ran out the door.

* * *

Keith stared up at the ceiling. Not once since his argument with Kate had he gotten one blink of sleep, nor would he even attempt to, so he resorted to just look blankly up at the ceiling until the time passed.

The constant overall feeling of having a hangover because of no sleep, was punishment enough for what he did to Kate.

Deep down, he did know that, though as misguided, her intentions were pure and didn't mean anything by it. But, against better judgment, Keith chose to look at the other ethical part to the situation and nit-pick. He exploded over the littlest of things, though in his defense, Kate did make it sound like she was dismissing him from helping her out; like she didn't trust him at all. It was a perfectly reasonable way to react, but he had said some pretty harsh things to her that completely crossed the line — and made Kate start crying, as he had heard from a less than happy Kellyn. Keith would never forgive himself for that, but still — with his stubbornness — couldn't bring himself to accept her apologies or offer one of his own.

He really did miss Kate, honest, but there was still a growing hint of resentment toward her that he couldn't seem to shake off.

Groaning, he rubbed at his eyes tiredly, willing himself not to close them. He pushed his hair away from his face and pulled his covers up to his chin. His eyes drooped —

_Creak…_

His eyes snapped back open, widening as the door was slowly pushed open. A small shadow fell into the expanse of light sinking into the room. The figure seemed to hesitate, before drifting inside silently.

Keith's breath hitched. "Kate," he mumbled to himself.

Kate didn't seem to hear him, and for that he was grateful. For some reason, she was peering hastily at the other beds, as if checking if the other boys were still there. He could hear quiet sniffling and had a frightening suspicion that she was crying. Another nightmare, perhaps…?

Keith frowned deeply. Oh, so she wants my help now? he thought maliciously in his head. He clenched his eyes closed, knowing that his resolve will crumble once he caught a glimpse of her shining blue eyes.

He heard the ladder to his bed creaking as Kate climbed it and his fists clenched at his sides; his mind was racing with worry, though. I can't believe she has the gall to want me to comfort her after she oh-so bluntly told me that she didn't need me any more, he thought forcefully, trying to convince himself that he was still furious at Kate as he started to hear her sob.

A hand brushed at his forehead, almost cautiously, and pushed aside his bangs. Her sobs began to get a bit louder and his bed began to slightly move at the force of them. Tears dripped against his covers and sank down to wet his bare chest.

"Oh, M-Mew." Kate's voice cracked terribly. "He's o-okay," she assured herself shakily, "h-he's alive. I didn't — I d-didn't k-k-kill him."

Keith jerked up in surprise. "What?" he asked hoarsely to the shell-shocked Kate. "You killed me?"

With a squeak, Kate scrambled away from him, pressing up against the opposite side of his bed. "Y-You w-weren't supposed to h-h-hear th-that," she stumbled over. She stared at Keith for a second with watering eyes, then crawled over to the ladder and leaped down.

"Wait!" Keith shoved off the covers as Kate fled out the doorway. He pushed off his bed and landed on the carpet with a small thud, immediately tripping over his feet as his rushed to go after Kate.

* * *

Kate collapsed behind her favorite armchair, shaking with sobs. She buried her face into her hands. _Why did Keith have to see me?_ she thought to herself.

"Hey."

Speak of the devil.

Kate raised her blotchy face up to look at the bare-chested, disheveled Keith looming over her. "Hiya," she mumbled back, averting her gaze back to her hands.

"It's kinda funny how you always think I won't find when you hide in the most revealing places," Keith said fondly, sitting down next to her.

Kate managed a weak smile. "Whatever."

Keith smiled weakly back, it fading out almost immediately. "Look, Kate —"

"I know," Kate sighed and went to stand up. "I'm sorry for coming to your room tonight; it won't happen again. I'll stay away from you for now on." The statement hit her full-force; because of this argument between them, she wouldn't ever be able anymore to always have Keith to rely on to — no more surprisingly wise words from him, no more mishcevious grins that always follow with some kind of trouble, no more warm hugs that she craves, no more corny jokes that somehow always manage to make her grin, no more crazy prank outings, no more _anything_ that made her life vibrant and complete. Kate honestly didn't think Keith would be able to forgive her — no matter how stupid their argument was. Her vision blurred with tears again and she turned away to make sure Keith didn't see them. "See ya."

"Wait!" Keith stood up and grabbed her wrist before she could move any further. Kate tensed. "Please, Katie, just tell me what happened."

Kate sighed and turned back around. "Nightmare," she mumbled quietly, expecting Keith to bolt at the word; a bad dream had started this whole problem and he did promise never to comfort her ever again. But, to her surprise, Keith remained with her and led her over to the armchair to sit down.

They were slightly squished together and it was slightly awkward from the days of tenseness, Kate's sobbing fit from her nightmare, and — Kate glanced a nervous glance at his torso and quickly averted her gaze, flushing, reminding herself that this really wasn't the time to drool over his admittably toned chest.

Kate tucked a spike behind her ear. "So."

"So." Keith laughed lightly. "This is _so_ awkward."

"Yeah." Kate rolled her eyes. "Anyway, my nightmare." A crease formed between her eyebrows as she frowned. "I — I had to watch Alex kill Ben again."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "You have to watch that every night." He cringed at his poor choice of wording and rushed on. "So, what made the difference tonight? I never seen you — cry this hard." He brushed a tear from her wet cheek, frowning when she flinched slightly.

"There were more people this time," Kate said simply, eyes drifting to Keith as a sneaking suspicion dawned over his face. "Arianna, Nick, Anne, Isaac, Rhyth, Kel — all murdered by Alex."

His face was contorted in confusion and worry. "And," Kate watched as his Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, "after Alex told me that it was all my fault that they died, the scene changed. You —" She gulped. "You were standing alone when a girl came out of nowhere and started to — to s-s-stab you, over and over. Then, while you were b-bleeding on the ground, the girl lifted the knife and — I saw my own reflection in the blade. And I fucking _grinned_ while you were fucking _dying_ at my feet, then I just fucking _stabbed_ you through the heart!"

* * *

Keith's eyes were widened and he couldn't find anything to say. "I —"

Kate took in a large gulp of breath and tears built in her blood-shot eyes again. She buried her face in her hands again and let out a loud moan. "Arceus, I — that was the worst thing I've ever experienced."

"Kate…" Keith sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but she immediately jerked away from him.

"No, sorry, but you promised," Kate said bitterly, pushing herself up from the chair and standing up. "Remember, 'I promise I'll leave you alone for now on'? Or 'don't come crying to me when Alex stabs you again'? I seem to recall a certain _idiot_ yelling that at me." Kate crossed her arms over her chest. "I trust you to keep your word, no matter how much pity you feel for me."

Rage grew inside of him. Eyes blazing, Keith stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't you _dare_ say I'm just taking pity on you, Kate," he growled.

Kate glared up at him. "So why do you want to help me? Since you're not pitying me and you don't seem to care at —"

"_I DO CARE_!" Keith bellowed, grip tightening on her. "I FUCKING _CARE_ ABOUT YOU, KATE, AND DON'T EVEN _THINK_ THAT I DON'T!"

"IF YOU CARE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ACTED LIKE AN _IDIOT_ AND OVERREACTED BECAUSE OF ONE SMALL MISTAKE AND TERRIBLE WORDING!" Kate screamed back, face red. "YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME ALL THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS WHEN YOU _KNEW_ IT WAS GOING TO HURT ME! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE IGNORED ME FOR WEEKS, WHILE I WAS _MISERABLE_ AND _MISSING_ MY BEST FRIEND!"

With a loud groan, Keith pulled Kate toward him roughly and ducked his head down into the crook of her neck. "Arceus, you don't think _I_ was miserable?" he growled against her, breathing deeply. His arms tightened almost painfully around her, but Kate returned the embrace with the same strength, tears streaming down her face and sniffling. "You're one of my best friends and I was being eaten away by guilt over all those thing I did and said. I missed you, Kate, I missed you." He kept on muttering that into her neck, hot tears falling from his darkened eyes, onto her flesh.

"I — I m-missed you, too, Keith," Kate cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Keith, I —"

"_I'm_ sorry." Not bothering to lift his head, Keith brushed his lips against her neck, smiling as she shivered and tightened her grip. "I missed this so much, Kate."

"What? Hugging each other while we sob?" Kate quipped weakly, but coaxed a loud laugh from Keith's lips.

"No." He sniffled loudly and rubbed his hand up and down her back. "This. You. _Us_." He made a strangled sound from the back of his throat and pressed his lips a bit more firmly against her creamy flesh; not sure why, but maybe as if to make sure she was actually there with him now. He just wanted to hold her for the rest of the night, to make up for the weeks apart, all the weeks that they were both miserable without each other. "I'm so sorry, Kate, for completely overreacting and being so damn stubborn that I couldn't find myself to apologize for almost a month. I — I just felt so _hurt_ when you told me that — because I just have this urge to protect you — and — and you basically said that you didn't want me to help — it felt like you pushing me away. And — _I love you_ — platonically, of course — and I just used the hurt to fuel anger and just exploded at you. I-I'm — I'm just sorry, Kate. _I'm so sorry_, and I know you probably can't forgive me — after all I've done — nothing could ever fix it completely — but _please_?"

Giggling slightly, Kate tangled a hand through his mussed-up hair and gently ruffled it. "You're rambling, Keith," she said fondly. "And of course I forgive you, if you forgive me."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Keith sniffled again and continued to kiss her neck and jaw. "I am not going to let you go for one second, Kate."

Kate nodded her consent. "I'm not letting you go either," she said. "But can you put on a shirt first, though?"

With a laugh, Keith pulled back and grinned rakishly, though he assumed it was slightly ruined by his tear-stained cheeks and blood-shot eyes. "Why? Do find this"— he struck a ridiculous pose —"_distracting_?"

A laugh bubbled from Kate's lips and she stepped forward to wrap her arms around him again. "It's good to have you back, Keith. And _definately_ not."

* * *

**Sheesh. That was depressing. I was literally crying toward the end of typing this, and I have no freaking idea why. **

**Maybe I'm just a giant wuss.**

**And, for some reason, I _just_ realized that the name of this document is literally '_Yay!_' *blink* That was, like, completely… wow.**

**Moving on. So, who noticed that I stole a line from _Mockingjay_? At least I think that's the line Finnick said… I really too lazy to get up from my _comfortable_ bed and find my book, so… Anyway, love _The Hunger Games_ series so much, and Finnick Odair (*a moment of fangirling*), but I sadly don't own them either.**

**Anyway, thanks again to my awesome reviewers, and hugs for those who review this chapter? Or maybe rocky road ice cream? Ice cream sounds nice…**

**See ya later!**


End file.
